Os anjos de Anubis
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: YAOI: Os gatinhos da Koneko se vem envolvidos com uma nova pessoa que fará parte da equipe. Mas nada é tão simples quanto parece ser... (CONLUÍDA: Total - 06 caps MO)
1. Eles se aproximam São anjos ou demônios

_**Título**_: Os anjos de Anúbis  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural  
_**Pares**_: YohjixKen  
_**Resumo:**_ Os gatinhos da Koneko se vêem envolvidos com uma nova parceira. Mas nada é tão simples quanto parece.

* * *

**Os anjos de Anúbis  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

**Prólogo – Réquiem dos Anjos**

Yohji... os cabelos loiros, a pele macia... os olhos claros sempre escondidos atrás dos óculos de sol... na verdade, Ken não sabia o que gostava mais em seu amante. Sabia apenas que não podia ficar muito tempo longe dele. Gostava da risada cristalina, geralmente debochada. Amava o jeito desmiolado com que o playboy encarava a vida, e acima de tudo, mais do que apenas amar, Ken _precisava_ sentir o calor do loiro, sentir sua presença, saber que Yohji estaria sempre ao seu lado. Eram amantes e amigos. Confiavam um no outro de uma maneira que o jogador chegava a se surpreender.

Era espantoso o poder que o playboy tinha de aplacar alguns momentos impulsivos que de vez em quando atacavam Ken, fazendo com que o moreno agisse de forma rebelde. Apenas uma palavra, um olhar, um sorriso... e toda a fúria abandonava o corpo do jogador...

Tinham personalidades distintas, é verdade, as vezes brigavam e se desentendiam, mas era tudo coisa passageira. Nada que um amor tão grande não pudesse consertar.

Apesar de todos os obstáculos ficariam juntos para sempre...

Ken... as vezes Yohji não podia acreditar. Tinha medo de que tudo não passasse de um sonho, um sonho maravilhoso que era estar ao lado do belo moreno. O jogador meio impulsivo e imaturo, mas de um coração tão nobre e puro que parecia coisa de novela.

Desde o primeiro instante Yohji havia se apaixonado pelo moreno, sentindo-se terrivelmente enfeitiçado pelo olhar sincero, o riso espontâneo e fácil.

Adorava os cabelos castanhos de mechas lisas e sedosas. O jeitinho de moleque inocente e ao mesmo tempo travesso.

Além de tudo isso, havia mais um fator. Um segredo que apenas Yohji sabia, e que fora fator definitivo na conquista do coração do playboy: o jovem jogador era puro fogo. Não havia ninguém que se comparasse a Ken na arte do amor. E olha que o loiro tinha experiência no assunto...

Yohji sabia que Ken se entregava completamente, por que amava o namorado. E o amor do moreninho não tinha preço.

Ah, Ken... Yohji suspirava a cada segundo do dia, ansiando o momento em que se esgueiraria até o quarto do namorado e ambos se amariam até adormecer exaustos, um nos braços do outro... para sempre.

Aya, Aya, Aya...

Cada vez que olhava para o belo ruivo, o jovem Omi sentia o coração bater apressado querendo saber como alguém podia ser tão maravilhoso...

É certo que tinha uma personalidade difícil, mas Omi sabia que por baixo de toda aquela frieza e aparente indiferença, batia um coração carente, e faminto de amor.

Justo o que o loirinho precisava.

Omi adorava a forma confiante com que Aya se abandonava em seus braços. As palavras meigas que o ruivo murmurava enquanto faziam amor.

Ou os momentos em que apenas se aconchegavam, e encostando a cabeça no peito de Aya, o loirinho podia acompanhar as batidas do coração da pessoa que mais amava no mundo, por quem daria sua vida.

Observar a tez pálida, os olhos frios, os cabelos ruivos, tão ofuscantes quanto o crepúsculo... características de quem chegara de mansinho, e tomara conta do coração, da mente e acima de tudo da alma do jovem Omi.

Andar lado a lado com o ruivo, contemplando-lhe a beleza, e compartilhando a vida juntos era o maior de todos os ensinamentos. Um conjunto de sensações tão estonteantes e viciantes quanto uma droga.

Aya era tudo que Omi queria aprender. Hoje e para sempre...

Tsukiyono... Omi...

Seria mesmo possível? Como o assassino mais frio, o coração mais duro podia render-se assim ao amor?

Era tarde demais. Não havia volta. Aya, estava apaixonado por Omi.

No começo, apenas aceitara os carinhos desinteressados de forma automática, como se fizesse um favor ao loirinho, porém, o destino brincara com ele. Essa era a única explicação aceitável.

Havia jurado não confiar em ninguém, não abrir seu coração, e agora, ironicamente não conseguia pensar em nada, que não fosse Omi.

O pequeno assassino, de cabelos claros e macios. Os olhos suaves, experientes demais para alguém tão jovem...

As vezes Aya se pegava "viajando", impressionado pela maturidade com que Omi encarava a vida, cuidando de aspectos que assustariam até o adulto mais corajoso...

Apesar de tudo, a juventude do loirinho era um fato que colaborava com os sonhos de Aya. Viver ao lado de alguém tão jovem e cheio de vida dava apenas uma certeza: estariam juntos para sempre.

**Capitulo 01 - Quarta-feira  
Eles se aproximam... São anjos ou demônios?**

(Yohji) Logo essas flores vão desabrochar...

O loiro falava consigo mesmo, enquanto arrumava os vasos de uma das prateleiras.

Omi estava abaixado ao fundo da loja, plantando algumas mudas, e Aya estava atrás do balcão, organizando as próximas entregas que Ken faria... assim que o moreno retornasse.

A floricultura estava vazia, pois o dia amanhecera chuvoso e meio frio. Quase ninguém se arriscava a sair num tempo desses. Os pedidos eram feitos através do telefone, e Ken tinha a má sorte de ter que andar de moto na garoa, para fazer as entregas.

(Omi) Aya, você encomendou as sementes de orquídeas?

(Aya) Claro.

(Yohji) Ainda bem. Essa é a única flor que não pode faltar.

O ruivo ignorou o playboy e continuou arrumando os pedidos. Mesmo sem as clientes chatas, o local era requisitado.

(Yohji) É um alivio trabalhar sem as nossas "fãs"...

(Omi) Viva a chuva.

(Aya) Trabalhem mais e conversem menos.

(Yohji) Ih, que chato.

(Omi) Não faça caso.

(Yohji) E quem disse que eu ligo?

Aya parou de arrumar os pacotes e se encostou no balcão, lançando um olhar "shi-ne" para os dois, mas foi novamente ignorado.

Nesse momento, um rapaz entrou, fazendo com que os três integrantes da Weiss olhassem na direção da porta.

Depois de fechar o guarda chuvas, o provável cliente se encaminhou até o balcão onde Aya estava recostado.

Boa tarde!

(Aya) Hn.

E olhou na direção de Omi, que ainda estava abaixado cuidando das mudas de plantas, colocando terra fértil nos vasos.

Yohji acabou aceitando para si o encargo de atender o novo cliente.

(Yohji) Pois não?

O rapaz olhou sorrindo em direção ao playboy.

Yohji percebeu que o outro era alto, da mesma estatura de Aya. Tinha o corpo esbelto, belos olhos azuis e cabelos claros longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo. A roupa que usava era de muito bom gosto, e resumia-se a uma calça branca e camisa esporte também branca, um pouco respingada de garoa.

Eu gostaria de comprar um arranjo de flores...

(Yohji) Com qual tipo de flores?

Bom... talvez se você misturasse as qualidades... minha... irmã prefere dálias, mas seria ótimo se você diversificasse.

(Yohji) E você quer que entregue onde?

Vou esperar ficar pronto.

(Yohji surpreso) Mas vai demorar...

Não tenho pressa.

O loiro olhou surpreso para o rapaz, mas deu de ombros, se concentrando em fazer o arranjo de dálias.

Recostando-se no balcão, o cliente pôs-se a observar o local, com muito interesse nas plantas expostas, e de vez em quando observava Aya, Omi e Yohji muito discretamente.

Essa floricultura me foi MUITO recomendada.

(Yohji) Imagino que por nossas "fãs"...

Acertou. Meu nome é Koji.

(Yohji) O meu é Yohji.

(Koji) Prazer.

(Aya) Tem certeza que não quer que entreguemos sua encomenda?

O ruivo estava irritado com aquele início de conversa. Não queria que a atenção de Yohji alimentasse novas amizades. Já bastava os quatro e seus segredos. A verdade é que não estava com humor para agüentar bate-papo fútil.

(Koji) Obrigado. Prefiro esperar...

(Omi) Ei, é o barulho da moto do Ken...

(Yohji sorrindo) Tem razão!

Pensou em como seria agradável ver seu amante chegar, cansado da viagem, mas de ótimo humor como sempre.

Aya abaixou-se, e pegou várias encomendas, que teriam que ser entregues ainda hoje, e que sabia iriam irritar o jogador. Mas fazer o que...

Confirmando as palavras de Omi, poucos minutos depois, Ken entrou na floricultura com um sorriso e dando um suspiro cansado.

Estava com os cabelos respingados, apesar de usar o capacete. A camiseta também estava úmida, colando levemente ao corpo esbelto, marcando sensualmente as formas bem feitas.

Apesar da leve garoa que caia, e do ar meio gelado, o moreninho não sentia frio, por isso não usava nenhuma blusa de manga comprida.

(Ken) Finalmente... pensei que nunca ia acabar.

(Aya) E quem disse que acabou?

Apontou uma remessa de entregas.

(Ken) Mas... eu acabei de chegar... e...

(Aya) Essa é a sua função, não é? Então não reclame.

(Ken) Droga!!

Yohji acompanhava a cena com interesse, achando engraçada a cara desanimada que o jogador fazia. Apenas uma pequena rebeldia, afinal de contas Ken adorava andar de moto, e fazer as entregas era apenas uma desculpa para satisfazer sua vontade.

Não era nenhum segredo que Ken preferia fazer as entregas, ao invés de ficar na floricultura trabalhando com as plantas, e as freguesas...

Agradavelmente surpreso, Yohji achou que o moreno estava muito sexy, com as roupas molhadas delineando-lhe o corpo. Só de ver aquela cena Yohji já tinha pensamentos sujos, sobre o que gostaria de fazer com Ken mais a noite, na intimidade do quarto... (he, he)

Interrompendo os pensamentos, Yohji ia dar boas vindas ao jogador, quando percebeu que Koji fitava Ken como se estivesse hipnotizado. Era óbvio que estava admirado pela aparência do moreninho.

(Ken) Já estou indo.

O próprio Ken não percebeu que era alvo do interesse do estranho, apressado que estava em terminar suas obrigações. Pegou as entregas, despediu-se de Yohji com um aceno de cabeça e saiu da floricultura.

Mal o moreninho saiu e o clima pesou na Koneko no Sumu Ie.

Tanto Omi quanto Aya haviam percebido a atenção exagerada que o tal de Koji havia dispensado ao moreno. Perceberam também que Yohji estava inflamado de ciúmes...

O único que não percebia a situação constrangedora era Koji, que ainda estava embasbacado e sem ação, fitando a porta por onde Ken havia saído.

(Yohji irritado) Ahem...

Finalmente o rapaz pareceu despertar dos "sonhos" em que estivera viajando e encarava Yohji de forma confusa.

(Koji) Hã?

(Yohji muito irritado) Mais alguma coisa?

(Koji confuso) Já terminou?!

(Yohji) Ainda não. Perguntei por perguntar...

(Omi) Hi, hi...

O loiro olhou para o jovem assassino de forma hostil, fazendo com que Omi parasse de sorrir, mas continuasse olhando a cena de modo divertido. Aya também estava curioso para ver as reações de Yohji.

(Koji) Ah... er...

Os três perceberam que o estranho estava querendo perguntar alguma coisa, mas parecia sem jeito.

(Koji) Aquele... rapaz moreno... ele é o entregador?

(Yohji) É.

O playboy foi curto, grosso e direto, mas o rapaz não pareceu notar. Ficou pensativo e quieto, apenas esperando que Yohji terminasse o seu pedido.

Percebendo que o clima havia melhorado, Omi e Aya voltaram as suas tarefas, se concentrando em terminar logo. Yohji também terminou o belo arranjo e entregou para Koji.

(Koji) Ficou lindo! Obrigado.

Pagou e abriu o guarda chuvas, pois continuava a garoar.

(Omi sorrindo) Volte sempre!

Disse isso sabendo que deixaria Yohji muuuuuito irritado. E deixou mesmo.

(Koji) Claro!!

Despediu-se dos rapazes com um sorriso e foi embora.

Mal o estranho saiu, e Yohji lançou um olhar quase "shine" para o chibi.

(Yohji irritado) _Volte sempre..._

(Omi) Desculpa! Eu não resisti...

(Yohji irritado) Queria ver se fosse alguém dando em cima do Aya... você não ia gostar, não é, moleque?

(Aya) Hum...

(Yohji) O que foi?

(Aya) Não gaste meu nome.

(Yohji) Essa é boa! Eu mereço.

(Omi) Ora, Yohji... foi mal... não é todo dia que acontecem coisas assim... se você visse a sua cara a hora que o tal Koji ficou babando no Ken...

Ao ouvir isso Yohji se lembrou da cena, e fez uma cara muito irritada, não querendo de jeito nenhum dividir o SEU Ken com qualquer um...

A cara que o playboy fez foi tão dramática que nem mesmo o frio líder da Weiss resistiu, e acabou soltando uma risadinha.

(Aya) Aposto que esse Koji vai fazer muitas encomendas daqui para frente...

(Omi) Ah, entendi... uma "desculpa" para ver o Ken...

Yohji arregalou os olhos de modo surpreso.

(Yohji) Não mesmo! O Ken está PROÍBIDO de fazer entregas!

(Aya) Você vai no lugar dele, então?

(Yohji) Eu...er...hã...

(Omi) Logo vi.

(Yohji) Então se aquele cara ligar ou vier aqui fazer alguma encomenda, a gente diz que estamos lotados de pedidos, e que não será possível atendê-lo.

(Aya irritado) Ah, Yohji, deixa de criar caso. Não seja infantil. O cara olhou pro Ken por alguns segundos e o idiota nem percebeu que estava chamando atenção de um dos clientes.

(Omi) É verdade. O Ken chegou e saiu tão rápido que nem deve saber o que ouve.

(Yohji) Hum... não sei não...

(Aya) Você não confia no Ken?

(Yohji) Claro que confio! Eu não confio é nesses estranhos abusados.

(Omi) Bem feito pra você. Quem mandou ficar com alguém tão atraente.

(Aya surpreso) Que?!

(Omi) Ué. Vai dizer que você não acha o Ken atraente? Aya, não fique com ciúmes. Você é lindo! Mas não é lá muito sociável, nem mesmo simpático...

O ruivo teve que concordar com esse comentário, mesmo a contra gosto.

(Aya) Sei.

(Omi) Já o Ken é bonito, simpático, extrovertido, gentil, atencioso...

(Yohji irritado) CHEGA, já deu pra gente entender.

Virou as costas para os dois e voltou a arrumar os vasos nas prateleiras, tarefa que realizava antes do tal Koji chegar e atrapalhar tudo.

Aya e Omi se fitaram, mas logo recomeçaram suas atividades, não dando mais importância ao ocorrido.

oOo

Finalmente havia anoitecido. Os quatro rapazes estavam terminando de fechar a loja. Todos estavam muito quietos, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

Apenas Ken achava o silêncio um tanto estranho. Ele não entendia porque Yohji estava tão distante. A verdade é que o loiro não conseguia engolir os acontecimentos da tarde, e o jogador ainda não sabia o que tinha acontecido.

Ken estava ansioso para poder ficar à sós com o playboy, e esclarecer todas a dúvidas.

Mas depois de fechar a Koneko, Yohji foi para o quarto e se trancou lá, não saindo nem mesmo para jantar. Alegou que não estava com fome.

Apenas Aya, Omi e Ken sentaram-se a mesa.

(Ken) O que houve com o Yohji?

(Omi) Um ataque de ciúmes...

(Ken confuso) Ataque de... ciúmes?

(Omi) Isso mesmo. Você conhece ele...

(Ken) Mas... eu...

(Aya irritado) Omi, deixa que eles se entendam.

(Ken e Omi) Mas...

(Aya) Chega. Eu quero jantar em paz...

(Omi) Aya...

(Ken) Deixa, Omi. Eu converso com o Yohji depois. Daqui a pouco o Aya briga com você por nossa culpa.

(Aya) Hum...

Começaram a jantar. Omi tinha encomendado comida chinesa. Era um dos pratos preferidos de Aya, e os outros também gostavam das iguarias do país vizinho.

Enquanto comia, Ken tentava montar as peças do quebra cabeças. Sabia que Yohji era meio (muuuuuito) ciumento, e as vezes brigava com o jogador por motivos bobos... mas não se lembrava de nada suspeito que havia feito hoje.

Passara praticamente todo o dia fora, fazendo entregas, e nas poucas vezes que voltava para a floricultura, esta estava vazia ou com apenas dois ou três clientes... e nenhum deles lhe chamara a atenção... não a ponto de aborrecer o playboy...

Oh diacho de vida complicada. Ken realmente amava o loiro, mas não era fácil conviver com alguém tão excêntrico...

(Omi) Você não tá com fome?

O jogador ergueu os olhos de modo surpreso, percebendo que não havia comido nada. Estava apenas brincando com o garfo e a comida.

(Ken) Acho que perdi o apetite.

(Omi) Eu imagino que deve ser difícil conviver com uma pessoa do tipo do Yohji...

O moreninho ergueu os olhos, fitando Aya que estava concentrado em terminar de comer. Imaginou que tão pouco deveria ser fácil para Omi ter um relacionamento com o ruivo... eram dois casais bem contrários.

(Ken suspirando) Vou lá ver se consigo conversar com aquele teimoso...

(Omi) Boa sorte!

(Aya) Hunf. Qualquer coisa a gente tá aqui embaixo...

Tanto Omi quanto Ken olharam surpresos para Aya. Não podiam acreditar que o assassino ruivo estava oferecendo sua ajuda.

(Ken) Er... bem... obrigado...

(Omi) Aya kun...

Mas Aya não respondeu, ignorou os dois, levantando-se da mesa e indo até a sala.

O jogador não falou mais nada, e seguiu em direção ao quarto de Yohji. Tentou abrir a porta, mas esta ainda estava trancada. Respirando fundo Ken deu duas batidas na madeira.

(Ken) YOHJI! A gente tem que conversar!

Silêncio.

(Ken) Yohji, eu sei que você tá aí dentro. Quer fazer o favor de abrir essa porta? Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto a gente não conversar e esclarecer as coisas...

Silêncio.

(Ken irritado) DROGA!!

Deu meia volta saindo da casa. Depois escalou uma parede lateral indo até o telhado, procurou em qual direção ficava a sacada do quarto de Yohji, que como o jogador imaginou estava aberta.

Com muito cuidado ele desceu o corpo até apoiar o pé no parapeito da janela e dando um salto ágil, foi cair dentro do quarto do playboy.

Olhou em volta procurando por Yohji, e percebeu que a luz do banheiro estava acesa.

Sentando-se na cama, Ken esperou que Yohji saísse, o que não demorou muito.

O playboy parou um tanto surpreso por encontrar Ken sentado em sua cama. Primeiro olhou em direção a porta, notando que ainda estava fechada. Depois olhou para a janela e entendeu o que tinha acontecido.

(Yohji) Ah, entrou pela janela...

(Ken) Yohji, vamos conversar.

O loiro foi até a porta e destrancou a mesma, deixando-a entreaberta.

(Yohji) Não precisamos conversar sobre nada.

(Ken) Mas...

(Yohji irritado) Não vê que eu estou ocupado?

Só então Ken percebeu que o loiro estava muito bem vestido, com certeza não ia usar aqueles trajes para ficar em casa.

(Ken) Vai sair?

(Yohji) Vou.

(Ken) Aonde você vai?

(Yohji) Sair por aí, porque?

(Ken) Nada disso. Primeiro você vai me esclarecer porque está me evitando.

(Yohji) Eu não estou te evitando.

(Ken) Como não? Você não falou comigo desde que eu terminei as entregas. Não jantou e está trancado aqui. Diz, foi algo que eu fiz?

O loiro observou o rosto de Ken por alguns segundos. O moreninho parecia realmente preocupado, angustiado mesmo. Ele queria respostas, e Yohji não sabia se teria coragem de dá-las.

(Yohji) Esquece. To com pressa.

(Ken desconfiado) Você vai atrás de mulher?

(Yohji) ...

(Ken) Sei... acho que eu não posso continuar com isso.

O playboy parou de pentear os cabelos, e fixou a atenção em Ken.

(Ken) Por mais que eu ame você, Yohji, conviver com suas excentricidades é desgastante demais.

(Yohji) E viver com alguém como você é muito preocupante.

O moreno não entendeu onde Yohji queria chegar. Ele não havia feito nada que pudesse aborrecer o amante. Então por que?

Sentindo-se preso pelo olhar irônico do loiro, Ken começou a se entristecer. Sempre que Yohji se irritava com ele, mesmo sem motivo aparente, era o moreno que tinha de pedir desculpas, implorar, se humilhar, até que o relacionamento deles voltasse ao normal. Mas desta vez, Ken estava cansado. Não ia mais pedir perdão por algo que nem mesmo sabia ter feito.

(Ken) Chega, Yohji. Não quero mais saber dessas cenas. O que você espera que eu faça? Acabe pedindo perdão por respirar? Você ia saindo agora mesmo, pra se encontrar com alguma mulher, não é?

(Yohji) ...

(Ken irritado) Não adianta negar. Não vai ser a primeira vez, e acredito que nem a última, não é?

(Yohji) Você nunca reclamou antes.

(Ken) Não mesmo, porque ter você ao meu lado já me bastava... mas você está me sufocando. Assim não dá mais. Não pode ser apenas a sua vontade, Yohji. Você precisa amadurecer...

(Yohji irritado) Você não é a pessoa mais indicada pra me falar de maturidade.

(Ken) Não diga que eu...

(Yohji) Cale a boca Ken. Vai dizer que não percebeu aquele cara da floricultura?

(Ken confuso) Cara? Que cara?

(Yohji) Aquele idiota que babou meia hora por sua causa?

(Ken surpreso) Minha causa?

Finalmente as coisas faziam sentido. Um "cara" ficara babando por causa dele. Já era alguma coisa. Ah, Yohji e seus ciúmes... pra variar um pouco, Yohji nunca parava para conversar, e dizer o que o deixava tão irritado, mas durante as discussões ia soltando tudo devagar, aumentando a confusão de Ken.

(Ken) Ora, Yohji, eu...

(Yohji) Eu falei pra você ficar quieto. Ainda não acabei. As vezes me irrita ver como você chama atenção.

O moreninho ia protestar, mas acabou desistindo, ao ver o olhar raivoso do amante.

Muito irritado ainda, o playboy começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

(Yohji irritado) Você vai me dizer que não percebeu, não é? Ken, você nunca percebe nada. TEM CERTEZA QUE MORA NESSE PLANETA?

A face de Ken expressava surpresa pura. Yohji estava gritando... com ele...

(Yohji) É impossível você não ter percebido o que aconteceu hoje a tarde. E muitas outras vezes. Eu me pergunto se você é tão bobo assim.

(Ken surpreso) Eu não... tô entendendo... a gente tá brigando por que? Eu não sei de que cara você está falando...

(Yohji irônico) Ah, me desculpe. As vezes eu esqueço que você é O SENHOR INOCÊNCIA, não é? Perdão, oh encarnação da INGENUIDADE...Dessa vez Ken não disse nada. Sentiu-se profundamente magoado com o que Yohji havia dito. E principalmente o tom das palavras.

Sem dizer nada o moreno saiu do quarto, incrédulo demais para poder dizer qualquer coisa.

Mal a porta se fechou, e Yohji sentou-se na cama, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, e começando a chorar.

(Yohji) Eu... sou um monstro...

oOo

Por sua vez, Ken sentou-se no sofá, ainda chocado com o que Yohji dissera a seu respeito. Como ele podia ser tão cruel?

(Omi) Ken, você está bem?

O jogador lançou um olhar perdido para o loirinho.

(Ken) Não sei... eu...

(Omi) Deu pra ouvir os gritos do Yohji lá da cozinha... o Aya pediu pra eu ver se tá tudo bem...

(Ken) Omi... a gente brigou, e eu nem sei porque...

(Omi) Vocês não brigaram. O YOHJI brigou com você... tem uma grande diferença.

(Ken) Você sabe o que houve na Koneko hoje?

(Omi) Bem... a gente estava trabalhando, e chegou um cliente muito simpático. Ai ele fez a encomenda dele, e ficou conversando com o Yohji. Quando você chegou, o cara simplesmente pirou... ficou besta, encantado. Ele olhou pra você e ficou babando um tempão. É claro que todo mundo percebeu...

(Ken) Eu não.

(Omi) É, você não notou, mas o Yohji 'pescou', e não gostou nem um pouco.

(Ken angustiado) Mas eu não tenho culpa.

(Omi) O Yohji não entende isso... não é? Ele morre de ciúmes de você...

(Ken) Dessa vez ele passou de qualquer limite. Não posso aceitar que ele me trate assim. Se eu desse motivos ainda vá lá. Mas ele não confia em mim!

(Aya) Você deixou que Yohji ficasse muito solto.

Omi e Ken levaram um susto ao notar que o ruivo estava na sala, parado ao lado da porta, olhando para os dois.

(Omi) Aya...

(Aya) A culpa é desse aí mesmo.

(Omi irritado) Pensei que você fosse ajudar!

(Aya) Eu tô ajudando.

(Omi) Não vejo como...

(Aya) Ora, aquele idiota do Yohji acha que o Ken tem que agüentar essas palhaçadas para sempre... e porque ele acha isso? Por que o próprio Ken permitiu que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto, ou estou errado?

O loirinho olhou para Ken, que estava de cabeça baixa, pensativo.

(Omi) Aya, acho que não é o momento.

(Aya) Ué, a verdade dói...

(Omi irritado) Aya!

(Ken) Ele tá certo.

Nesse momento Aya e Omi perceberam que Ken estava chorando. Só agora ele havia saído do choque que as palavras duras de Yohji haviam provocado, e permitia que toda a dor que sentia dentro do peito vertesse em forma de lágrimas.

O moreninho ainda estava com a cabeça baixa, e a franja ocultando o rosto, mas os outros dois podiam ver perfeitamente as lágrimas que pingavam na calça jeans do jogador.

(Omi triste) Não fica assim, Ken. Vai ficar tudo bem...

(Aya incrédulo) Hum...

(Omi irritado) AYA!!

Antes que o ruivo replicasse, ouviram a campainha tocando.

Os três se entreolharam: aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa...

(Omi) Manx?

Aya deu de ombros, e foi atender a porta. Realmente era a ruiva, e provavelmente ela trazia uma missão.

(Manx) Boa noite. Estão todos aí?

(Aya) Sim.

Yohji desceu as escadas, atraído pelo som da campainha, e ficou parado atrás do sofá onde Ken estava sentado. Sentiu uma angustia ao ver o modo como o moreninho enxugava as lágrimas que ainda escorriam por sua face.

O loiro parecia pensativo, e tinha um ar contrariado. Já não usava as roupas de sair, e sim um pijama cinza escuro.

Ken ficou um tanto tenso, mas não disse nem fez nada.

Logo a ruiva entrou na casa, e para surpresa dos quatro rapazes, ela estava acompanhada por outra garota.

(Yohji) Manx... você veio trazer uma missão?

(Manx sorrindo) Mais ou menos...

Sem cerimonia nenhuma ela sentou-se no sofá. Enquanto a outra garota permanecia em pé, próxima a porta, segurando uma mochila.

Os rapazes não perderam tempo, e logo puseram-se a observar a estranha.

Ela era um pouco mais alta que Omi, tinha longos cabelos negros, que estavam soltos. Os olhos eram castanhos, grandes e sonhadores, quase ocultos pela franja. Usava um conjunto preto de linho, com calça justa, mas não muito, casaquinho preto, e camisa branca por baixo. Estava extremamente elegante. Apesar de muito bonita, a garota não sorria, parecia séria e introvertida.

Ela percebeu que estava sendo analisada cuidadosamente, mas não disse nada, apesar de se divertir intimamente com a curiosidade que havia despertado naqueles belos garotos.

(Manx) Eu não vim aqui por causa de uma missão...

(Aya impaciente) Então...

(Manx) Vim por causa de Setsuko.

(Yohji) Essa mocinha aí...

(Manx) Isso mesmo. Ela vai fazer parte da Weiss, e vai ficar aqui, nesta casa com vocês.

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre eles. Os quatro acabaram por se entreolhar, sentindo-se incomodados com a revelação de Manx.

Podiam esperar tudo, menos aquilo. Uma garota entre os quatro!

Omi olhou para Aya, de modo desanimado. Perderiam toda a sua liberdade, não poderiam mais agir sem cuidado, para que seu relacionamento não fosse afetado. E na verdade... uma garota... onde Pérsia estaria com a cabeça?

Pensamentos semelhantes passavam pela mente de Ken. O garoto não havia olhado para o amante já que sentia o olhar do outro cravado em suas costas...

(Yohji irônico) Quer dizer que ela também é uma... assassina?

Não dava pra acreditar. Parecia que a tal Setsuko era tão meiguinha... tipo uma bonequinha, com a pele pálida e os grandes olhos castanhos...

(Yohji) Ela tem mais cara de cachorro sem dono que o Omi...

(Omi) YOHJI!!

(Manx sorrindo) Não desconfie das habilidades de Setsuko. Esse rosto é uma das melhores armas que ela tem...

(Yohji) Sei...

(Aya) Porque ela vai ter de ficar aqui com a gente?

(Manx) Não desafie as ordens de Pérsia. Apenas um aviso: não estão autorizados a perguntar nada para Setsuko, e ela não está autorizada a responder NENHUM tipo de pergunta a respeito de seu passado, entenderam?

(Omi) Claro.

(Aya) E onde ela vai ficar? Entre as flores?

(Manx) Não. Ela vai dormir no quarto do Ken.

(Ken surpreso) O QUE?!

(Yohji irritado) PORQUE?!

(Manx sorrindo) Ora, o Omi é jovem demais para ter uma garota dormindo com ele... o Aya é estressado demais. Não quero que ele mate a Setsuko apenas por que ela espirrou fora de hora. Imaginem só...

(Aya) Concordo.

(Ken) Hum...

O moreninho podia sentir que estava sendo cuidadosamente observado pelo loiro. "_Será que ele ainda está com raiva?_" Apesar das dúvidas não tinha coragem de encarar o amante.

(Manx) Eu ainda não tô louca para colocar uma garota e Yohji debaixo do mesmo teto... não quero que Setsuko seja seduzida...

(Yohji indignado) Ora... eu só saio com maiores de dezoito anos! Qual a idade dessa garotinha?

(Manx) Dezenove.

(Yohji pensativo) Ah...

(Manx) O único com cabeça no lugar e em quem dá pra confiar é no Ken...

(Ken) Mas...

(Yohji) Assim o Ken vai acabar ficando sem liberdade... e Setsuko também...

(Manx) Tem alguma idéia melhor?

(Yohji sorrindo) Pro seu governo eu tenho sim.

(Manx irritada) Nem pense em ficar com ela no seu quarto, já disse que não vou confiar nessa sua cara lavada. Eu sei que você não pode ver um rabo de saia...

(Yohji) Não é isso. Que tal se o KEN vier para o MEU quarto? Não creio que ele fique sem jeito DORMINDO COMIGO, e assim a Setsuko tem bastante liberdade...

Ken, Omi e Aya olharam espantados para o playboy. Jamais iam esperar essa oferta da parte dele...

Manx também ficou surpresa, não sabia se tinha entendido bem a parte do "dormindo comigo", sendo Yohji a pessoa que era, seria bem capaz de tentar se aproveitar do pobre jogador. Além do mais o moreninho parecia triste, com os olhos vermelhos... como se tivesse chorado...

(Manx) Acho que estaria jogando o Ken nas garras do lobo...

(Yohji sorrindo) Acho que ele não liga...

(Manx indecisa) Ken? Você acha que...

O moreno sentiu um arrepio só de pensar em dormir com Yohji todos os dias... ainda mais depois dessa discussão da tarde... mas talvez fosse a chance deles se acertarem... ou de terminarem de vez...

Se eles terminassem o relacionamento seria bem difícil conviver debaixo do mesmo teto... mas nesse caso o moreninho sempre poderia buscar refugio no quarto do Omi...

(Manx) Ken? Tudo bem?

A ruiva estava estranhando a demora da resposta. Parecia que havia alguma coisa indeterminada no ar...

(Ken) Er... por mim tudo bem...

(Manx) Ótimo. As instruções são essas: Setsuko vai ficar com vocês, e ajudar nas missões. Porém ela não vai trabalhar na Koneko. Temos motivos para evitar... expô-la. Vocês não tem autorização para interroga-la sobre nada, e ela não tem autorização para falar nada.

(Yohji) Sei, sei...

(Omi) Mas que é estranho, é...

(Manx) Creio que será por pouco tempo. Alguns meses apenas, até que possamos reorganizar nossas subsidiarias. Até lá, comportem-se, e não se matem. Estamos analisando um caso, e tão logo Pérsia autorize estarei lhes passando a nova missão.

A ruiva levantou-se e sorrindo despediu-se dos rapazes.

Após a saída de Manx, Aya e os outros ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando a nova companheira.

(Aya) Por acaso você não fala? É muda?

(Omi) Aya!!

(Setsuko) Não. Eu não sou muda.

A voz dela era calma e fria, um pouquinho rouca, ainda tinha aquele timbre infantil, que diferencia as adolescentes das mulheres.

(Aya) Menos mal. Eu sou...

(Setsuko) Fujimiya Aya, o líder da Weiss. Eu sei, estudei a lição. Aqueles são Kudou Yohji, Hidaka Ken e Tsukiyono Omi.

Disse isso de modo frio e impaciente, como se falasse com uma criança.

(Setsuko) Sinto por incomodar vocês, eu não estou a vontade, nem espero que vocês estejam... mas eu não posso fazer nada, a não ser tentar viver com isso.

(Omi) Não ligue pro Aya. Ele é assim com todo mundo.

A garota ignorou Omi, e virando-se para Ken sorriu, surpreendendo os quatro garotos, e causando profunda irritação em Yohji...

(Setsuko) Poderia me mostrar o seu quarto? Digo, o meu quarto?

(Ken) Er, claro.

Levantou-se e subiu as escadas, sendo seguido por Setsuko e Yohji, é claro...

Imagina se o playboy ia deixar Ken ficar sozinho com aquela garota tão estranha... pelo menos por enquanto Yohji não confiava nessa Setsuko... por enquanto...

Chegando ao quarto, o moreninho abriu a porta, e deu passagem para a nova companheira.

(Ken sorrindo) Não repara na bagunça... eu não sabia que teria visitas...

Apesar de falar assim o quarto estava muito bem arrumado.

(Setsuko) Seu quarto é muito agradável.

A garota entrou no quarto, e olhou tudo ao redor.

(Ken) Fique a vontade. Eu vou retirar minhas coisas, pra levar para o... quarto do Yohji...

E dizendo isso lançou um olhar de soslaio para o loiro, que estava parado na porta, observando tudo atentamente.

(Setsuko) Não precisa se mudar completamente. Pode deixar suas coisas no lugar. Eu tenho apenas isso...

Apontou para a mochila que carregava. Era de bom tamanho, mas não cabia muita coisa...

(Ken) Mas...você tem apenas isso?

(Setsuko) Como Manx disse, essa situação é apenas provisória. Não preciso de nada além do necessário. E se for urgente eu compro alguma coisa.

O playboy achou melhor interferir nesse momento.

(Yohji) Não é bom o Ken deixar as coisas dele nesse quarto. Poder ser que ele precise de algo, e ficar entrando aqui toda hora não vai adiantar de nada... a sua privacidade vai para o espaço...

O sorriso de Setsuko desapareceu ao ouvir a primeira palavra. Sem mesmo olhar para o playboy ela explicou:

(Setsuko) Não me preocupo com "privacidade"... você está intrigado com outra coisa, não é?

O playboy corou levemente, mas ignorou a provocação.

(Ken) O Yohji tem razão, Setsuko. Eu vou levar alguma roupa pro quarto dele, mas o resto eu deixo aqui, está bem?

(Setsuko sorrindo) Claro! Não tenha medo que não vou mexer em nada.

(Ken) Isso nem me passou pela cabeça.

(Setsuko sorrindo) Eu sei!

Ela foi até um canto do quarto e depositou a mochila. Depois sentou-se na cama, enquanto observava o moreninho ir de um lado para o outro, pegando calças, blusas, bermudas, cuecas... abrindo e fechando o guarda-roupas, vasculhando gavetas.

Finalmente ele fez um monte em cima da cama, com as roupas que mais usava.

(Ken) Acho que é só isso...

(Yohji irônico) SÓ?! Como você é modesto...

A garota lançou um olhar feroz para o playboy. Era um olhar intimidador, de certa forma mais selvagem que o famoso "shine" de Aya.

(Yohji irritado) Ih... acho que o Aya encontrou um páreo duro...

Ia dar meia volta para sair do quarto, mas a voz de Ken impediu.

(Ken) Yohji...

Uma sensação muito boa preencheu o peito do loiro, ao ouvir Ken se dirigindo a ele. Talvez o moreninho não estivesse mais magoado com ele...

(Yohji) Sim?

(Ken) Er... poderia me ajudar com essa roupa?

(Yohji sorrindo) Claro!!

Aproximou-se do jogador e estendeu os braços, observando enquanto Ken ia colocando as roupas em suas mãos. Um tempo depois Yohji estava segurando toda a pilha de roupas nos braços, e mal podia enxergar à sua frente.

(Ken) Pronto!

(Yohji) Tem certeza?

Dessa vez não estava sendo irônico. Estava apenas preocupado, já que não queria que Ken esquecesse nada, e tivesse que voltar ao quarto para pegar.

(Ken) Acho que não falta nada. Só o futon...

O loiro ia perguntar o porque de Ken precisar de um colchão... afinal sua cama era grande, e eles poderiam dividi-la sem problemas... mas ai acabou lembrando-se de que a tal Setsuko estava no quarto... e ficou quieto.

(Setsuko) Desculpe dar tanto trabalho...

Dirigia-se ao moreninho, que sorriu em resposta.

(Ken) Ahhhh, agora você é uma companheira (pelo menos por enquanto), e não fique se preocupando com essas coisas. Nem precisa se desculpar. Acredito que você não tem culpa do que está acontecendo...

(Setsuko sorrindo) Eu sabia...

Disse isso de forma pensativa, como se lembrasse de algo do passado.

(Yohji) Ken... você não muda...

(Ken) Yohji! Por que disse isso?

(Setsuko maldosa) Ele acha que você está sendo ingênuo ao me dizer isso, não é, Yohji?

(Yohji) "_Como ela sabe? Essa garota... decididamente não gosto dela..._"

(Ken triste) É isso, Yohji?

(Yohji) Ken... er... digo...

(Setsuko sorrindo) Ken, obrigada por me emprestar o quarto, mas... eu gostaria de trocar de roupa agora...

(Ken) Claro! O meu quarto não tem banheiro, então você terá que usar o do corredor. Depois vá até a cozinha, o Omi encomendou o jantar, e eu acho que sobrou alguma coisa. Eu vou esquentando para você.

(Setsuko) Não precisa se...

(Ken) Não é incomodo nenhum. O Yohji me ajuda, não é, Yohji?

(Yohji surpreso) Eu?!

(Ken) Vamos logo, Yohji.

Os dois saíram do quarto.

Após a saída de Ken e Yohji, Setsuko cobriu o rosto com as mãos, contendo a vontade de chorar.

(Setsuko) Manx... você tinha razão... o Ken é tão parecido com Seita... será que eu fiz bem, ao aceitar para vir pra cá? Seita...

oOo

(Yohji) Ahem... prontinho, Ken...

(Ken) Obrigado.

O playboy havia colocado a roupa do outro sobre a cama.

(Yohji) Pode usar a minha cômoda. Ela está vazia.

(Ken curioso) O que você fez com a roupa que estava nela? Tinha tanta...

(Yohji) Você sabe... as roupas saem de moda, e eu não uso mais.

(Ken suspirando) Ah, Yohji...

Yohji acendeu um cigarro e começou a fumar, enquanto observava Ken, que ia dobrando e guardando as roupas na cômoda.

(Yohji) Acho que ela gostou de você...

(Ken pensativo) Você acha?

(Yohji irritado) Ou vai dizer que não percebeu?

O moreninho desviou os olhos e continuou a dobrar as roupas, ignorando o comentário irritado do outro. Não ia brigar com Yohji, afinal eles mal tinha saído de uma discussão... e pelo mesmo motivo.

(Yohji) Não gosto dela.

(Ken surpreso) Porque?

(Yohji) Não gosto de pessoas que ficam sorrindo pra você. Ela não podia ser mais explicita.

(Ken suspirando) Ah...

Terminou de dobrar as roupas, e depois estendeu o futon ao lado da cama de Yohji, que observou em silêncio, tentando adivinhar o que Ken queria dizer com aquilo.

(Ken) É estranho... ter uma garota por aqui, não é?

(Yohji) Você tem razão... ficamos tanto tempo apenas nós quatro... já nos acostumamos com o ritmo de cada um...

(Ken pensativo) Ela não parece ser uma assassina...

(Yohji sorrindo) Ora, Ken... aparências não significam nada... você também não parece um assassino... nem o Omi... quanto ao Aya... ahem... sem comentários.

(Ken espantado) Você está certo! Eu não tinha pensado por esse lado.

Yohji acabou sorrindo diante da ingenuidade de tal comentário. Ken nunca ia mudar, não adiantava tentar fazê-lo se ligar mais nas coisas...

E o playboy começava a se perguntar se valia a pena transformar o moreninho em um outro Aya... ou Omi...

Sim, porque nem mesmo Omi era tão ingênuo quanto Ken. Na verdade era absurdo quando se pensava bem nisso.

A maior preocupação de Yohji era que Ken se ferisse mais profundamente, por acreditar nas pessoas da maneira que Ken o fazia.

O jogador já havia se machucado antes, ao ser traído por Kase, mas mesmo assim não abria os olhos à maldade humana...

É claro que fora essa uma das qualidades que mais atraía o playboy... _qualidade_... até que ponto isso poderia ser nomeado de qualidade? Uma virtude que mais feria do que outra coisa. No passado, Yohji se desesperava ao ver Ken chorando ao ser traído pelo ex-amigo...

(Yohji) "_Mas foi por causa desse sofrimento que eu me aproximei de Ken... e pudemos ficar juntos... será que eu estou errado ao tentar mudá-lo? Será um pensamento egoísta? Talvez se eu estiver por perto, consiga evitar que Ken se machuque..."_

Acendendo mais um cigarro, Yohji se sentia tonto pelos pensamentos que estava tendo. Era cada coisa confusa que passava pela sua mente. Agora com essa tal de Setsuko que estava encantada por Ken... "_Encantada? Yohji!! Pare agora mesmo com esses pensamentos! A menina apenas sorriu algumas vezes pro SEU Ken... tá certo que ela não ficou sorrindo pro Aya, nem mesmo pro Omi... mas..."_

(Yohji irritado) Merda!

(Ken surpreso) Tudo bem, Yohji?

(Yohji desanimado) Não é nada... eu estou apenas tendo uns pensamentos confusos...

(Ken desconfiado) Yohji...

(Yohji sorrindo) Vamos lá preparar algo pra Setsuko comer. Você prometeu, não é?

(Ken sorrindo) Vamos.

(Yohji) Está tudo bem, Ken. Não se preocupe.

oOo

(Omi) Acho que ela não foi com a nossa cara.

Os quatro estavam reunidos na cozinha. Aya estava meio escondido em um vão entre a geladeira e um dos armários, Omi estava sentado à mesa, Yohji estava recostado no balcão, e Ken terminava de esquentar o jantar para Setsuko. Por sorte Yohji não havia jantado, então havia comida suficiente para a garota.

(Yohji) Nem tenho dúvidas disso.

(Aya) Garota estranha...

(Ken) Ah, vocês três... pensem na situação dela. Não deve ser fácil ser jogada aqui com nós quatro... e a gente não sabe o que ela passou antes de chegar aqui... a Manx foi muito misteriosa a esse respeito...

(Yohji) Ken está certo... a Manx poderia ter dado mais detalhes.

(Aya) Hn.

(Omi pensativo) O que será que houve com os companheiros dela?

(Ken) Companheiros?

(Omi) É... você sabe... nós somos em quatro... acho que ela não devia agir sozinha...

O playboy fez uma cara assustadora.

(Yohji) Acho que ela matou os companheiros... e agora vai tentar acabar com a gente...

(Omi assustado) Por que você acha isso?

(Aya irritado) Não faça caso desse idiota!

(Ken) Omi, é brincadeira do Yohji! Depois eu é que levo fama de ingênuo...

(Aya maldoso) Ora, você está contaminando o Omi...

(Omi) Aya!!

(Aya) Não quero que você fique bobo feito o Ken...

(Ken irritado) Aya!! Retire o que disse...

(Aya) Há, nem a pau.

Antes que alguém dissesse alguma coisa, Setsuko entrou na cozinha. Um silêncio pesado caiu entre eles.

A estranha garota ficou indecisa sobre o que fazer, já que era evidente um ar de leve hostilidade contra sua pessoa. Olhou para Ken, tentando decidir o que fazer.

É claro que o moreninho percebeu que a situação era um tanto inusitada, e um pensamento de alerta passou por sua mente.

"_Ela vai viver com a gente de agora em diante... cenas desse tipo não podem se repetir! Tenho que fazer alguma coisa_..."

(Ken sorrindo) Aqui está, Setsuko. Acabei de esquentar. Sente-se.

Puxou uma cadeira para que ela pudesse se sentar.

(Setsuko) Obrigada.

(Ken) É comida chinesa, não sei se você gosta, mas é o que deu pra fazer...

(Setsuko) Não se preocupe. Eu gosto desse tipo de comida.

Yohji, Aya e Omi perceberam que estavam sendo deixados de lado. Tal fato incomodou os três, por motivos diferentes. O playboy não gostava de ver o SEU Ken tão monopolizado por uma estranha que tinha acabado de chegar sabe-se lá de onde e sabe-se lá por que... e... droga! "_Ken, pare de conversar com ela! Não de atenção a essa garota! Olhe pra mim! Eu... eu...preciso de você..._"

Omi também não estava gostando da atitude fria de Setsuko. Não estava acostumado a ser deixado de lado assim. Geralmente as pessoas (principalmente as garotas) ficavam paparicando-o, mimando-o... dizendo coisas gentis... por que tinha que ser diferente com essa tal de Setsuko? Não entendia o comportamento meio indiferente da garota... ele teria feito algo errado? Algo que ofendesse a moça? Claro que não! Desde que ela chegara o chibi nem mesmo abrira a boca! "_Acho que talvez seja bom... mas não para as missões... se ela mantiver essa postura defensiva afetará o desempenho do grupo... e nós íamos tão bem... eu... acho que tenho que tentar me aproximar dela..."_

Por sua vez, o ruivo olhava fixamente para Setsuko, tentando descobrir o que ela fazia ali. Não podia acreditar que tinha MESMO uma garota morando com eles... por tempo indeterminado... e... DROGA! Ele e Omi não poderiam mais se pegar em qualquer lugar. Antes não tinha esse receio, por que se o idiota do Yohji os pegasse no meio de um amasso, não ia revelar nada a ninguém, porque o próprio playboy estava envolvido com Ken... e com o jogador, o ruivo nem se preocupava. "_Esse é tão lerdo que não ia entender mesmo, he, he..._"

Mal teve esse pensamento, e Aya recebeu um olhar selvagem de Setsuko, como se a garota o repreendesse, por pensar mal do Ken.

"_Mas... como? Parece até que ela leu minha mente... não... isso é impossível..._"

Antes que o ruivo saísse de seu espanto, Omi tomou coragem e resolveu interrogar a nova companheira.

(Omi) Er... Setsuko...

Silêncio. A garota continuou comendo como se não tivesse ouvido nada. Yohji estava encostado no balcão, atrás da garota, soltou uma risadinha, e sentou-se à mesa, ao lado de Setsuko, observando enquanto ela continuava a comer.

Ao ver o que Yohji fazia, Ken suspirou, percebendo na hora que o loiro queria provocar Setsuko... mas não entendeu o propósito...

(Ken) Yohji...

Antes que o loiro respondesse, o chibi resolveu insistir.

(Omi) Setsuko... você não gostou da gente?

A pergunta direta surpreendeu os integrantes da Weiss, pegando todos de surpresa... até mesmo Aya...

Ao mesmo tempo, Setsuko não parecia surpresa. Terminou de mastigar o alimento que tinha na boca, sentindo o olhar dos quatro rapazes fixos em sua pessoa. Depois suspirou, e olhou fixamente um por um dos quatro, demorando o olhar em Ken.

(Setsuko) Porque você acha isso?

(Omi) Er... eu não...sei... mas, você não fala muito com a gente... e... é que agora somos companheiros...

A outra manteve o semblante sério, mas seus olhos ficaram mais suaves, como se ela se tornasse mais acessível.

(Setsuko) Eu não tenho nada contra vocês. Apenas não quero criar laços.

(Omi surpreso) Criar laços?

(Yohji irritado) Isso não se aplica ao Ken, não é? Parece que você quer criar laços FORTES com ele...

(Setsuko sorrindo) O Ken se parece muito com alguém que conhecei...

Disse isso de forma sonhadora, e seus olhos ficaram distantes por um segundo, como se fizesse uma rápida viagem no tempo, em dias passados e perdidos...

Ken ficou com vontade de perguntar quem era essa pessoa que se parecia com ele, mas achou melhor não. Afinal eles estavam proibidos de perguntar sobre o passado de Setsuko.

(Setsuko) Vamos tentar de novo, um segundo começo para melhorar nossa parceria.

(Omi confuso) Como assim?

(Setsuko) Meu nome é Hashiru Setsuko. Podem me chamar apenas de Setsuko. Eu sou especialista em usar punhais, e treinei um pouco de kendo também. Infelizmente a minha equipe sofreu imprevistos, e eu vim parar aqui.

(Omi) Oh...

(Setsuko) Eu não gosto muito de falar. Não quero incomodar vocês com minhas histórias. Apenas tentarei auxilia-los no que for possível.

(Omi) Entendi...

(Setsuko) Não tenham falsas impressões. Eu não os conheço bem o bastante para criar minhas opiniões achando que eu "gosto" ou "não gosto" de vocês. E sinceramente espero que não tenhamos tempo o bastante para assimilar tais sentimentos... criar afinidades significa sofrer com separações, e como vamos nos separar daqui a algum tempo, eu espero não estar ligada a nenhum de vocês. Não é nada pessoal.

(Setsuko) "_Não é nada pessoal. Vocês me parecem boas pessoas, e eu não quero sofrer ao me separar do grupo... já não basta eu ter perdido meus companheiros e ter perdido meu amado Seita..._"

(Yohji cínico) Então essa distância é apenas para você se proteger de nós?

(Setsuko) Sim.

Ela levantou-se sem terminar de comer.

(Setsuko) Me proteger de vocês... mas... eu tenho plena consciência de que não posso evitar o fato de me envolver com Ken...

E dirigindo o olhar para o moreninho completou:

(Setsuko) Sinto muito... por qualquer problema que eu lhe causar no futuro... Boa noite.

Saiu da sala, deixando o clima mais pesado do que quando ela entrara.

Aya, que permanecera o tempo todo calado, apenas observando, resolveu dar sua opinião.

(Aya) Essa garota... é assustadora...

Ainda estava arrepiado diante da sensação que ela podia ler mentes... realmente não parecia ser possível... e no entanto...

(Omi) Você tem toda razão...

(Aya irritado) Omi... da próxima vez, pense mil vezes antes de fazer perguntas suspeitas...

(Omi) Mas... eu...

(Aya) Nada. Vamos dormir!

Saiu arrastando o chibi pelo braço.

Com a saída dos dois, Ken sentiu um arrepio subindo por suas costas... estava sozinho... com Yohji... e depois do que Setsuko havia dito... o moreninho não poderia saber quais seriam as reações do playboy...

(Ken)_ "Não seja bobo! Você vai dormir com ele essa noite...Opa... eu vou DORMIR com ele? Ou dormir no quarto dele? Ai, droga! Estou confuso... que encrenca!"_

Levantando-se da cadeira, Yohji ajudou o jogador a lavar e secar a louça, e dar uma organizada na cozinha, já facilitando o trabalho que seria deles pela manhã.

(Yohji) Vamos ter de reorganizar as tarefas domésticas...

(Ken confuso) O que?

(Yohji sorrindo) Setsuko não pode ajudar na Koneko, mas no trabalho de casa ela pode, não é?

(Ken) Ah, é...

(Yohji) Acho que terminamos aqui. Vamos dormir?

O moreninho engoliu em seco, ao ouvir o tom de voz que Yohji usara pra dizer aquilo... não podia ter sido mais sensual...

Pensando bem, agora que ambos estavam sozinhos na cozinha, Ken podia ver claramente que o loiro usava um pijama, e não as roupas sofisticadas de quando ia sair... então, isso significava o que? Que Yohji estava arrependido pela briga, e queria se desculpar?

(Yohji) O que foi? Algo errado?

(Ken) Não... é que... você não vai mais sair?

(Yohji sorrindo) Não.

(Ken) Ahn...

(Yohji) Você não gostou?

(Ken) Não é isso... eu apenas...

(Yohji) Vamos dormir. Amanhã a gente conversa.

O jogador ficou espantado pela maneira que o Yohji havia cortado a conversa. Olhou para ele, com uma grande indagação cintilando nos olhos, mas não encontrou resposta alguma na face de Yohji.

(Ken) Boa noite.

Saiu da cozinha (muito) decepcionado com o playboy. "_Yohji não vai mudar... não adianta..._"

Olhando para as costas do moreno, Yohji sorriu. Sua intenção era essa mesma. Ele queria apenas preparar o terreno, para poder pedir desculpas a Ken, pelo seu comportamento abominável de hoje... e dos outros dias também.

Acendendo um cigarro, Yohji deu um tempo na cozinha. Queria dar chance para o amante se ajeitar no quarto, para depois ele subir. Sabia que Ken estava magoado, e com a presença de Yohji, o jogador ia ficar acabrunhado e sem ambiente...

(Yohji sorrindo) Eu conheço...

Depois da discussão da tarde, o playboy ficara o tempo todo chorando no quarto, e pensando no quanto era injusto com o amante. Chegou a conclusão de que o outro tinha razão, não podia ser apenas a SUA vontade. Eles estavam tendo um relacionamento, e isso significava ter que fazer sacrifícios, e abrir mão de algumas coisas... abdicar de alguns vícios... e Yohji decidira que o primeiro mal habito seu a acabar seriam as escapadas durante a noite. Definitivamente era o fim.

Agora estava mais do que decidido... antes Yohji sabia que Ken não estava fazendo nada de errado. Sabia que o moreninho era inocente, mas... ora, diabos. O playboy gostava de uma ceninha de vez em quando.

Mas com a chegada dessa tal de Setsuko... uma AMEAÇA REAL ao seu relacionamento com Ken... Yohji estava mais que decidido a se endireitar.

_Ele se parece com alguém que conheci._

(Yohji irritado) Aposto que o Ken se parece com algum namorado dessa garota. Ela que não queira matar as saudades dando em cima do MEU Ken... não posso deixar essa aproveitadora mostrar as garras...

Terminou de fumar, e jogou o filtro do cigarro no cestinho de lixo.

(Yohji) Preciso...

Antes que completasse a frase, ouviu seu estômago roncando de fome. Não havia jantado, e agora estava com um baita apetite.

(Yohji) Droga.

Vasculhou os armários, mas só encontrou coisas saudáveis, que de maneira alguma o atraiam... acabou decidindo por fazer uma vitamina de frutas. Não se importou de usar o liqüidificador. Azar se acordasse todo mundo, ele que não ia dormir com fome... mesmo que fosse por sua única e exclusiva culpa...

Poucos minutos depois ele havia terminado a vitamina... porém esta estava horrível, doce demais, com muito leite... sem contar que ele não havia descascados as frutas direito e... ai já viu o desastre final...

Mas ele bebeu tudo sem reclamar. Apenas não arrumou a bagunça que havia feito.

(Yohji suspirando) Amanhã eu cuido disso...

Subiu as escadas devagar e entrou no quarto.

Percebeu que o moreninho já estava profundamente adormecido, esticado no futon. Ele havia se coberto com um lençol, mas Ken se mexia tanto durante o sono, que seu corpo já estava quase todo descoberto.

Yohji podia ver muito bem partes do peito moreno, e da calça de pijama amarelo, que era o preferido de Ken.

(Yohji suspirando) Ah, Ken...

Amava-o tanto que não podia explicar em palavras. E no entanto...

Não tinha dúvidas de que era plenamente correspondido. Tinha certeza absoluta do amor de Ken. Então, porque brigavam tanto?

_Por MINHA culpa, é claro_. O moreno nunca fazia nada que criasse atrito entre eles, enquanto Yohji ficava procurando uma desculpa qualquer para brigar com quem tanto gostava...

(Yohji) Acho que ele está certo... eu preciso amadurecer muito ainda...

Abaixou-se, pegando o jogador nos braços, e depositou-o sobre a cama, ajeitando um cobertor sobre ele. A tarde toda havia garoado e feito frio. Talvez esfriasse de novo durante a madrugada...

Depois o playboy enrolou o futon, e escondeu-o sob a cama.

Finalmente ajeitou-se na cama, entrando debaixo do mesmo cobertor de Ken. Da posição em que estava, podia ver apenas os cabelos castanhos, escapando de sob as cobertas, mas podia sentir MUITO bem o calor do corpo do outro, que chegava até Yohji, e o atraía, como mel atrai mosca...

(Yohji suspirando) Vai ser uma longa noite...

Fechou os olhos, tentando dormir, porém escutou um barulho muito leve... parecido com o som de...passos... barulho de passos?!

(Yohji) "_Estranho..._"

Apurou os ouvidos, procurando descobrir se o som se repetiria... e se repetiu, dando a certeza de que alguém se esgueirava pelo corredor.

(Yohji) Quem pode ser?

Os passos continuaram quase felinos, um som muito leve, que apenas os ouvidos treinados do playboy poderiam identificar.

Para surpresa de Yohji, o som dos passos terminou bem em frente a porta do seu quarto. Mais espantado ainda percebeu que a maçaneta estava girando, e finalmente a porta se abriu.

Sentando-se na cama, o loiro imaginou que seria Aya ou Omi a entrar, mas na verdade não foi nenhum deles. Nenhuma palavra poderia expressar o espanto de Yohji quando a porta se abriu completamente, e ele percebeu que a nova companheira estava parada, olhando friamente para o playboy.

(Yohji surpreso) Setsuko...

(Setsuko) Yohji... você é um idiota...

oOo

(Omi) É estranho demais...

(Aya) Hn...

Ambos estavam deitados na cama de Omi, sem sono, cada um perdido em suas próprias conclusões sobre a garota.

Haviam escutado o barulho do liqüidificador, o barulho de louça sendo organizada, e finalmente o silêncio total.

Agora estavam ali, um nos braços do outro, incomodados com a nova situação.

Aya ainda estava abismado com o pensamento de que Setsuko podia ler mentes... talvez fosse apenas coincidência, mas, o ruivo não acreditava em coincidências.

(Omi) Está tudo bem? Aya...

(Aya) Sim.

Não ia de modo algum revelar sua paranóia para o chibi, e acabar preocupando-o. Decidiu que primeiro sondaria a garota, descobriria se ela realmente podia ler mentes, ou se era apenas a sua imaginação...

Tinha que saber o porque dela estar ali.

(Omi) Parece um sonho, não é?

(Aya) Não creio que seja.

(Omi) Espero que todos se adaptem...

O ruivo abaixou os olhos, fitando o chibi, que estava enroscado em seus braços, e uma idéia surgiu em sua mente.

(Omi) Boa noite, Aya.

(Aya) Boa noite.

Poderia aquela tal de Setsuko ser uma espiã? Estaria ela à serviço de Crawford e dos outros? Se ela tinha algum poder, era fácil deduzir que havia enganado Manx e se infiltrado no grupo... mas... como ela havia chegado tão longe?

Devia ser muito boa, e perigosa...

Isso se ela fosse mesmo uma espiã... e Aya estava convencido de que ela era... só assim as coisas faziam sentido... se ela era uma inimiga, era óbvio que tentaria descobrir o ponto fraco dos Weiss...

E qual seria o ponto fraco deles? O calcanhar de Aquiles do grupo? Ele com certeza não era... tinha que ser alguém confiado o bastante para aceitar uma nova amizade de forma desinteressada e tranqüila...

Alguém que jamais desconfiaria das intenções maldosas escondidas atrás de um sorriso gentil, e um olhar despreocupado... alguém que...

Então Aya arregalou os olhos, sabendo que havia matado a charada...

Com certeza havia uma pessoa entre eles que se encaixava em todos os requisitos necessários para ser titulado de "pronto fraco"

Aya havia matado a charada, e descoberto qual era a provável estratégia de Setsuko.

_Ken... é claro!_

(Aya) "_Tenho que tomar providencias..._"

continua...


	2. Paraíso ameaçado

_**Título**_: Os anjos de Anúbis  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural  
_**Pares**_: YohjixKen  
_**Resumo:**_ Os gatinhos da Koneko se vêem envolvidos com uma nova parceira. Mas nada é tão simples quanto parece.

* * *

**Os anjos de Anúbis  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

**Capitulo 02 – Quinta-feira  
Paraíso Ameaçado**

O moreninho abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade. Já era de manhã...

Surpreso, percebeu que estava deitado na cama de Yohji, e não no futon, como seria de se esperar. E Ken não havia se lembrado de ter deitado na cama do playboy, então, isso queria dizer que...

(Ken suspirando) Ah, Yohji...

O jogador percebeu que estava sozinho no quarto. Por um milagre divino, o playboy já havia se levantado, e estava tomando um banho, deduziu Ken, pelo barulho que ouvia...

E estava cantando! Parecia (muito) satisfeito.

Depois de se levantar, o jogador dobrou e guardou as cobertas, e estendeu a cama. Saiu do quarto sem dizer nada a Yohji.

Ainda vestido apenas com a calça amarela do pijama, o jogador foi até a cozinha. Levou um susto ao perceber que Setsuko já estava de pé, e começava a preparar o café.

(Setsuko sorrindo) Bom dia!

(Ken) Bom dia...

Ele ficou um tanto envergonhado por estar usando apenas a calça, mas a garota nem pareceu notar. Agiu como se não estivesse ao lado de um moreno dono de um tórax perfeito... bem trabalhado e...

Setsuko estava vestindo uma camisola cor de rosa muito fofa e discretíssima, e dando as costas ao jogador, continuou preparando o café.

(Setsuko) Como eu não sei o que vocês gostam, resolvi me fixar no tradicional... torradas, ovos com bacon e... café...

(Ken sorrindo) Ah, não se preocupe! O que você fizer, eles comem. Yohji e Aya são dois fracassos na cozinha... e Omi não tem muito tempo pra ficar cozinhando... ele ainda estuda... então ou sobra tudo pra mim, ou a gente encomenda alguma coisa...

(Setsuko sorrindo) Então de agora em diante você tem ajuda na cozinha!

Sem Setsuko precisar pedir, o jogador se moveu de forma ágil, arrumando a mesa para o café. Logo os outros acordariam, e como sempre estariam famintos.

O primeiro a descer foi Omi. Veio correndo, pois tinha prova na primeira aula, e estava atrasado.

Ken já estava acostumado com a rotina. Estendeu uma torrada com geleia para o chibi.

(Omi) Obrigado, Ken! Até de tarde!

(Ken sorrindo) Até!

Saiu da cozinha como um raio.

(Ken) Eu não sinto falta dessa época...

(Setsuko) Nem eu...

Os próximos a descer foram Aya e Yohji. O playboy estava com uma ótima aparência, parecia relaxado, e feliz com alguma coisa. Já o frio líder da Weiss estava mais taciturno que o normal. Era evidente que estava de péssimo humor.

(Yohji) Bom dia!

(Ken) Bom dia.

Aya sentou-se na mesa sem cumprimentar a ninguém.

(Yohji) Bom dia Setsuko...

A garota demonstrou um espanto, e certa surpresa.

(Setsuko) Bom... dia...

Ken também estava surpreso com a gentileza de Yohji. Onde o playboy queria chegar? Por hora resolveu ficar calado.

(Yohji) Tá quase na hora do batente...

(Aya) Hn.

O ruivo pegou uma xícara e encheu de café, bebendo sem pressa nenhuma, ao mesmo tempo que acompanhava discretamente os passos da garota.

(Yohji) Humm... o cheiro do café tá bom... pelo menos isso... Ken, me passa a faca, por favor...

ABISMADO, Ken estava abismado diante do total e (aparentemente) inexplicável bom humor do playboy. Yohji nunca agia assim, ainda mais depois de uma briga como a do dia anterior... somado a (quase) declaração de Setsuko e...

(Yohji sorrindo) Ken... a faca...

(Ken surpreso) Ah... desculpa!

(Yohji) Obrigado. Senta aí e toma café.

Sem dizer nada, o moreninho sentou-se ao lado do namorado, e serviu-se com um copo de leite gelado.

(Yohji) Hoje o tempo parece mais firme. Assim fica mais fácil pro Ken fazer as entregas, não é?

(Aya) Hn.

(Ken) Setsuko, você não vai comer?

(Setsuko sorrindo) Vou sim.

Ela pegou um elástico que estava enrolado em seu pulso, e prendeu os longos cabelos negros em um rabo de cavalo, e sentou-se ao lado de Aya, encarando-o com os grandes olhos castanhos.

(Setsuko sorrindo) Você está preocupado?

(Aya irritado) Não.

Levantou-se, e saiu da cozinha sem nem mesmo terminar de beber o café.

A garota sorriu, e pegou o resto de café que Aya tinha deixado na xícara, bebendo tudo em um gole.

(Setsuko sorrindo) Assim descubro os segredos dele...

Encheu a xícara, e continuou bebendo normalmente. Yohji lançou um olhar espantado para Ken, mas nenhum dos dois comentou nada. Já começavam a se acostumar com as esquisitices de Setsuko.

(Ken pensativo) Hashiru... é um sobrenome diferente...

(Setsuko sorrindo) Não é meu realmente...

(Ken confuso) An?

(Setsuko) Era dos meus pais adotivos.

O moreninho ficou sem jeito por ter tocado em um ponto que com certeza feria Setsuko. Não queria que ela ficasse magoada por recordações tristes.

(Ken) Desculpe, eu...

(Setsuko sorrindo) Que nada. Não se preocupe. Eu vou trocar de roupa, e já volto para arrumar essa bagunça.

(Ken) Eu te ajudo.

(Setsuko) Pode deixar que eu cuido disso.

Saiu da cozinha sem dar tempo de Ken retrucar. O jogador ia comentar algo com o namorado, mas percebeu que Yohji estava pensativo, exibindo um semblante preocupado.

(Ken) Yohji? Algo errado?

(Yohji) Não... é que esse sobrenome... prestando mais atenção nele, me soa bem familiar... onde foi que eu já ouvi esse nome antes?

(Ken) Pensa com calma.

(Yohji desanimado) Não adiante, não me lembro...

(Ken sorrindo) Deixa isso pra lá, e termina seu café.

(Yohji) Certo.

(Ken intrigado) Er... Yohji... por que todo esse bom humor?

O loiro olhou profundamente para o jogador.

(Yohji) Eu me dei conta de que sou um grande idiota.

(Ken surpreso) O que?

Estendendo o braço, Yohji segurou na mão de Ken, dando um aperto carinhoso. Ia aproveitar a magia do momento para dar o primeiro passo da sua mudança.

(Yohji) Eu descobri que sou a pessoa mais rica desse mundo. Tenho um tesouro precioso demais, e não sabia aproveitar.

(Ken) Yohji...

(Yohji) Desculpa Ken, por eu ser desse jeito. Não quero me arriscar a perder esse tesouro de jeito nenhum, e vou fazer de tudo para protege-lo... a qualquer preço. Você tinha razão sobre uma coisa: eu preciso amadurecer muito ainda... mas espero que você me ajude

(Ken sorrindo) Yohji!

O playboy levantou-se, e colocou sua xícara na pia.

(Yohji sério) Setsuko esteve no meu quarto ontem depois que você dormiu...

(Ken surpreso) O que?

(Yohji) Nós conversamos seriamente, e ela foi muito franca e leal comigo, me abrindo os olhos para fatos que eu não queria admitir.

O moreninho passou a mão pelos cabelos, intrigado com a revelação de Yohji. Tinha quase certeza sobre o tema da conversa, mas resolveu indagar:

(Ken) Sobre o que vocês conversaram?

(Yohji sorrindo) Sobre você, é claro.

(Ken desconfiado) E... o que vocês falaram?

(Yohji) Isso não importa. A conclusão disso tudo, é que eu descobri que não é difícil pedir desculpas, e o caminho certo a seguir é evitar magoá-lo. Agora eu sei que estar ao seu lado é mais importante do que tudo, e se antes eu já estava decidido a melhorar, depois da conversa dessa madrugada, eu já tenho certeza de estar dando o primeiro passo.

O jogador estava cada vez mais surpreso com as declarações de Yohji. Não podia acreditar que ele e Setsuko haviam conversado a seu respeito, e que depois disso as coisas entre ele e o playboy iam melhorar... seria um sonho?

Vendo a confusão nos olhos do amante, Yohji sorriu, e aproximou-se da cadeira onde Ken estava sentado. Abaixando-se, o loiro ficou na mesma altura do outro, e tocou-lhe o rosto numa carícia extremamente gentil.

(Yohji) Me desculpe, Ken.

Sem responder nada, o moreninho apenas fechou os olhos, tentando aproveitar o máximo possível daquele momento.

Sentindo que o namorado estava entregue ao clima, Yohji aproximou o rosto, e depositou um beijo gentil, mas extremamente possessivo no lábios de Ken. O jogador não ofereceu nenhuma resistência, pelo contrário, abriu os lábios, tentando sentir o máximo possível do gosto do loiro, iniciando assim uma dança ritmada e profunda de exploração, onde suas línguas eram os atores principais.

O beijo era tão carinhoso, e ao mesmo tempo tão selvagem, que Ken sentiu-se derreter por dentro, ainda mais quando Yohji passou os braços em volta de seu corpo, trazendo-o de encontro a si, e assim, tornando o momento mais íntimo.

Setsuko havia chegado na cozinha momentos antes, e estava parada junto a porta, observando os dois. Seu semblante não exibia nenhum sentimento, e ver uma troca de carícias tão íntima não deixou-a nem mesmo excitada.

Então a garota sentiu que sua mão direita estava estranha, como se estivesse dormente. Erguendo o braço, ela observou atentamente sua mão, percebendo que todo o braço começava a formigar. Seria um pressagio?

Ela só sentia seu corpo dormente quando algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer, e quanto mais a suposta tragédia se aproximava, mais forte ficava esse formigamento incômodo. Por enquanto apenas a mão e o braço direito estavam afetados.

(Setsuko) _Ainda tenho tempo... mas... poderei assegurar um final feliz? Seita... não... é tarde demais para meu querido Seita. Agora tenho que me concentrar apenas em Ken... e... Kami Sama me perdoe, por estar fazendo isso..._

Virou as costas e foi embora sem que Ken e Yohji percebessem sua presença.

Mal Setsuko saiu da cozinha, e os dois se separaram.

(Yohji) É melhor você trocar de roupa. Aya deve estar irritado, por deixarmos que ele ficasse sozinho na Koneko...

(Ken) É mesmo!!

O moreninho levantou-se e saiu apressado, pensando em trocar de roupa, e começar o longo dia de entregas.

Por sua vez, Yohji ainda ficou abaixado, perdido em pensamentos...

(Yohji) _"Você é um idiota..._" Foi isso que Setsuko me disse ontem a noite. Não pensei que ela fosse me abrir os olhos, mas tenho que agradecer a ela...

Um tanto intrigado, o playboy lembrou-se da cena da noite anterior.

oOo

"Setsuko ficou parada na porta, observando atentamente as reações de Yohji.

(Yohji) Você...

(Setsuko) Eu sou uma pessoa leal. Gosto de jogar limpo. E você, parece que está isolado da realidade, trancado em seu próprio coração.

(Yohji) Não tem o direito de falar assim comigo!

(Setsuko) Você vai começar esse jogo com uma vantagem muito larga.

(Yohji irritado) Jogo?

(Setsuko) Por enquanto o amor de Ken é todo seu... mas... você não sabe como aproveitar esse tesouro, não é? Você acha que ele vai estar para sempre a sua disposição, mas se continuar desse jeito, você vai ferir o coração de Ken.

(Yohji) ...

(Setsuko) Abrir uma brecha seria fatal, pois qualquer um poderia preencher o espaço deixado... e você perderia a coisa mais importante que tem. O que adianta seu charme e sua beleza? Se perder o amor de Ken, você perde tudo.

(Yohji) Por que você está me dizendo isso?

(Setsuko) Existe muito mais nesse jogo do que você pode imaginar. E Ken é a pessoa que tem mais a perder. Eu sei que vou faze-lo sofrer no futuro, e minha esperança é poder torná-lo feliz agora, para compensar a dor que está por vir.

(Yohji confuso) Jogo? Fazer o Ken sofrer? Sobre o que você está falando?!

(Setsuko) Ken ama você, e está feliz ao seu lado. Então você não deve estragar tudo, sendo egoísta. Descubra que pedir desculpas não é impossível, e o valor de dizer 'Sinto Muito' é incalculável. Não desperdice esse dom tão precioso que vocês tem.

Virou as costas sem esperar resposta do loiro, que ficou mais confuso e intrigado do que antes.

(Yohji) Jogo? De que jogo ela está falando? Ela está se referindo aos sentimentos de Ken? É assim que eu encaro o nosso relacionamento?

Voltou o rosto para o lado do jogador, que estava profundamente adormecido. A única parte visível dele eram os cabelos castanhos, que escapavam de sob a coberta.

(Yohji pensativo) Pedir desculpas... 'sinto muito'...

Perdeu o sono, tendo a mente desviadas para as várias situações em que Ken e ele brigavam. As discussões sempre acabavam com o moreninho pedindo desculpas, tendo culpa ou não. E na maioria das vezes o Yohji era o grande culpado.

(Yohji suspirando) Admitir isso é o primeiro passo, não é?

Estava resolvido a mudar, e ia provar isso para Setsuko. Nunca mais permitiria que ela lhe desse sermões... e se ela ia competir com Yohji, pelo coração de Ken, então seria uma disputa limpa, afinal fora muito legal da parte dela alertá-lo para a realidade.

(Yohji) Não parece a atitude de alguém prestes a tentar me roubar o Ken... mas... ela foi bem explicita. Disse que gosta de competições limpas, e vai agir com lealdade. Então ela vai mesmo ser minha rival..."

Voltando a realidade, Yohji percebeu que ainda estava agachado no chão da cozinha. Suas pernas doíam.

(Yohji) Droga.

Acabou por erguer-se e sair da cozinha.

oOo

O dia passou rápido e extremamente atarefado para os quatro rapazes. Depois da escola o chibi também ajudava na Koneko, assim, os quatro sempre fechavam a loja juntos.

(Omi) Ai, ai... mas... e... Setsuko?

Aya olhou para a face do chibi, mas parecia que o ruivo não enxergava o amante.

(Omi confuso) Aya?

O ruivo saiu do transe, mas não disse nada. Passara toda a tarde decidindo sobre que estratégia usar, para desmascarar Setsuko. No fim das contas decidira não falar nada para os outros. Se a garota podia mesmo ler mentes, era melhor que apenas ele corresse riscos, afinal algum dos outros podia deixar escapar pensamentos que pusessem suas dúvidas a descoberto, e Aya não queria espantar sua presa...

(Aya) O que?

(Omi) Tudo bem?

(Aya) Porque não estaria?

(Omi) ...

(Yohji) Não se preocupe, chibi. Esse aí passou a tarde toda azedo...

(Ken) Já terminamos por aqui.

(Yohji) Finalmente.

Aya deu as costas para os outros, e saiu da Koneko, sem falar nada nem mesmo para Omi.

(Ken confuso) Ele parece irritado...

(Omi sorrindo) Deixa... a noite eu interrogo ele...

(Yohji cínico) Já sei até que MÉTODOS você vai usar...

(Omi) Acertou em cheio.

(Ken vermelho) Parem com isso vocês dois!

(Yohji) Omi, depois você me conta tudo!

(Ken) YOHJI!!

(Omi) Pode deixar!

(Ken) OMI!

(Yohji) Vamos fazer algo pra comer, antes que Aya chegue e quebre a casa...

(Omi) Tudo bem!

Com certa surpresa, perceberam que Setsuko já havia dado início aos preparativos do jantar, e a comida realmente cheirava bem.

Ken ficou na cozinha, para dar uma mão para a garota, enquanto Yohji e Omi subiam, para tomar um banho.

(Setsuko) Pode ir também.

(Ken) Vou ajudar você, depois eu tomo um banho.

(Setsuko) E como foi o seu dia?

(Ken sorrindo) O mesmo de sempre. E o seu?

A garota lançou um sorriso para Ken, e balançou a cabeça.

(Setsuko) Não importa...

(Ken) Yohji me disse que vocês conversaram essa noite...

A garota sorriu, e desviou o rosto, sem responder. O moreninho resolveu não insistir na pergunta, começou a arrumar a mesa para o jantar. Depois sentou-se e ficou observando enquanto Setsuko se movia com grande destreza pela cozinha. Os longos cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque simples. Ela usava jeans velho e uma blusinha de algodão azul.

(Ken sorrindo) Você tem jeito na cozinha!

(Setsuko) Obrigada!

(Ken) Aposto que você é uma ótima cozinheira.

(Setsuko) Bem... ninguém reclamava, principalmente meu...

Ficou quieta de repente, percebendo que quase revelara sobre Seita para Ken... e isso poderia colocar todo o plano a perder...

(Ken sério) Você ia falar sobre o rapaz que se parece comigo?

Setsuko balançou a cabeça concordando.

(Ken pensativo) Você gosta muito dele, não é? Ele se parece mesmo comigo?

A garota parou o que estava fazendo, e sentou-se em frente ao Ken, olhando-o fixamente por alguns segundos.

(Setsuko pensativa) A semelhança é incrível. Os mesmos cabelos castanhos... o mesmo formato do rosto... alturas similares... até o físico de vocês é parecido. Uma diferença é a cor dos olhos. Os seus são castanhos... os de Seita, também, só que um pouco mais claros...

(Ken) Seita?

Mas Setsuko ignorou a pergunta, e continuou fazendo a comparação entre Ken e Seita.

(Setsuko) Engraçado... e as semelhanças não param por aqui. Eu me refiro ao modo que você encara a vida, seu modo de agir, de falar... é tão incrível... tão idêntico...

(Ken) Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo...

(Setsuko pensativa) Talvez você o conheça...

Levantou-se, voltando ao fogão.

(Setsuko) "_Sim... a semelhança é incrível... e é por isso que eu vou usá-lo, Ken... me desculpe, mas foi por causa da sua semelhança com Seita que vim até aqui, e ajudei em todo esse plano... mas... se falhar..._"

(Ken) E esse Seita é tão... bobo quanto eu?

A pergunta surpreendeu Setsuko, que desligou o fogo de uma das panelas, e olhou atentamente para o moreninho.

Além de certa curiosidade, Ken aparentava grande ansiedade em saber a resposta.

(Setsuko sorrindo) "Bobo"?

(Ken sem graça) É... você sabe... é o que todo mundo sempre fala... principalmente o Aya... ele diz que não sabe como eu posso ser assim, e as vezes...

Ao ouvir o nome do ruivo, Setsuko fechou a cara.

(Setsuko irritada) O que Aya diz não é importante. Não queira dar ouvidos aquele ruivo dos diabos. Ele tem apenas inveja.

(Ken confuso) Inveja?!

A garota voltou a sentar-se em uma das cadeiras ao lado de Ken, e olhou para o jogador, de forma pensativa e distraída.

(Setsuko) Pessoas como o Aya só sabem olhar para o próprio umbigo. Ele está tão centrado em si mesmo, que nada mais importa. Mas de vez em quando, essas pessoas tem um relance de como a vida é verdadeiramente, e de como pessoas como você são extremamente belas, e fundamentais, para a convivência humana.

(Ken) Mas...

(Setsuko) Ken, eu não posso imaginar como seria o mundo, se não fossem os "bobos" como você. E isso é tão raro...

(Ken sorrindo) Obrigado pelo elogio.

(Setsuko) Não foi apenas um elogio. Aya sabe que você é dessa forma, e sente inveja, pois por mais que ele queira, nunca poderá ser como você. Ter um coração como o seu...

(Ken) Mas Aya ama o Omi...

(Setsuko sorrindo) Você não entende. Tente usar o seu coração. Na verdade, Aya não ama Omi, e sim a adoração que Omi sente em relação a pessoa de Aya.

(Ken) Não acho que seja assim. Acho que eles realmente se amam...

(Setsuko) Não deixa de ser uma forma de amor. Principalmente se satisfaz a ambos os lados. Mas não é o amor que você está pensando, Ken. Esse amor a que se refere é o que você sente por Yohji, esse sentimento tão puro que abriga em seu coração.

(Ken) E o Yohji?

(Setsuko sorrindo) Você precisa descobri isso por você mesmo... não pense que eu vou entregar tudo assim de bandeja...

(Ken decepcionado) Ah...

Então um pensamento desconcertante passou pela mente de Ken. Pensou que Setsuko agia com muita naturalidade ao tratar do relacionamento dos quatro, mas, como a garota havia descoberto? Ele não falara nada... e desconfiava que nenhum dos outros três haviam falado. Então, como ela podia saber?

(Ken desconfiado) Mas... como você descobriu o que existe entre o Yohji e eu, e entre o Aya e o Omi?

(Setsuko) Usando minha intuição apurada.

(Ken) Sei...

A garota deu um amplo sorriso, e voltou ao fogão, desligando a última panela.

(Ken) Mas você ainda não respondeu...

(Setsuko) Hum?

(Ken curioso) Afinal, esse tal de Seita é assim... como eu?

(Setsuko pensativa) Não...

(Ken decepcionado) Não?! Eu sabia...

(Setsuko) Tenho certeza que Seita ganha de longe.

(Ken surpreso) O que?

(Setsuko) Você não acredita em cada situação que aquele doido me colocou. Coisa de arrepiar só de lembrar.

(Ken desconfiado) Sério?

(Setsuko) E eu mentiria pra você? Ninguém ganha de Seita... eu sei que ele não tem maldade nenhuma, e as vezes é tão irreal... e eu procuro protegê-lo... para que ele não se machuque...

(Setsuko) "_Ou pelo menos protegia..._"

Atrapalhando a conversa, Omi entrou na cozinha, e estava totalmente animado.

(Omi) Nada como um banho!

(Ken) Epa, agora é minha vez!

(Omi) Yohji ainda está tomando banho. Pode usar o banheiro do quarto de Aya se quiser.

O moreninho deu um sorriso amarelo, e balançou a cabeça.

(Ken) Muito obrigado, mas dispenso. Imagina se o Aya chega, e pensa que é você... tô fora dessa encrenca! Eu uso o banheiro do corredor mesmo.

(Omi) Mas, e Setsuko?

(Setsuko) Eu já tomei banho, não se preocupe.

O moreno acenou, e saiu, deixando Setsuko e Omi sozinhos.

(Omi) O cheiro está muito bom!

(Setsuko) Hn.

A resposta seca decepcionou o loirinho. Com certeza não faria amizade fácil com essa garota. Ela parecia que só falaria com Ken, e um pouquinho com Yohji...

Sem falar mais nada, Omi sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, e ficou em silêncio.

Setsuko ficou com pena do chibi. Percebeu que por mais que tentasse, não poderia ficar indiferente a ele.

Sua missão visava apenas Ken... deveria ignorar os outros três...

Mas no fim das contas acabara se deixando levar pela situação. Percebera ao colocar os pés na casa, que não era apenas amizade que ligava os quatro rapazes...

No primeiro momento não devia se envolver, não queria... mas tinha plena consciência do que pretendia fazer ao Ken... e sabia que as conseqüências poderiam ser desastrosas... então agindo contra seus planos, acabou aconselhando Yohji (pensando apenas em Ken), e assim dera uma brecha ao loiro.

(Setsuko) "_Talvez eu me arrependa depois... ou talvez não haja um depois..._"

(Setsuko) Como... foi o seu dia?

A pergunta surpreendeu o chibi. Ele ficou paralisado por um segundo, mas depois abriu um belo sorriso.

(Omi) Foi uma correria!

(Setsuko) "_Mais uma brecha foi aberta... o quanto isso atrapalha meus planos? Isso atrapalha meus planos? Eu queria saber..._"

E enquanto o loirinho descrevia o seu dia, Setsuko ouvia em silêncio, pensando apenas em quanto o formigamento que sentia incomodava. E em quanto ele havia crescido. Pela manhã era apenas a mão e parte do braço direito.

Agora a dormência tomava conta de todo o lado direito do seu peito.

(Setsuko) "_O tempo, está acabando.._"_._

oOo

Quando Aya finalmente chegou, todos já haviam jantado, e estavam entretidos com alguma coisa.

O playboy estava sentado na sala, assistindo TV, mas sem demonstrar grande interesse em nenhum programa específico.

Aya sentou-se em uma das poltronas, e a despeito de qualquer suspeita que pudesse provocar, acabou por puxar conversa com Yohji.

(Aya) Onde está Setsuko?

O loiro foi pego de surpresa, e ficou olhando para a face inexpressiva de Aya. Era uma situação atípica. Deveria responder a pergunta do ruivo? Ou simplesmente ignorá-lo da mesma maneira como o próprio Aya o ignorava? Resolveu ser acessível, pelo menos dessa vez

(Yohji) Tá na cozinha.

(Aya) Você não deveria deixá-la sozinha com Ken...

"_O que? Agora ele está me aconselhando? Ah, não..._"

Apesar do espanto, Yohji decidiu que agiria com calma. Aya estava estranho, e o frio líder da Weiss não era uma pessoa que se deixava preocupar por temores tolos. Talvez aquele ruivo soubesse de alguma coisa...

(Yohji) Eles não estão sozinhos. Omi está com eles.

(Aya espantado) Omi? Fazendo o que?

(Yohji) Na verdade, Setsuko está ajudando Omi com a lição.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos sentindo-se surpreendentemente incomodado. O que aquela garota estava planejando? Ela chegara na casa, invadira a privacidade deles, assumindo uma postura totalmente defensiva... e agora... onde ela queria chegar?

(Yohji sorrindo) Eu fiquei tão surpreso quanto você, Aya. Essa Setsuko é muito estranha. Ela chegou, e no começo era toda sorrisos para o lado do Ken. Depois me disse que ia ser minha rival, ao mesmo tempo em que me dava dicas de como assegurar que meu relacionamento com o Ken não fosse se desgastando...

(Aya) E agora ela se aproximou de Omi?

(Yohji) Isso parece uma manobra de guerra, não é? Tipo um cavalo de Tróia em menor escala...

(Aya) É como se ela usasse um tipo de camuflagem... e está conquistando um lugar perigoso nessa casa.

(Yohji suspirando) Ela já se tornou amiga do Ken, e depois foi a vez do chibi... são dois pontos estratégicos para nos dominar... se você brigar com ela, quem vai parecer o vilão, aos olhos de Omi? E é o mesmo em relação ao Ken.

(Aya) Isso não me agrada.

(Yohji pensativo) E ela é muito misteriosa. Ontem a noite, ela me disse umas coisas estranhas, que me deixaram preocupado...

(Aya) Que coisas?

(Yohji) Ela falou sobre um 'jogo' e que faria o Ken sofrer... e afirmou que havia muita coisa a se perder...

(Aya) "_Então o alvo dela é mesmo o Ken... mas... que garota será essa? O que ela pretende?_"

(Aya) Yohji, eu não confio nela...

O loiro ficou em silêncio, encarando o ruivo. Não sabia o que era mais incrível: as desconfianças a respeito de Setsuko... ou o fato de Aya e ele estarem conversando tão amigavelmente.

(Yohji) A males que vêm pra bem...

Suspirando, o ruivo recostou-se no sofá, e fechou os olhos. Deveria revelar suas desconfianças para o playboy? Ou era melhor esperar um pouco mais?

Sem saber o que fazer, ficou em silêncio, considerando suas opções.

Estranhando a atitude de Aya, Yohji resolveu ficar na sua. Achava que o líder da Weiss já tinha sido social demais para um dia... não se lembrava de ter conversado tão cordialmente com Aya, desde que o ruivo havia entrado para a equipe... enfim...

Acabou voltando sua atenção para a TV. Não era um programa interessante, mas assim sua mente se ocuparia com outras coisas...

"_O que você sabe, Aya? Talvez seja melhor compartilhar comigo..._"

Ou talvez não...

oOo

(Ken) Como vocês dois são inteligentes!

O moreninho estava verdadeiramente surpreso com o que via. Omi e Setsuko discutiam contas complicadíssimas de aritmética como se falassem da coisa mais fácil do mundo.

(Omi sorrindo) Isso é fácil, Ken!

(Ken desanimado) Eu nunca fui bom em matemática... quase perdi um ano por causa disso aí.

(Setsuko) É só decorar as fórmulas...

Os três estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha. Omi tinha dificuldades com algumas fórmulas, e Setsuko se oferecera para ajudar.

Ken não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, já que tanta conta o deixava tonto.

(Ken) Acho que vou sonhar com números essa noite...

Setsuko e Omi riram divertidos. Era bom ter Ken por perto, para aliviar a tensão. O chibi estava feliz por finalmente conseguir um começo de amizade com Setsuko, mas não sabia como agir com a garota. Temia ofendê-la, ou dizer algo que a magoasse.

Com Ken por perto era mais fácil. Tudo que o jogador falava ou fazia agradava Setsuko.

"_Mas isso não deixa de ser estranho... será que Setsuko gosta do Ken?_"

O chibi concentrou-se em uma conta complicada, e apesar de seus esforços, o resultado não bateu com o certo.

(Omi) Mas... onde eu errei?

Setsuko observou atentamente os números que Omi usara na estrutura da sua fórmula.

(Setsuko sorrindo) Achei o erro.

(Omi) Onde?

Pegando um lápis, Setsuko foi refazendo os cálculos de Omi.

(Setsuko) Aqui, veja só. Essa potência é x, mas para poder aplicá-la na fórmula, você tem que alterar o expoente.

(Omi surpreso) Claro! Se eu mudar o expoente, o sinal muda, e a potência deixa de ser x e passa a ser 2.

(Setsuko) Não. O 2 é o valor de y, mas alterando o sinal do expoente, a constante z muda de lugar na expressão. Desse modo você tem que anular os dois fatores. Ficando apenas com z, x e b.

(Omi) Entendi... anulando os valores de y e a, o expoente necessário é 6 e não 2.

(Setsuko) Perfeito!

O chibi continuou empolgado, ao descobrir seu erro.

(Omi) E o resultado é 2x3+bz. Fácil!!

(Ken espantado) Ahn?! Terminou?

Setsuko e o loirinho perceberam que Ken estava cochilando, com o cotovelo apoiado sobre a mesa, e a cabeça apoiada sobre a mão.

(Setsuko sorrindo) Acho que chega, não é?

(Omi) Sim. Agora sabendo fazer as contas, eu vou prestar mais atenção no futuro, e não vou mais cometer os mesmo erros! Obrigado, Setsuko!

Então ouviram uma batida na porta, e uma movimentação na sala.

Sem falar nada, os três se encaminharam para onde Yohji e Aya estavam. Ao perceber que o ruivo havia chegado, Omi sorriu, e foi ficar ao seu lado.

Yohji que havia ido abrir a porta, voltou acompanhado por Manx, que segurava um grande envelope pardo e uma fita de vídeo.

(Manx sorrindo) Como vão vocês?

(Yohji) Muito bem, obrigado.

(Manx) E você Setsuko? Como está se saindo?

(Setsuko séria) Bem.

(Manx) Ótimo, eu trago uma missão especial. Vocês cinco devem fazê-la.

(Yohji) Mas...

(Manx) Nada de 'mas'. É algo de extraordinário. E deve ser realizada amanhã.

(Omi) Muito em cima da hora.

(Manx) Aconteceu de modo imprevisto. Um dos mais procurados traficantes de drogas estará aqui amanhã à noite, para fechar uma operação milionária. Nossas fontes nos informaram que ele decidiu vir no último momento, por isso não tínhamos uma estratégia definida.

(Ken) E o que mais você pode nos dizer?

Manx entregou a fita de vídeo para Aya, que colocou no aparelho, dando play. Logo o rosto de um homem apareceu na tela.

(Manx) Esse é o alvo. Ele atende pelo nome de Takeo, mas sabemos que é falso. Takeo usa sempre roupas brancas, e tem uma tatuagem em forma de ideograma no pescoço.

(Omi) Ideograma?

(Manx) Sim. É o símbolo de Akuma, usado pelos povos antigos do Japão e China.

(Yohji) Interessante.

Observavam o rosto exibido na tela. O sujeito tinha cabelos curtos e loiros, arrepiados com gel. Usava um brinco de argola na orelha esquerda, e como Manx havia dito, vestia uma roupa branca.

(Manx) Ele está sempre acompanhado por três capangas, excelentes lutadores de Tae Kwon Do, de acordo com as fontes.

(Omi) Apenas três?

(Manx) Isso. Mas, de acordo com as fontes, amanhã durante as negociações haverão muito mais capangas. Parece que Takeo e seu sócio não confiam muito um no outro.

(Yohji) Parece fácil.

(Manx) Apesar de tudo, tenham cuidado.

Estendeu o envelope pardo para Aya.

(Manx) Aqui estão as outras informações. Boa sorte, e tenham cuidado! Essa missão precisa ser feita amanhã. Não sabemos qual será a próxima vez que Takeo dará as caras por aqui de novo. Não percam essa chance.

Despediu-se dos Weiss, deixando-os pensativos.

(Yohji sorrindo) Sua primeira missão, não é Setsuko. Com a gente, eu quero dizer...

(Setsuko pensativa) É...

(Omi) Amanhã eu vou faltar na aula. Precisamos bolar um bom plano.

Pegou o envelope das mãos de Aya, e dirigiu-se para o quarto.

(Omi) Boa noite!

(Yohji) O chibi está certo. É melhor dormimos agora.

Pegou na mão de Ken, e ambos foram em direção ao quarto.

Aya olhou para Setsuko, ambos estavam sozinhos na sala. O olhar que o ruivo dirigiu para a garota não poderia ser mais hostil, porém Setsuko continuou indiferente.

E sem dizer nada, seguiu para o quarto.

(Aya) Vamos ver amanhã...

Acabou indo dormir também.

oOo

Setsuko olhou ao redor desconfiada. Estava em uma sala ampla, mal iluminada... e desconhecida.

Deu alguns passos para frente. E percebeu que não estava sozinha. Havia alguém com ela. Podia ver uma silhueta a sua frente.

(Setsuko) Quem está ai?!

Uma luz se acendeu, e ela percebeu que era Ken. O moreno estava sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas na parede, aparentemente adormecido.

(Setsuko) Ken? Está tudo bem?

Então a porta se abriu e um homem entrou. Tinha longos cabelos claros, usava franja e óculos. O rapaz estava calado, tinha sangue manchando o lado esquerdo do rosto e as roupas azuis.

O espanto da garota foi enorme. Ela conhecia aquela pessoa.

(Setsuko) Kenji! Não... não pode ser! VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO!!

A figura não se moveu. Parecia um boneco, apenas fitava Setsuko.

(Setsuko irritada) Por que não fica com os mortos? O que você quer? Você não está feliz por ter acabado com tudo o que eu tinha?

O tal Kenji estendeu o braço e apontou para Ken.

(Setsuko) Deixe Ken em paz! Não está feliz por ter roubado Seita de mim? Me diga onde Seita está?! Me devolva a felicidade!!

Estendeu a mão em direção ao estranho, como se jogasse algo invisível contra ele.

(Setsuko surpresa) Meus poderes não funcionam? Por que?

Kenji continuava apontando para Ken. Setsuko olhou para o jogador, e notou que algo estava estranho. Ele estava imóvel demais...

Aproximando-se dele, ela notou que havia um sangramento na garganta do moreno, e o sangue escorria por seu pescoço, formando um mar vermelho e quente, que começou a inundar a sala.

(Setsuko) Não! KEEENNNN!! Maldito Kenji! Você quer levar o Ken também? Não vai conseguir! Eu não vou deixar!

Tentando vencer a força daquele oceano de sangue, Setsuko mal tinha forças, estava cansada, vencida, quase se afogando... então o sangue sumiu. A sala ficou limpa... e cada vez mais surpresa, ela percebeu que não era mais o Ken que estava sentado, encostado na parede e sim Seita. Seu amado e desaparecido Seita.

(Setsuko chorando) Seita... Seita!!

O rapaz abriu os olhos, e encarando Setsuko, sorriu. Um riso tão límpido e cristalino, que era a característica mais marcante do rapaz.

(Setsuko) Seita... por favor, me diz onde você está! Eu preciso achá-lo!

O sorriso sumiu da face de Seita.

(Setsuko) Eu sei... é tarde demais para você, não é, meu querido?

Seita começou a chorar, e fez que 'sim' com a cabeça.

(Setsuko) Nunca mais vamos nos encontrar?

Dessa vez o garoto fez que 'não', depois ergueu-se e abriu os braços como se a chamasse para um abraço.

Setsuko começou a chorar, e aproximou-se devagar de Seita, abraçando-o com força.

(Setsuko chorando) Perdão, Seita! Eu permiti que isso lhe acontecesse, eu devia protegê-lo, e não consegui... agora eu preciso encontrar seu corpo, e lhe dar descanso, a paz que você merece... não posso jogar a culpa apenas em Kenji. Sei que a maior parte da culpa é minha!

Ainda abraçados, ambos caíram de joelhos no chão. Seita apoiou a cabeça no peito de Setsuko, e a garota começou a acariciar os cabelos castanhos.

(Setsuko) Eu permiti que Kenji o usasse como isca. E você perdeu sua preciosa vida, não é? Esse é o sinal que eu esperava... não é? Perdão, Seita, por permitir que você fosse morto...

(Seita) Ainda não acabou...

Sua voz era fria e sem sentimentos... tão deferente de como costumava ser...

(Setsuko) Você está falando sobre o Ken?

Então a figura de Kenji que estivera esquecida e imóvel na porta se moveu com uma velocidade incrível, e parando atras de Seita, ergueu o rapaz pelos cabelos.

Setsuko que permanecera no chão, olhou a cena com espanto.

(Setsuko furiosa) Não vou permitir que você faça isso! SEITA!

Mas não era mais Seita. Novamente era Ken, que voltara a sangrar, e fechar os olhos, como se não tivesse mais vida.

Tendo uma epifania, Setsuko finalmente entendeu tudo.

(Setsuko) Isso é um sonho! É apenas um sonho! Meu Seita ainda não encontrou descanso, porque eu não encontrei seu corpo...

Um longo e afiado punhal surgiu na mão de Kenji, e inclinando a cabeça de Ken, expôs o pescoço do moreninho a um perigo quase palpável. Era mais que evidente a intenção do loiro de apunhalar Ken.

Reunindo suas últimas forças, Setsuko pôs-se em pé, e disse em um tom de voz ameaçador.

(Setsuko) Não é apenas um sonho. É um aviso. Seita está me mostrando a verdade. Eu sei que não deveria expor Ken a isso. Mas... eu preciso dar descanso a Seita. Me desculpe, Ken... você é o único que pode me levar ao local onde está escondido o corpo do meu querido Seita...

Como se soubesse que estava sendo abandonado, Ken abriu os olhos, e fitou Setsuko com intensa tristeza. Ao lado de Ken, Seita apareceu e lançou um olhar acusador para Setsuko.

(Setsuko) Seita...

Então a figura de Kenji desapareceu, e os três ficaram sozinhos. Ken caminhou até ficar lado a lado com Seita. Ambos olharam friamente para Setsuko.

Mas a garota não percebeu, entretida que estava em admirar os dois. Ambos eram tão idênticas... os cabelos castanhos, a estatura, o corpo atlético... com exceção da cor dos olhos... a única diferença visível...

Pegando Setsuko de surpresa, Ken e Seita abriram a boca ao mesmo tempo, e começaram a vomitar sangue na sala.

Quantidades incríveis do liquido vermelho e quente, que enchia a sala, agora com a porta fechada, de modo que Setsuko sabia que seria tragada de modo inevitável.

(Setsuko chorando) Esse é o preço que devo pagar? Perdi Seita, mas não vou deixar que levem Ken... mesmo que eu seja culpada pelo crime que cometi... o espirito de Seita pede vingança, ele não me perdoou, e nem me perdoará... Seita, se você quer minha vida, pode levá-la. Ela é sua, meu querido... mas só depois que eu vingá-lo. Vou vingá-lo, nem que tenha que ir ao inferno... nem que dez inocentes percam a vida... nem que tenha de sacrificar a vida de Ken...

Ken e Seita pararam de vomitar o sangue, e recomeçaram a chorar...

Kenji voltou a aparecer, dessa vez atrás de Seita e Ken, e diante do espanto ineficiente de Setsuko apunhalou ambos nas costas, quase no mesmo lugar.

(Setsuko desesperada) NÃÃÃOOO!!

oOo

A garota acordou. Estava deitada na cama, encharcada em suor. Sempre tinha esses sonhos com Seita. Mas era a primeira vez que sonhava com Ken.

(Setsuko) Seita... meu querido... quando você vai me perdoar? Eu estou fazendo de tudo para encontrá-lo... sou capaz de arriscar minha vida, e a vida de outros... eu sei que isso não trará você de volta, mas tenho certeza de que finalmente descansará em paz...

Ela levantou-se, e desceu as escadas, indo até a sala. Certificou-se de que não tinha ninguém por perto, e pegou o telefone, discando uns números.

(Setsuko) Alo? É você? Sim, eu tive o sonho novamente. E tem novos elementos dessa vez...

Parou, escutando durante um tempo.

(Setsuko) Sim, sonhei com o Ken, e Seita vomitou sangue duas vezes... quase me afogou... o Kenji também foi mais cruel. É como se o sonho estivesse ganhando forças...

Mais uma vez Setsuko ficou em silêncio, escutando a pessoa que falava do outro lado da extensão.

(Setsuko) Você acha que devemos mesmo seguir com esse plano? Arriscar o Ken desse jeito, ele não tem culpa de nada e...

Parou de falar, enquanto ouvia as instruções da pessoa misteriosa.

(Setsuko) Você tem razão. Sim... sim... eu farei qualquer coisa... por Seita... desculpe incomodá-la...

Desligou o telefone dando um suspiro. Sentia um grande vazio no peito, e sabia que nada poderia preenchê-lo. Apenas Seita... e Seita... estava morto. Tinha certeza quase absoluta disso. Não havia um corpo para provar... apenas os sonhos, e uma grande sensação de perda.

Então teve a impressão de que não estava sozinha na sala. Voltou-se em direção a porta, e percebeu que Aya estava parado, observando-a com um olhar extremamente frio.

Soube no mesmo instante que ele havia escutado toda a conversa.

(Setsuko pensativa) A extensão da cozinha.

(Aya sério) Então é isso. O que você pretende fazer com o Ken é monstruoso...

(Setsuko) Você ouviu tudo, não é? Agora sabe das conseqüências, mas não sabe qual foi a causa que nos levou a medidas tão drásticas.

(Aya) Não me interessam as suas razões. Não posso permitir que você use o Ken como isca, apenas para conseguir realizar uma vingança pessoal...

(Setsuko) Não se trata apenas de vingança, Aya... e na verdade, você não tem escolha...

(Aya surpreso) O que?!

(Setsuko) Esqueça tudo o que ouviu...

Estendeu a mão direita em direção a Aya, e depois fez como se arremessasse algo invisível em direção ao ruivo.

Pego de surpresa, Aya sentiu um golpe na nuca, seguido de uma dor aguda e profunda. Tudo escureceu, e seus olhos perderam o foco dos objetos na sala, em seguida caiu sem sentidos no chão.

A garota olhou em direção as escadas. A queda de Aya causara um baque surdo, e provavelmente ninguém havia escutado. Depois olhou para a própria mão direita.

(Setsuko) Pelo menos meus poderes ainda funcionam... então esse ruivo dos diabos já estava desconfiado de mim... eu deveria ter lido sua mente mais profundamente...

Suspirando, Setsuko voltou para o seu quarto, deixando Aya caído no chão, não se preocupando com o que pudessem achar disso.

Continua...


	3. Quando as asas se quebram

_**Título**_: Os anjos de Anúbis  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural  
_**Pares**_: YohjixKen  
_**Resumo:**_ Os gatinhos da Koneko se vêem envolvidos com uma nova parceira. Mas nada é tão simples quanto parece.

* * *

**Os anjos de Anúbis  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

**Capitulo 03 – Sexta-feira  
Quando as asas se quebram...**

Ken acordou cedo no outro dia.

Olhou para o lado esquerdo da cama, e percebeu que Yohji ainda estava profundamente adormecido.

Haviam dividido a cama, mas dessa vez Ken havia se deitado nela por livre e espontânea vontade, deixando o futon esquecido no mesmo lugar.

(Ken) Ah, que preguiça...

Esticou os braços, tentando espantar a moleza e o restinho do sono. Não se preocupou com Yohji, pois sabia que o amante tinha um sono muito pesado... nem se caísse uma bomba nuclear dentro do quarto ele acordaria...

Levantando-se, Ken foi até a cômoda onde estavam suas roupas, e trocou rapidamente seu pijama por suas roupas de sempre.

Saiu do quarto em silêncio. Ainda era muito cedo, e o moreninho não queria acordar ninguém, principalmente e sobretudo Aya... já que o ruivo não era lá muito bem humorado de manhã...

Desceu as escadas e qual foi a sua surpresa ao perceber que alguém estava caído no chão da sala.

(Ken) ...

Aproximou-se cheio de precaução, e cada vez mais surpreso percebeu que era Aya que estava aparentemente desmaiado.

Correu até o ruivo, e depois de ajoelhar-se, apoiou as costas do líder da Weiss em seu colo.

(Ken) Aya... Aya... acorde!

Dava leves tapinhas na face do outro, mas de nada adiantou. Ele parecia mais do que apenas sem sentidos...

Com certa dificuldade Ken levou Aya até o sofá, e o depositou com cuidado, ajeitando as almofadas. Depois voou até o quarto de Yohji, e pulando sobre o colchão, começou a chacoalhar o loiro.

(Ken) YOHJI, YOHJI!! ACORDA!!

Com grande dificuldade, e muita resistência o playboy abriu os olhos.

(Yohji) O que foi? O que está acontecendo?

(Ken) É o Aya...

(Yohji) O que tem o Aya?

(Ken) Eu o encontrei desmaiado no chão da sala... não consigo acordá-lo...

Um brilho de preocupação passou pelos olhos de Yohji, e o loiro levantou-se depressa, seguindo Ken até a sala. O loiro estava usando apenas o short de um pijama, mas não tinha tempo para pensar nisso.

Chegando na sala, o ruivo ainda estava deitado na mesma posição em que Ken o deixara.

(Ken) O que será que houve? Você acha que ele passou mal?

(Yohji) Não sei... Aya... responde, rapaz...

Alertado pela movimentação na casa logo de manhã, o chibi levantou-se, e foi para a sala, levando um susto ao ver Aya naquele estado.

(Omi) Aya...

Ajoelhou-se próximo ao sofá e tocou o rosto pálido da pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

(Omi) O que houve?

(Yohji) Ken levantou, e ao descer para fazer o café encontrou Aya caído no chão. Nós não conseguimos acordá-lo...

O loirinho começou a chorar, sem saber o que fazer. Setsuko também acordou, e aproximou-se para ver o que havia. Surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que Aya não havia acordado ainda. Usara seus poderes de maneira controlada, e a carga mental que lhe enviara não era suficiente para deixá-lo desacordado por tanto tempo. A menos que...

(Setsuko) "_Essa dormência está afetando meus poderes... eu devia ter pensado nisso..._"

Porém sabia que estava tudo bem com o ruivo. Aquele não era um golpe mortal, nem mesmo perigoso. Aya dormiria por algumas horas, e quando acordasse não iria se lembrar de nada que comprometesse Setsuko ou a missão que levara a garota até ali.

(Omi) Não é melhor o levarmos ao médico?

(Yohji pensativo) Omi, dá um tempo pra ele... talvez ele acorde. Se isso não acontecer, nós o levaremos ao médico. Está bem?

(Omi chorando) Então eu vou ficar aqui com ele...

(Yohji suspirando) Tudo bem. Ken e eu cuidamos da floricultura.

Decidido o que fazer, cada um seguiu seu caminho. Yohji foi colocar uma roupa decente, Ken e Setsuko foram fazer o café, Omi correu até o quarto, e voltou trazendo uma manta, que depositou sobre o corpo de Aya.

(Omi) Aya... o que foi que aconteceu?

oOo

Yohji estava ficando louco com o movimento da loja. O tempo lindo com sol intenso no céu animava as pessoas...

(Yohji) Calma... calma... eu já vou atendê-las!

Algumas das clientes não queria nada, apenas olhar os gatinhos que trabalhavam ali, e excepcionalmente hoje apenas o loiro estava atendendo, mas esse fato não desanimava as fãs... e por outro lado, haviam os clientes sérios, que realmente queriam comprar flores e fazer encomendas.

Ken era outro que não havia parado nem um segundo. Mal chegava com a moto, e já saia, carregado com inúmeras encomendas de clientes.

O moreninho estava tão ocupado, que não tinha tempo nem mesmo de reclamar...

Finalmente, durante a hora do almoço, o movimento caiu bem. As fãs foram para casa, a fim de encher o estômago, e voltar para passar a tarde admirando os garotos da Koneko.

Respirando aliviado, Yohji sentou-se atrás do balcão, agradecendo por alguns minutos de paz e tranqüilidade.

Porém a porta da floricultura se abriu, e mais um freguês entrou.

O loiro ergueu a cabeça e ia dar as boas vindas, quando o sorriso morreu em seus lábios. Era o tal de Koji que entrava na loja.

(Koji) Olá.

(Yohji) Hn. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

(Koji) Eu queria mais um daqueles belos arranjos que você faz.

(Yohji) Com dálias?

(Koji) Isso, mas eu queria um arranjo de azaléias dessa vez.

(Yohji) Claro. Mas... estamos com muitos pedidos, e não poderemos entregar...

(Koji) Ah, não, eu não quero que entreguem, eu vou esperar aqui mesmo.

O loiro ficou um tanto confuso, esperava que Koji pedisse para Ken entregar seu arranjo, e assim pudesse ter um motivo para falar com o moreninho... mas... talvez Aya estivesse certo, era duro admitir. Koji olhara alguns minutos para o Ken, e isso não representava perigo para a relação que tinham.

(Yohji sorrindo) Não vou demorar.

(Koji) Obrigado. Er... você está sozinho hoje?

(Yohji) Sim. Meus amigos estão ocupados.

O estranho olhou fixamente para Yohji, durante alguns segundos. Mas foi um olhar tão estranho, que o playboy se sentiu incomodado, e acabou estragando uma flor.

(Yohji) Droga.

(Koji) O que foi?

(Yohji irritado) Nada.

(Koji sorrindo) E... onde está aquele moreno que faz as entregas?

Yohji sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias, para logo em seguida receber uma injeção de adrenalina pura, sentindo-se ferver de ciúmes.

(Yohji) "_Aquele moreno?_"

Não respondeu, pois acabaria dando uma resposta das mais mal educadas para aquele fulano. Quem ele pensava que era?

(Koji) Ele é muito bonito... realmente... eu queria falar com ele...

(Yohji furioso) Ken não está.

(Koji sorrindo) Ah, o nome dele é Ken?

O playboy apertou os olhos de maneira irritada. Ele era mesmo um idiota! Que boca enorme ele tinha.

(Yohji) Ken está sempre ocupado. Pode deixar o recado que eu falo pra ele.

(Koji sorrindo) Está bem. Diga-lhe que ele é o décimo quinto, e que felizmente a busca terminou.

(Yohji confuso) O que?

(Koji) Ora, Ken não vai entender também... por enquanto.

Yohji ficou olhando para Koji, que apenas sorria de maneira misteriosa. O playboy acabou achando que ele era louco, e que no fim das contas não precisava se preocupar com nada.

(Yohji) "_O coitado é meio frouxo das idéias._"

Acabou o arranjo e entregou para Koji, que pagou e agradeceu.

Logo o movimento recomeçou na floricultura. As garotas voltaram com força total, ocupando todo o tempo de Yohji, e conseqüentemente de Ken. A tarde passou tão rápida, e atribulada, que Yohji não conseguiu falar com Ken, e acabou esquecendo de transmitir o recado.

oOo

(Yohji surpreso) O Aya ainda não acordou?

(Omi triste) Não, Yohji! Eu tô muito preocupado...

(Yohji) Amanhã de manhã eu prometo que levo o Aya ao médico, está bem?

(Ken) E o que faremos com a missão?

O loiro deu um tapa na própria testa. Havia esquecido completamente a missão. E pelo jeito o chibi não havia feito nenhum plano.

Yohji olhou para Ken e depois para Setsuko. Teriam que improvisar...

(Yohji) Certo. Aya e Omi ficam aqui. Não é bom deixar Aya sozinho nessas condições. Ken, Setsuko e eu daremos conta da missão.

O loirinho olhou agradecido para Yohji, depois pediu que o playboy levasse seu namorado até o quarto e foi prontamente atendido. Yohji ergueu o corpo de Aya nos braços, e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto de Omi, sendo seguido de perto pelo chibi.

Poucos minutos depois Yohji voltou, e fez um sinal para que Setsuko e Ken o seguissem.

Os três sentaram-se na cozinha, ficando um segundo em silêncio.

(Yohji suspirando) Que droga.

(Ken) Calma, Yohji.

O playboy olhou para o namorado, e viu que Ken temia uma explosão de sua parte. Sabia que o 'antigo' Yohji realmente estaria gritando com todas forças de seus pulmões, e amaldiçoando a sorte, ou a falta dela...

Mas Yohji fora sincero ao dizer que iria mudar. E essa era uma ótima maneira de provar isso. Aya estava incapacitado, e com certeza não tinha culpa de estar assim. Omi, também teria de ser descartado. Yohji sabia que Omi não sairia do lado de Aya por nada desse mundo, e não tirava a razão do chibi. Tinha certeza que faria o mesmo se fosse Ken no lugar de Aya...

Por outro lado, era tarde para recusar a missão, já que ela teria de ser executada em algumas horas...

(Yohji) Somos apenas nós três... não temos um plano, não conhecemos o terreno nem as circunstâncias que envolverão as negociações do tráfico... e o pior, não dá para imaginar o número de inimigos que vamos encontrar...

(Ken) E o que faremos?

(Yohji) Confiar na sorte... alias, Setsuko...

(Setsuko) O que?

(Yohji) Qual é o codinome que você usa?

(Setsuko sorrindo) Akai.

(Yohji) Akai? Vocês usavam cores para se identificar?

(Setsuko) Isso mesmo. E qual é o de vocês?

(Yohji) Eu sou Balinese e Ken é Siberian.

(Setsuko sorrindo) Bem apropriado.

(Yohji) Então estão de acordo?

(Ken) Não temos escolha, não é?

(Setsuko) Não se preocupem. Nós vamos contar com muito mais do que apenas sorte. Temos muita coisa a nosso favor. Se me dão licença, vou trocar de roupa.

Yohji e Ken se entreolharam, não entendendo lhufas do que a garota havia dito.

oOo

(Yohji) A área está limpa, Akai?

(Setsuko) Confirmado. Siberian...

(Ken) OK, podemos prosseguir.

Os três estavam no porto, seguindo para o pier quatro, onde a transação seria feita. Os inimigos usariam um navio de nome 'Capitão dos Ventos', e estava ancorado no cais municipal.

Os assassinos haviam se separado, a fim de cobrir uma área maior, e chamar menos atenção. Estavam se aproximando do navio alvo. E conseguiam evitar os obstáculos.

Setsuko andava destemida, sem procurar esconder-se. Aproximou-se de alguns marinheiros que sabia serem bandidos.

(Setsuko) Olá, rapazes...

Os bandidos viraram-se surpresos, e iam empunhar as armas, mas a garota fez um gesto, como se arremessasse algo contra eles, e os marujos sentiram um golpe na nuca, perdendo os sentidos segundos antes que suas cabeças estourassem.

A garota olhou para a cena sentindo-se indiferente. Havia espirrado sangue e miolos por todos os lados, num quadro de filme de terror.

(Setsuko) Ainda faltarão muitos?

Seguiu em frente, estourando o crânio de todos os bandidos que encontrava pela frente, e sem nenhum problema chegou até o navio 'Capitão dos Ventos', onde ficou aguardando que Ken e Yohji chegassem.

Por sua vez, Ken e Yohji não tiveram problemas com os marinheiros encontrados pelo caminho.

(Yohji) Está tudo bem?

Os três se encontraram no ancoradouro do navio.

(Setsuko) Tudo certo.

(Ken) Está.

(Yohji) Takeo e os outros estão lá dentro. Siberian, você e Akai vão pela proa. Eu sigo pela popa, e assim eles ficam cercados. Entenderam?

(Ken e Setsuko) Certo.

(Yohji) Seguimos bem até aqui. Agora falta pouco. Vamos lá.

Se separaram novamente, seguindo em direções contrárias.

(Ken) Veja, tem movimento ali...

Já dentro do navio, Ken e Setsuko se aproveitavam das sombras, para chegar a té a cabine.

(Setsuko) Com certeza são os chefões...

Ergueram-se para atacar, mas ouviram uma voz rouca, e o som de um disparo. Ken teve tempo de virar-se e entender que haviam sido descobertos, um dos vilões apontava uma arma para o moreninho, e visando-lhe o coração, disparara.

Ken fechou os olhos, apenas aguardando o momento em que a bala lhe vararia o peito e acabaria com sua vida, mas... isso não aconteceu. Ouviu um som oco, como de coco quebrando, e surpreso, abriu os olhos.

A primeira coisa que viu, foi o bandido caído no chão, com a cabeça estourada.

Depois, para seu total e absoluto assombro, percebeu que a bala do revolver estava flutuando a milímetros de distancia do seu peito.

Confuso, o moreninho virou-se para Setsuko, e viu que ela fazia um esforço enorme, com o braço direito erguido, e a mão cerrada com força.

(Setsuko murmurando) Siberian... saia daí...

O rapaz saiu da trajetória da bala, e assustado, viu quemal Setsuko abriu a mão, a bala continuou seu trajeto mortal indo cravar-se na madeira do barco.

(Ken) Akai... você...

Entendendo que não havia mais porque esconder seus poderes de Ken, a garota repetiu seu golpe, dessa vez arremessando a carga telecinética em direção a cabine do barco. Explodindo as cabeças e matando instantaneamente todos que se encontravam ali.

(Setsuko) Missão cumprida.

O moreninho parecia em choque com o que havia visto. Nem mesmo quando eles haviam lutado contra Nagi, ele havia presenciado tal demonstração absoluta de poder.

(Setsuko) Desculpe não ter revelado nada... sobre meus... poderes... acha que pode me perdoar, Siberian? Será que você... guardaria segredo? Ainda não é hora de contar aos outros.

Ainda atordoado, Ken balançou a cabeça concordando. Sentia-se confuso, mas sabia que devia a vida a Setsuko...

Era melhor conversar com calma, amanhã...

Yohji chegou nesse momento, alertado pelo som do tiro.

(Yohji) Tudo bem? O que houve?

(Setsuko) Um dos vilões atirou contra Siberian, mas está tudo sob controle.

Voltando-se para o amante, Yohji perguntou preocupado:

(Yohji) Você está bem? Foi atingido?

(Ken) Não... Akai... Akai me salvou...

(Yohji) Ótimo.

Apertou Ken em seus braços aliviado em saber que estava tudo bem. Ouvir aquele tiro deixara o playboy totalmente desesperado.

(Yohji) E Takeo?

(Setsuko) Já foi eliminado. Está dentro da cabine.

O loiro foi até a pequena janela, e expiou o interior da cabine. Ficou arrepiado com a cena que viu. A cabeça de oito homens havia literalmente explodido. Havia sangue pingando das paredes, e miolos grudados nos móveis. Era de revirar o estômago...

Apesar de tudo, teve presença de espírito suficiente para procurar algum dos corpos que usasse roupas brancas. Estava lá. Mortinho da silva, sem sombra de dúvida.

(Yohji) Não vou nem perguntar o que houve ali... pelo menos completamos a missão. Vamos dar o fora daqui, antes que apareça alguém.

Foram embora em silêncio, terminando de exterminar alguns poucos bandidos que surgiam no caminho.

Chegando em casa, Ken se despediu, e foi para o quarto, calado e pensativo. Ainda não sabia o que pensar sobre Setsuko. A verdade é que estava com uma sensação ruim dentro do peito, sentia que uma tragédia eminente se aproximava... mas...

Sentiu quando o amante entrou no quarto, e deitou-se na cama, ao seu lado, caindo no sono quase em seguida.

(Ken) Yohji... o que está acontecendo?

O moreninho caiu em um sono escuro sem sonhos e sem respostas.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota: **Esse capítulo ficou pequeno...


	4. Os anjos se revelam

**_

* * *

_**

**Título**: Os anjos de Anúbis  
**Ficwriter**: Kaline Bogard  
**Classificação**: yaoi, sobrenatural  
**Pares**: YohjixKen  
**Resumo**: Os gatinhos da Koneko se vêem envolvidos com uma nova parceira. Mas nada é tão simples quanto parece.

* * *

**Os anjos de Anúbis  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

**Capitulo 04 – Sábado  
... os anjos se revelam.**

(Yohji) Ken, acorde...

(Ken) Huuummm... o que foi, Yohji?

(Yohji) Eu sei que é cedo, mas o Omi e eu vamos levar Aya ao médico. Você segura as pontas na Koneko até a gente chegar?

(Ken) Claro. Então o Aya ainda não acordou?

O loiro balançou a cabeça, de modo desanimado.

(Yohji) O Omi tá preocupado.

Apesar de não dizer nada, Ken sabia que Yohji também estava preocupado, e não era pra menos.

(Ken) Aya é forte. Não deve ser nada grave...

Queria se convencer disso...

(Yohji) Eu sei que é sábado, e o movimento sempre aumenta, mas acho que não vamos demorar.

(Ken sorrindo) Não se preocupe. Eu não sou tão distraído assim...

(Yohji) Eu sei. Até logo.

Abaixou-se, e depositou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios do jogador, depois saiu do quarto, deixando o moreninho ainda sonolento, esticado entre as cobertas. Era mais cedo que o habitual, mas era natural que estivessem preocupados com Aya.

(Ken) O que será que ele tem?

Acabou decidindo levantar-se. Trocou de roupa e foi até a cozinha, onde como sempre, Setsuko já estava em pé, terminando de preparar o café.

Ken sentou-se em uma cadeira, e aguardou em silêncio que Setsuko terminasse de arrumar tudo. Depois a garota sentou-se ao lado de Ken, e encheu duas xícaras com café, estendendo uma para o jogador, e ficando com a outra.

(Ken) Obrigado.

(Setsuko) Ken...

(Ken) Hum?

(Setsuko) Sobre ontem a noite...

O moreninho sentiu-se desconfortável, falando desse assunto. Não era da natureza dele ser bisbilhoteiro. As vezes era um tanto impertinente, mas quem gostava mesmo de bisbilhotar era Omi...

(Ken) Não se preocupe.

(Setsuko surpresa) O que?

(Ken) Você não me deve explicação nenhuma. Pelo contrário, eu devo lhe agradecer por salvar minha vida.

(Setsuko) Ken...

(Ken sorrindo) Mas você é forte, hein? Bem que eu queria fazer esse tipo de coisa. Por isso você se tornou uma defensora do branco?

(Setsuko) Mais ou menos... a gente nunca sabe o que o destino nos aguarda, não é?

(Ken) É. Por isso a vida é tão maravilhosa. Que graça teria se eu soubesse de tudo o que vai me acontecer? Imagine acordar de manhã, sabendo que é seu último dia vivo... er... você tem esse tipo de poder? Tipo, ver o futuro?

(Setsuko triste) Não... não tenho. Se eu tivesse, teria defendido Seita...

(Setsuko) "_E poderia defender você, Ken..._"

O jogador percebeu que Setsuko estava triste, e preocupada com alguma coisa, decidiu que não queria vê-la desse jeito, e sorrindo, segurou as mãos dela entre as suas.

(Ken) Qual é sua flor preferida?

A pergunta pegou Setsuko de surpresa. Onde ele queria chegar?

Depois de pensar por alguns segundos, Setsuko decidiu-se.

(Setsuko) Magnólias.

(Ken surpreso) Magnólias?!

(Setsuko sorrindo) Sim. Eu adoro magnólias. São minhas flores preferidas.

(Setsuko) "_E preferidas de Seita também._"

(Ken) Então anime-se! Eu vou pegar todas as magnólias que tiver na Koneko, e vou fazer-lhe o arranjo mais maravilhoso que você já viu!

(Setsuko) Ken...

(Ken) Depois disso, se você quiser me contar sua história, eu ouvirei com prazer.

A garota olhou atentamente para Ken, não sabendo o que pensar a respeito.

O jogador percebeu que Setsuko estava confusa, e resolveu deixá-la sozinha, para que pudesse reorganizar suas idéias.

(Ken) Eu vou abrir a floricultura agora. Sei que é cedo, mas vou aproveitar para procurar as magnólias. Essa não é a flor mais famosa entre nossas clientes... e eu espero ter alguma em algum lugar... e... não se preocupe... eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas... e se prometi que você terá um arranjo de magnólias, você terá.

A garota balançou a cabeça concordando, porém mal o jogador virou as costas afastando-se, ela caiu em pranto sentido.

(Setsuko) "_Ken... me perdoe..._"

oOo

Yohji ia dirigindo o carro, muito pensativo. Tinha na mente as imagens da missão anterior, e principalmente o modo brutal como os bandidos haviam sido mortos... tá certo que eram vilões, mas nunca tinha visto tanta crueldade...

Estavam se aproximando de um hospital. No fim, Omi achara melhor levar o ruivo direto para um pronto socorro, pois se ele precisasse de algum tratamento, eles ganhariam tempo.

Omi viajava abraçado a Aya no banco de trás, sempre passando a mão sobre os fios de cabelo macios do amante. E pronunciava palavras de carinho no ouvido do ruivo. Não sabia se ele podia ouvir, mas queria que Aya soubesse que não estava sozinho, que Omi estava ali com ele, para ele.

(Yohji) Não se preocupe, chibi. Não é nada de grave, tenha fé.

(Omi) Obrigado, Yohji.

Então, para surpresa de ambos, Aya abriu os olhos, e olhou ao redor, sentindo-se confuso.

(Omi) Aya... AYA!!

(Aya confuso) O que está acontecendo?

(Omi) Yohji! Pare o carro!

O loiro encontrou uma vaga para estacionar, e depois virou o corpo, a fim de poder observar o pálido líder da Weiss.

(Omi chorando) Aya! Aya!

(Aya) O que foi?

(Yohji) Você está bem?

(Aya irritado) E por que não estaria?

(Yohji) Aya, você ficou desacordado por mais de vinte e quatro horas...

(Aya surpreso) O que?

(Yohji) Ken encontrou você caído no chão da sala na sexta feira de manhã... e hoje já é sábado... deixou todo mundo preocupado... principalmente o chibi...

O ruivo abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o loirinho que chorava de modo descontrolado, agarrado ao seu corpo.

(Aya) Omi... não fica assim, eu estou bem.

(Yohji) Mas o que houve afinal? Você sentiu alguma dor? Passou mal? Não é melhor ir até o hospital, fazer uma consulta?

O ruivo parou pra pensar por um segundo, depois passou a mão pelos cabelos.

(Aya pensativo) Eu não sei... me lembro de ter ouvido um barulho... desci para ver quem era... e acabei pegando na extensão do telefone...e... e...

Finalmente as lembranças da noite de quinta feira vieram-lhe a memória, como peças de um quebra cabeças, e Aya pode lembrar-se de tudo.

A medida em que cada fato se tornava claro, os olhos do ruivo iam se arregalando de maneira espantada e urgente.

(Aya) Onde está o Ken?!

Yohji surpreendeu-se com o tom usado por Aya. Ele parecia preocupado...

(Yohji) Ficou em casa, com Setsuko...

(Aya) Yohji, dê meia volta, rápido! Precisamos chegar até a Koneko!

Alertado pela maneira como Aya agia, Yohji ligou o motor, e saiu a toda, quase batendo em um carro que vinha em sentido contrário.

(Yohji) O que foi, Aya? O que aconteceu?

O ruivo olhou preocupado para Yohji, decidindo se devia lhe dizer ou não. Ainda não sabia de toda a história, mas tinha certeza de que Ken estava correndo perigo.

(Omi) Diz o que é Aya. Não deixe o Yohji preocupado...

(Yohji) Se diz respeito ao Ken, eu tenho direito de saber.

Aya fechou os olhos e suspirou. Apesar de ter recebido um golpe mental relativamente forte e haver dormido por tanto tempo, ele não se sentia mal, nem com nenhuma conseqüência.

(Aya) Quinta feira a noite, eu ouvi uma conversa de telefone entre Setsuko e uma outra pessoa... elas estavam combinando os detalhes de um plano...

(Yohji confuso) Plano? Como assim, Aya, explica direito...

(Aya) Pelo que eu entendi, Setsuko havia usado esse tal de Seita como isca, para pegar um assassino... mas o plano falhou... e esse Seita desapareceu sem deixar vestígios...

(Omi) Que maldade, usar o próprio amigo para pegar um assassino...

(Yohji) Aya... você não está dizendo que ela pretende... MEU DEUS!!

(Aya) Isso mesmo...

O chibi sentiu-se confuso, não entendendo a linha de pensamento dos dois homens mais velhos.

(Omi) O que ela pretende, Aya?

O ruivo depositou uma mão sobre a cabeça de Omi, de forma carinhosa.

(Aya) Você se lembra que Setsuko dizia que Ken era muito parecido com o Seita? Quase idêntico?

(Omi) Lembro, é claro. Ela não disse isso apenas uma vez...

(Aya) Então, Omi...

O loirinho raciocinou por alguns segundos, e finalmente entendeu, arregalando os olhos.

(Omi) Você quer dizer que eles vão repetir o plano, mas vão usar Ken como isca, dessa vez?!

O silêncio foi a resposta do chibi. Cada vez mais incrédulo, ele voltou os olhos para Yohji, que estava muito quieto, segurando o volante com força.

(Yohji irritado) Por isso ela disse que faria o Ken sofrer...

(Aya) E isso não é tudo...

(Omi) O que foi, Aya?

(Aya) Setsuko tem poderes psíquicos... ela descobriu que eu havia ouvido seu plano, e me atingiu com um golpe mental muito forte... acho que foi por isso que eu apaguei tanto tempo.

(Omi) Poderes?

(Yohji pensativo) Ontem, durante a missão, nossos alvos morreram de forma muito estranha... eu não sabia como explicar, até agora...

(Omi) Poderes... como os de Nagi?

(Aya pensativo) Acho que sim...

(Yohji surpreso) Claro! Ela disse que seu sobrenome era Hashiru... e me soou familiar, embora não lembrasse de onde nem em que ocasião havia tido contato. Agora eu me lembro... durante uma investigação de assassinatos hediondos, Asuka e eu fomos afastados do caso, e quem assumiu foi um membro da família Hashiru... eu me lembro agora que o fulano era um médium famoso... eu fiquei puto da vida na época...

(Aya) Faz sentido...

(Omi) E durante a conversa, alguém mencionou sobre datas? Quando o plano será realizado?

(Aya) Ele já está sendo realizado, Omi. Pelo que eu entendi, desde o dia em que Setsuko chegou.

(Omi) Então desde quarta feira, o Ken é um alvo em potencial? Mas como ela sabe que o assassino viria aqui, até o Ken?

(Aya) Isso eu não sei. Não sei se o assassino agirá hoje, ou mês que vem, e creio que nem mesmo Setsuko poderá responder essa pergunta. Só sei que temos de arrancar a verdade dela de qualquer jeito... e o mais importante, temos de proteger o Ken... antes que seja tarde demais...

Um sentimento de urgência tomou conta do coração do playboy. O seu Ken estava correndo perigo!

Pisando no acelerador, Yohji dobrou uma esquina, cantando os pneus e queimando o asfalto. Aya e Omi seguraram-se nos bancos, mas nenhum dos dois reclamou, nem mesmo o frio líder da Weiss. Apenas podia imaginar a preocupação que Yohji estava sentindo, e não tirava-lhe a razão em sentir tanta pressa. Cada segundo poderia ser fatal.

(Yohji) Ken...

oOo

Depois que Ken saíra, Setsuko ainda chorara por um longo tempo. Perdida em sensações e dúvidas, que não sabia expor em palavras.

Como Ken podia ser tão gentil, e tão inocente ao mesmo tempo? Apesar de tudo, ele não enxergava o perigo a que estava sendo submetido? Ela lhe dera várias dicas e...

(Setsuko) MENTIROSA... a quem quer enganar? Você não o preveniu... o fez acreditar que se sentia apaixonada... ocultou-lhe a verdade... eu não tenho perdão...

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e suspirou.

(Setsuko) Mas não é tarde demais! Eu posso contar toda a verdade ao Ken e aos outros. Não vou mais expô-lo. A dormência em meu braço sumiu, não sei o que significa, mas eu não vou perder tempo com especulações.

No fundo, Setsuko se sentia fraca e incapaz. Quando soubera do plano que usaria Seita como isca, sua mente havia gritado, protestando de forma indignada ao analisar todos os riscos... e no fim, não conseguira evitar. Nada.

Apenas ficou quieta, vendo Kenji, o líder da equipe elaborar todo o esquema, até que o assassino desconhecido agiu, de forma rápida e imprevista, roubando-lhe seu amado Seita, e acabando com todo o grupo.

Dos quatro integrantes de sua equipe, apenas ela saíra com vida. Kenji e Masao estavam indiscutivelmente mortos e enterrados... mas Seita... o pobre e inocente Seita estava desaparecido. Nem 'vivo' nem 'morto'... nada que indicasse onde ele estava... e que lhe garantisse a paz que seu espirito merecia.

Setsuko tinha certeza de que ele estava morto. Sabia que seu corpo não mais respirava, mas... tinha que encontrá-lo... precisava encontrá-lo!

(Setsuko) DROGA!!

Para encontrar seu querido Seita, Setsuko precisava de outra isca, algo que atraísse o assassino, e que pudesse levá-los até seu esconderijo... precisava arriscar Ken para poder reencontrar Seita...

Mas os riscos... os riscos eram muito grandes! Seria algo que justificasse tudo? Valeria a pena no final? Setsuko queria acreditar que sim... mas...

(Setsuko chorando) Que eu faço?

Sua mente estava confusa. Ela passava por um conflito jamais imaginado. Seu coração estava dividido entre Seita e Ken.

Era certo que Ken não tinha a mesma importância em sua vida que havia tido Seita... não dava nem para comparar...

Mas Setsuko sentia que arriscando Ken dessa maneira era como uma reprise do seu erro no passado. E quais seriam as conseqüências? A morte de Ken? A morte de todos os integrantes da Weiss?

Ou infinitamente pior: Ken também seria levado pelo assassino, roubando a oportunidade de Setsuko finalmente encontrar Seita... Setsuko teria que passar por tudo de novo? Teria que ser julgada pela morte de seu querido Seita e depois pela morte de Ken?

(Setsuko) Não... não posso permitir...

Levantou-se decidida. Sabia o que tinha de fazer. Já havia tomado sua decisão, e sabia que era a acertada.

(Setsuko) Não vou levar esse plano a diante. Agora eu vejo perfeitamente. Seita estava chorando em meus sonhos, porque sabia que eu faria parte dessa monstruosidade... perdão, Seita... perdão pelo que eu te fiz, e perdão por não encontrar seu corpo e lhe dar a paz... mas eu preciso proteger a vida. Preciso impedir que essa tragédia se repita pela segunda vez, e por minha culpa mesmo...

Aproximou-se do telefone e o tirou do gancho.

(Setsuko) Finalmente eu entendo sua mensagem, querido Seita...graças a Kami Sama não é tarde demais...

Ia discar o números, quando parou surpresa. Sentiu que o formigamento voltava, mas de forma diferente. Uma dormência insuportável tomou conta de seu braço, se espalhando por todo o tronco e consequentemente as pernas.

A fraqueza que veio a seguir foi tão forte, que Setsuko não resistiu, suas forças fugiram, e ela caiu no chão, de forma pesada e desajeitada.

Nem em seus piores pesadelos ela havia se sentido assim. Não entendia aquela mensagem de seu subconsciente. Por que estava perdendo as forças de uma maneira tão radical? Se ficasse caída ali, não podia ligar para Manx, e cancelar aquele plano tão cruel.

Estava prestes a perder os sentidos, quando teve uma última visão. Viu Seita e Ken juntos, lado a lado, segurando pequenas estatuetas que lembravam muito as feitas pelos egípcios antigos.

Seita abriu as mãos, e deixou que sua estatua, a da deusa Tote, caísse e se quebrasse. A estatua que Ken segurava, também tinha a forma de Tote, mas no instante em que a estatua de Seita se quebrou, a de Ken se transformou, e Setsuko percebeu surpresa que passara a ser um ídolo do deus Anúbis.

A imagem de Seita desapareceu, e Ken olhou muito tristemente para Setsuko.

(Ken) Setsuko... o décimo quinto foi encontrado... Osiris vai ficar satisfeito agora.

Segurando firmemente a estatueta de Anúbis, a imagem de Ken desapareceu.

(Setsuko confusa) O que isso quer dizer? O assassino vai agir hoje? Tudo está perdido?!

Sua visão escureceu, e a sala rodopiou, provocando enjôos na garota.

(Setsuko) "_O que eu posso fazer, Seita? Responda, meu querido... irmão..._"

Desmaiou, antes que pudesse receber qualquer resposta...

oOo

(Ken) Merda!

O moreninho estava totalmente espantado. Havia revirado toda a Koneko, e não encontrara nenhum vaso com magnólias. Nem unzinho...

(Ken) Acho que nossa floricultura anda meio defasada... vou falar pro Yohji diversificar um pouco... não devemos viver só de rosas e orquídeas...

Olhou em volta desanimado.

(Ken) Talvez se eu substituísse por... margaridas... eca!! Melhor não...

Pegou algumas dálias e colocou sobre o balcão. Não eram suas flores preferidas, mas vira Yohji fazendo um arranjo com essas flores outro dia, e havia ficado realmente bonito... talvez se ele caprichasse... mesmo não sendo (muito) bom em montar esses arranjos...

A Koneko estava estranhamente vazia. Nenhuma cliente havia entrado. Tá certo que ainda era cedo, mas não era mais tão cedo assim... então... quem sabe fosse um aviso do destino, tendo a paz para montar um arranjo de... dálias. Paciência.

Estava reunindo coragem para começar sua tarefa, quando a porta se abriu, e um rapaz entrou.

Era alto, tinha cabelos longos e claros, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Os olhos eram azuis, e um tanto frios, mas nem por isso menos sedutores. A roupa que usava era elegante, sem exageros apesar de um pouquinho fora de moda.

(Ken sorrindo) Pois não?

(Koji) Ah, hoje você está atendendo...

(Ken confuso) Já nos conhecemos?

(Koji) Mais ou menos. Meu nome é Koji, e eu já estive aqui outras vezes.

Ken compreendeu que aquele era o rapaz que causara sua briga com Yohji na quarta feira.

(Ken) "_Puts! Foi apenas quarta feira? Parece que faz tanto tempo... foi no mesmo dia que Setsuko chegou..._"

(Ken) É... o Yohji comentou comigo...

(Koji) Você chamou muito minha atenção... a sua beleza...

O moreninho ficou vermelho, sentindo-se envergonhado pela forma direta com que o estranho lhe elogiara.

(Ken) ...

(Koji) Durante muito tempo eu procurei... alguém que fosse tão belo como você... em todos os sentidos, não apenas o físico... cometi erros... muitos erros eu admito, mas finalmente minha busca acabou...

(Ken) O que quer dizer com isso?

(Koji surpreso) Yohji não deu meu recado a você?

(Ken confuso) Recado? Que recado?

(Koji sorrindo) Vejo que não. Ken... você é o décimo quinto... minha busca acabou.

(Ken curioso) Décimo quinto? Isso é bom?

Koji soltou uma gargalhada divertida e satisfeita. Sim, Ken era perfeito, era exatamente o que havia procurado por tanto tempo... não tinha palavras para descrever sua emoção. Queria apenas olhar para o moreninho por horas e horas... por toda eternidade... e era exatamente isso o que faria...

(Koji) Isso é bom. É muito bom... eu vivi muito tempo procurando pelos quinze Anjos de Anúbis... tive muito trabalho, é claro... rodei o mundo todo... e consegui reunir catorze deles...

(Ken surpreso) Anjos de Anúbis? Isso não é mitologia egípcia? Eu nunca ouvi falar nesses anjos...

(Koji) Você conhece a história do Egito?

(Ken sorrindo) Mais ou menos. Acho fascinante.

(Koji suspirando) Você é mesmo perfeito...

Esse novo elogio cobriu as faces de Ken de rubor, para o prazer de Koji.

(Ken) Mas... e esses anjos? Na mitologia egípcia não existe esse termo 'anjo'...

(Koji sorrindo) É verdade... essa parte eu precisei adaptar. Originalmente, seriam os quinze mensageiros de Osiris, aqueles que acompanham o Devorador de Almas... algo como os anjos da cultura ocidental.

A explicação deixou Ken um pouco ressabiado. Não via ligação entre uma coisa e outra. E além disso, conhecia a história do Devorador de Almas... o ser que destruía as almas cujos corações impuros não passavam no teste de Anúbis...

(Ken) ...

(Koji) O décimo quinto anjo... me deu tanto trabalho... e inúmeras decepções... mas finalmente eu te encontrei... e tenho que admitir que valeu pelo esforço...

(Ken) ...

(Koji) Ken... você será meu décimo quinto anjo e fará parte do meu triunfante trabalho!

Agora Ken estava mais do que apenas ressabiado. Achou melhor cortar a conversa por ali, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Koji sacou uma pequena pistola do bolso do casaco e apontou para Ken.

(Koji) Você não tem o direito de recusar. Ao nascer belo desse jeito, recebeu o destino sagrado de Osiris. Aceite sem reclamar a dádiva dos deuses...

Apertou o gatilho mal fazendo mira, e o moreninho sentiu uma picada no pescoço.

Um frio penetrou em suas veias, e percorreu todo o seu corpo. A floricultura começou a rodar e Ken caiu sem sentidos sobre o balcão.

Koji guardou a arma de volta no bolso, e depois pegou Ken nos braços, parando um segundo para admirar-lhe a face.

(Koji sorrindo) Obrigado, poderosa deusa Cnum... por criar algo tão perfeito. Osiris ficará satisfeito, com a minha dádiva... mas não mais do que eu... por poder admirar esse garoto... para sempre...

Saindo de seu transe, Koji abandonou a floricultura, sabendo que jamais Yohji e os outros poderiam encontrá-lo, nem mesmo desconfiar de que ele era o responsável.

Agora poderia se preocupar somente em transformar Ken no décimo quinto anjo de Anúbis... e isso seria feito o mais rápido possível... ou seja... essa noite mesmo...

oOo

Yohji estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito, e saindo apressado, dirigiu-se para a floricultura.

Aya e Omi não perderam tempo, e depois de trancar o carro (Yohji nem se lembrou disso) acompanharam o playboy.

Yohji abriu a porta da Koneko, e parou surpreso. O local estava vazio. Não havia nenhum cliente, e ninguém para tomar conta.

Devagar, o loiro aproximou-se do balcão, reparando no vaso de dálias, que parecia ter sido esquecido por alguém.

Sentindo um aperto no coração, Yohji pressentiu que nada de bom poderia vir dessa constatação. Tinha certeza de que o moreninho não deixaria a floricultura abandonada dessa maneira, com a porta destrancada, a menos que fosse obrigado a isso.

Os outros dois assassinos entraram na loja, olhando ao redor, e também não gostaram do que viram.

Sem falar nada, Aya trancou a porta da floricultura e dirigiu-se para a casa.

(Omi) Calma, Yohji, talvez ele esteja com a Setsuko...

O loiro fechou os olhos com força, querendo mesmo acreditar nessa hipótese, mas algo o avisava de que não era bem assim... acabou seguindo Aya e Omi.

Os três entraram na casa, cheios de precaução. Com certeza o local estava muito silencioso. Estranhamente silencioso.

Sem saber o que esperar, deram de cara com Setsuko, caída no chão, aparentemente desmaiada.

(Yohji) O que houve aqui?

Percebeu que o telefone estava fora do gancho. Colocou-o no lugar, enquanto Aya pegava a garota nos braços e a depositava no sofá.

(Omi) Setsuko... Setsuko! Acorda!!

O chibi estava ajoelhado próximo ao sofá, e dava pequenos tapas na face da garota. Parecia inútil, como no caso de Aya, ela parecia mais do que apenas desmaiada. Era quase como se estivesse em coma.

(Yohji) Parece que aconteceu com ela o mesmo que aconteceu com o Aya...

(Aya) Espero que não seja o mesmo caso. Se Ken foi levado pelo assassino (e eu tenho certeza que foi), não temos tempo a perder.

(Yohji) Mas se ela não acorda!

Segurou a garota pelos ombros, e começou a chacoalhá-la. Todo seu esforço foi inútil.

(Omi) Não adianta, Yohji. Já sei, eu vou até a farmácia comprar alguns sais, e já volto! Vê se não mata ela até lá!

(Aya) Não demore, Omi...

(Omi) Certo!

O loirinho saiu feito um raio da sala, e logo eles ouviam a porta da frente se fechando.

Aya resolveu ir até o quarto de Setsuko, tentar descobrir algo de útil, e Yohji foi com ele.

(Yohji) Se eu ficar sozinho com essa ai sou capaz de acordá-la na base da violência...

(Aya) Hn.

Yohji abriu a porta do quarto, e olhou em volta. Aparentemente nada havia mudado, estava com a mesma aparecia de quando Ken ainda o usava.

Sem nenhuma cerimonia, Yohji começou a abrir algumas gavetas, que sabia serem usadas por Setsuko, e Aya foi olhar na mochila em que ela trouxera suas roupas.

(Yohji) Aqui só tem roupa... ei, espere ai, Aya, vem ver isso...

Era um envelope pardo, idêntico aos que Manx trazia com as missões. Tinha um peso acima da média, o que despertou o interesse dos dois assassinos.

(Aya) O que tem dentro?

Yohji aproximou-se da cama, e despejou todo o conteúdo do envelope sobre o colchão.

Surpresos, viram que o pacote continha dezenas de fotos de Ken, em diversas ocasiões. Haviam fotos do moreninho trabalhando na Koneko, várias fotos dele em frente a loja, sobre a moto, incontáveis imagens de Ken jogando futebol, ou simplesmente andando na rua.

O playboy olhava cada uma delas com crescente espanto. Percebeu que havia algumas folhas junto das fotos, e pegando-as, começou a ler. Sentindo um gosto amargo na boca, Yohji passou as folhas para Aya, que apenas correu os olhos sobre elas.

(Aya) É uma descrição de todos os hábitos de Ken...

(Yohji) Como eles sabem tanto?

(Aya) Yohji...

O loiro olhou fixamente para Aya, durante alguns segundos.

(Yohji) Você acha que Pérsia...

Apontando as fotos e o relatório com a mão, Aya fez uma careta irritada.

(Aya) E ainda resta dúvidas?

(Yohji furioso) Aquele desgraçado teve MESMO coragem de fazer isso?!

(Aya) Não sei por que, mas não me surpreende. No começo, eu desconfiei de Setsuko, mas achei que ela havia usado algum truque para enganar Manx. Agora vejo que não foi preciso truque nenhum... Manx sabia de tudo, desde o começo...

O ruivo olhou a mochila de Setsuko, que ainda segurava. Estava totalmente vazia, e faltava olhar apenas um dos bolsos.

Mesmo sem ter esperança de encontrar alguma pista, Aya abriu o pequeno zíper, e surpreso, descobriu que havia uma foto ali dentro.

(Aya) Yohji, olhe isto.

Ambos observaram a foto. A imagem mostrava Setsuko, com os cabelos negros um tanto mais curtos, abraçada com um garoto que tinha as feições parecidas com Ken: cabelos castanhos e curtos, pele morena, expressão sorridente... apenas os olhos que estavam fechados não podiam ser comparados. Era óbvio que se tratava de Seita.

(Yohji) Mas... ele parece mais novo que ela, não?

(Aya irritado) Isso é óbvio. Esse garoto é mais novo que Ken. Deve ter no máximo uns dezessete anos...

(Yohji) A semelhança é mesmo incrível...

(Aya) Você está certo. São mesmo parecidos... quando ele tiver a idade de Ken será mais parecido ainda...

(Yohji amargo) Ele NUNCA terá a idade de Ken...

(Aya) ...

(Yohji) Você se esqueceu que esse Seita já era e o próximo da lista é o Ken?! Eu não posso esquecer! E vou lá acordar essa maldita garota agora mesmo, nem que seja na base da porrada!

(Aya) Matá-la não vai adiantar de nada!

(Yohji) Eu sei! Mas vou me sentir muito melhor depois de quebrar alguns ossos daquela... daquela...

Levantou-se disposto a colocar suas idéias de espancamento em prática, mas Aya foi mais rápido e segurou-lhe o braço com força.

(Aya) Não, Yohji. Não piore as coisas.

(Yohji) Piorar as coisas? Que engraçado, Aya... você preocupado com Setsuko...

(Aya irritado) Não estou preocupado com ela. E sim com o Ken. Setsuko é a única que pode nos dar uma pista de onde Ken está, e se você pretende estragar tudo quebrando os dentes dela, eu vou ter que quebrar os SEUS!!

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Imagino o que você deve estar se sentindo, mas aquela garota lá embaixo é a única chance que o Ken tem. Por mais que você a odeie, não ponha tudo a perder.

O loiro suspirou profundamente, esfregando os olhos de modo cansado.

(Yohji) Você está certo, Aya... me desculpe... eu vou ficar aqui em cima... a hora que o Omi chegar, você por favor me avisa?

O ruivo entendeu que Yohji queria e precisava ficar sozinho.

(Aya) Claro.

Saiu do quarto encostando a porta atrás de si. Mal se viu sozinho, e Yohji voltou para a cama, continuando a observar os papéis e fotos.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre uma das fotos, onde Ken estava sentado sobre a moto, segurando o capacete em uma das mãos e um pequeno papel na outra mão. Parecia pronto pra mais uma entrega, e sorria... apesar de tudo Ken sempre sorria...

(Yohji) Ken... eu não vou perder você...

Aya observou Setsuko, e percebeu que ela ainda estava desacordada. Depois observou o relógio do DVD player. Já passava das onze horas.

(Aya) Melhor encomendar alguma coisa.

Foi até a cozinha e discou para um restaurante. O ruivo sabia que era uma situação absurda, pensar em comida numa hora dessas, mas a verdade é que ele não tinha nada pra fazer, e como Omi estava demorando...

O rapaz da entrega trouxe tudo que Aya havia encomendado, e poucos minutos depois, finalmente Omi chegou.

(Omi) Desculpe a demora. A farmácia estava lotada, e só tinha uma moça para atender. Ela acordou?

(Aya) Não.

(Omi) Cadê o Yohji?

(Aya) Tá lá no quarto do Ken. Me dá os sais, que eu vou usá-los em Setsuko, enquanto isso chama o Yohji.

(Omi) Tá!

O loirinho subiu as escadas correndo, e logo desceu seguido por Yohji.

Aya já estava na sala, e percebendo que estavam todos ali, encostou os sais no nariz de Setsuko, fazendo com que a garota espirrasse, ao mesmo tempo em que sua face se contraia numa careta irritada.

(Yohji) Acho que funcionou.

(Omi) Eu trouxe o mais forte de todos...

(Yohji pensativo) Deveríamos ter feito isso com Aya...

(Aya) ...

Então Setsuko teve nosso acesso de espirros, finalmente abrindo os olhos, e fitando todos os integrantes da Weiss ali presentes. Sentiu perfeitamente o ar de irritação e o clima de hostilidade que havia no ambiente.

(Omi) Você está bem?

(Yohji) Espero que sim, porque talvez o Ken não esteja...

Setsuko olhou surpresa para Yohji, e depois abaixou a cabeça.

(Setsuko) Então já aconteceu?

(Aya irritado) O que você quer dizer com isso?

(Setsuko) Ken foi levado?

(Yohji furioso) FOI!!

Sentia vontade de voar no pescoço daquela garota e esganá-la, mas as palavras de Aya ainda estavam em sua mente, e Yohji sabia que ele estava certo. Se matasse Setsuko agora, Ken não teria chance nenhuma.

(Setsuko) Pelo menos vocês estão vivos... sinto muito pelo Ken, mas é tarde demais para ele...

(Omi) O que?

(Aya) Não diga isso! Faz poucas horas que ele desapareceu, não deve ser tarde demais, não ainda!

(Yohji) Tem que ter uma saída, um jeito! Você não tem nenhuma pista sobre esse assassino misterioso?

(Setsuko) Nenhuma.

(Aya) Por que não começa nos explicando tudo?

A garota olhou para os três assassinos, analisando-os por um minuto. Depois resolveu contar-lhes. Eles tinham direito de saber.

(Setsuko) Esse caso começou a dois anos atrás. Nossa equipe havia sido formada especialmente para desvendar 'Os crimes de Anúbis'... era assim que Kenji os chamava...

(Aya) Kenji?

(Setsuko) Kenji era o líder da nossa equipe. Éramos quatro: Kenji, Masao, Seita e eu. Seita era o mais novo, e com certeza o mais poderoso de nós quatro...

(Yohji) Todos tinham poderes?

(Setsuko) Todos nós. Ao longo das investigações, fomos montando um quebra cabeças tão assustador, que eu cheguei a querer desistir, mas já era tarde. Cada um de nós quatro tinha uma função no grupo. A Kenji cabia a tarefa de... capturar o assassino, eu deveria usar meus poderes para defender Seita, Masao montava o perfil do assassino, e Seita... Seita era...

(Yohji) A isca...

A garota olhou surpresa para Yohji, pensando no quanto ele estaria furioso com ela.

(Setsuko) Sim, Seita era a isca. Masao era perfeito em seu trabalho, e logo tínhamos uma série de informações, contendo locais que o assassino gostava de freqüentar, e coisas que ele gostava de fazer, e assim colocamos o plano em ação.

(Omi) O plano?

(Setsuko) Atrair o assassino até Seita.

(Yohji) Mas... como?

(Setsuko) Sabíamos que o assassino tinha certa preferência por rapazes com o físico de Seita... a maioria dos desaparecidos tinha entre dezessete e vinte anos, cabelos castanhos ou negros, curtos e lisos, também praticavam algum tipo de esporte...

(Aya) Começa a fazer sentido...

(Setsuko) Então espalhamos informações sobre Seita pelos meios em que o assassino costumava freqüentar, e assim, o trouxemos até nós.

(Aya) Mas o plano falhou...

(Setsuko) Não contávamos que o assassino também tivesse poderes paranormais.

Os três integrantes da Weiss receberam essa notícia com espanto incalculável. Um assassino com poderes paranormais...

(Aya) E o que aconteceu?

(Setsuko) Vocês trabalham em uma floricultura, e nós tínhamos um petshop... o assassino freqüentou o local por algum tempo, e uma manhã, sem que pudéssemos esperar, ele simplesmente entrou, e usando seus poderes matou Masao e depois Kenji. Eles não tiveram tempo nem de reagir. Depois ele se voltou contra mim... eu estava apavorada, não esperava esse tipo de ataque... então... então...

Todos perceberam que a garota estava prestes a romper em lágrimas. Parecia que vivia o horror daquele dia novamente, mas Yohji não se comoveu. Tinha muito a perder, e não ia permitir que uma garota histérica o atrapalhasse.

(Yohji irritado) Então...O QUE?!

Ela engoliu o choro, e respirou fundo.

(Setsuko) Ao invés de proteger Seita, eu usei meus poderes para me proteger. O assassino usou um golpe tão poderoso em mim, que eu perdi os sentidos, mas não cheguei a morrer, graças a proteção psíquica que usei em mim mesma.

(Aya) Quando você acordou, Seita tinha sido levado...

(Setsuko) Eu nunca mais vi meu amado Seita...

(Yohji irritado) Acho que não era tão amado assim...

(Aya) Mas você disse que viu o assassino... então você sabe como ele é...

(Setsuko) Não. O golpe que ele usou afetou minha memória. Eu não me lembro da face dele... apenas algumas características. Sei que ele tem cabelos longos e claros, e olhos azuis.

(Aya) Isso não ajuda muito.

(Omi) O que mais vocês sabiam?

(Setsuko) Chegamos a conclusão de que esse assassino agia baseado em uma antiga mitologia egípcia, que descreve alguns seres de excepcional beleza...

(Yohji) Merda. Não quero saber de lendas. Quero saber como tiveram coragem de fazer isso com um companheiro de vocês! E o que é pior, como puderam envolver o Ken?!

(Setsuko) Sabendo os locais que o assassino costuma freqüentar, foi fácil implantar pistas que o trouxessem até a Koneko (propagandas com fotos do Ken, exibições das partidas em que Ken era a estrela, mais fotos...), e conseqüentemente ao Ken...

(Omi surpreso) Como você é fria, Setsuko... você não amava o Seita?

(Aya enojado) Se ela teve coragem de usar o namorado, você acha que ela ia hesitar em usar Ken, um total desconhecido?

Setsuko arregalou os olhos surpresa. Eles estavam achando que Seita era seu namorado? Seu amado Seita... claro, ela dera todas as pistas para isso... seria de se esperar que chegassem a conclusão de que eram namorados...

Resolveu contar a verdade, talvez conseguisse um pouco de paz para a sua consciência.

(Setsuko) Seita não era meu namorado...

(Aya) Como não?

(Setsuko) Ele era meu irmão mais novo...

(Omi surpreso) Seu irmão?

Aya empalideceu profundamente, não querendo acreditar em seus ouvidos. Yohji abriu a boca e esqueceu de fechá-la.

(Aya) Você usou o próprio irmão?

Pensou em Aya chan, sua irmã, que estava cada vez pior, internada naquele hospital. Sabia que ele, o frio e insensível líder da Weiss não teria coragem de usar a própria irmã em um plano tão sórdido.

Yohji saiu de seu torpor, afastando-se do sofá, e dando as costas para a garota.

(Yohji) Você matou seu próprio irmão, Setsuko... entregou-o de bandeja nas mãos de um assassino frio... aposto que ele não sabia que era a isca para prender um assassino, não é?

(Setsuko) Acertou. Seita nem mesmo desconfiava...

(Yohji) Setsuko... que espécie de monstro é você? Que demônio maldito se esconde nessa pele de anjo? Um ser que não tem sentimentos? Porque saiu do inferno? Porque não ficou lá com os outros demônios? Só assim pessoas inocentes como Seita e Ken poderiam viver em paz!

(Setsuko) É muito fácil você ficar ai, me condenando, e jogando essas coisas horríveis na minha cara! Você diz que eu não tenho sentimentos? Pois eu TENHO! EU TENHO SENTIMENTOS!! Você pode imaginar como é deitar todas as noites e acordar todas as manhãs sabendo do que eu fiz?

Levantou-se do sofá e aproximou-se de uma parede, ficando de costas para os três. Yohji voltou-se, e olhou para Setsuko, aguardando que ela continuasse.

(Setsuko) Eu fiz o que tinha de fazer. Você fala, como se Seita fosse a única vítima, mas... você sabe quantas pessoas esse assassino já matou? Não tenho os números exatos, mas seguindo o perfil traçado, o número de jovens desaparecidos, com as mesmas características de Seita e Ken é assustador.

(Omi) Outras vítimas?

(Setsuko) Usar Seita como isca foi uma medida desesperada, mas era a luz que havia no fim do túnel... sabe quantas pessoas ele matou depois de Seita e antes de pegar o Ken? Achamos que são pelo menos quinze jovens...

(Aya) Quinze...

(Setsuko) Em menos de seis meses... eu não usei Ken para uma vingança pessoal e mesquinha, apenas quero evitar que mais pessoas sofram, que mais famílias passem pela dor de perder seus entes queridos.

(Yohji) Eu não quero mais ouvir nada. Você acha mesmo que vai me convencer? Você tem mais é que sofrer, por ser essa pessoa terrível que você é. Nada justifica o que fez, e nada justifica usar o Ken, arriscar a vida do Ken desse jeito.

(Omi pensativo) Um demônio com rosto de anjo...

(Setsuko) Aliás, essa é a lenda que o assassino usa.

(Omi) Como assim?

(Setsuko) Acreditamos que ele mata baseado em uma mitologia do Egito antigo.

(Yohji irritado) Não quero saber de lendas! Preciso de uma pista concreta que nos leve ao Ken.

(Aya suspirando) Fale mais sobre essa lenda.

O ruivo estava confuso e assustado, com tudo o que havia descoberto. Setsuko era mesmo uma pessoa surpreendente. Sentindo que precisava reorganizar as idéias, Aya pediu que Setsuko explicasse a tal lenda.

(Setsuko) O assassino está tentando montar um quadro famoso de hieróglifos, que conta a história do deus Anúbis, e os quinze anjos do Devorador de almas.

(Omi confuso) Como assim?

(Setsuko) O quadro mostra catorze sombras, que seriam como 'anjos' que acompanham o Devorador de almas, e acredita-se que o décimo quinto seja o próprio deus Osiris, embora poucas pessoas discordem dessa teoria, pois Osiris é sempre representado pela imagem de uma múmia, e nesse quadro...

Enquanto ouvia a explicação, Yohji parou de respirar. Aquilo estava soando-lhe familiar... já havia ouvido falar em algo semelhante... mas... onde fora?

Ao lembrar-se, o loiro arregalou os olhos, e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, caindo de joelhos no chão, soltando apenas um gemido, e levando as mãos a cabeça.

(Yohji) Merda... merda... MERDA!!

Aya, Omi e Setsuko ficaram assustados com isso. Não esperavam que a história de Osiris perturbasse tanto o playboy.

Totalmente furioso, o playboy ergueu-se e acertou um chute na mesinha de centro, fazendo o tampo de vidro se quebrar em mil pedaços.

Omi arregalou os olhos de modo espantado, e recuou um passo, preocupado com os cacos de vidro que voaram em todos os sentidos.

O loiro continuou chutando tudo o que via pela frente, num acesso incontido de fúria e incapacidade. Aya já estava ficando preocupado com a súbita 'loucura' do playboy, resolveu 'sossega-lo' com dois ou três socos, mas o que o loiro disse a seguir o deixou paralisado.

(Yohji) MALDITO KOJI!! EU DEVIA SABER! MALDITO MALDITO MALDITO!!

(Aya surpreso) Koji? Aquele rapaz que fez você brigar com Ken?

(Omi) O que houve, Yohji?

(Aya irritado) Acalme-se, Yohji, e explique-se!

(Yohji) Esse maldito continuou rondando a Koneko, e voltou aqui na sexta feira!

(Omi) E o que tem demais?

(Yohji) Ele me perguntou sobre o Ken... e pediu que eu desse um recado para ele.

(Aya) Que recado?

(Yohji) Ele pediu que eu avisasse ao Ken, que ele era o 'décimo quinto'... eu não entendi isso na hora...

(Setsuko) Você deu o recado?

(Yohji) Claro que não! Eu pensei que o cara fosse doido, como eu ia saber?

(Setsuko) Você sabe como esse Koji é?

(Omi) Sim, Yohji sabe, todos nós sabemos...

A garota respirou profundamente, e sentou-se no sofá.

(Setsuko) Yohji, venha aqui. Se você viu o rosto de Koji, e se lembra das feições dele, então nem tudo está perdido.

Meio ressabiado, Yohji sentou-se no sofá ao lado da garota. Setsuko estendeu as mãos, e segurou o rosto do playboy.

(Setsuko) Espero... que não seja tarde demais...

Então Yohji sentiu uma coisa estranha, como se alguém entrasse no recanto mais profundo da sua mente, e pudesse ler tudo, até seus pensamentos mais secretos.

(Yohji)"_Acho que isso vai me dar dor de cabeça..._"

E foi a última coisa que pensou, antes da sensação piorar, e o loiro perder os sentidos.

oOo

Ken abriu os olhos, e olhou ao redor espantado. Cerrou as pálpebras rapidamente, pois uma tontura estranha fez com que todo o ambiente rodopiasse lhe dando enjôos.

Alguns minutos depois tentou abrir os olhos novamente, dessa vez a tontura foi mais fraca e o moreninho viu que estava em um quarto amplo, deitado sobre uma grande cama entre cobertas macias.

Sentando-se sobre a cama, ele procurou reconhecer o local, mas definitivamente não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava.

Além da cama, havia uma poltrona e um grande espelho, e mais nada. A porta dupla de madeira estava fechada, e pesadas cortinas vermelhas escondiam as janelas.

(Ken) Mas... que lugar é esse?

Levantando-se devagar, pois ainda sentia umas vertigens, dirigiu-se até as cortinas, e afastando uma delas, aproximou o rosto do vidro, tentando enxergar a paisagem lá fora. Missão quase impossível, pois estava escuro, e o moreninho não conseguiu ver nada além do próprio rosto refletido no vidro.

Porém, Ken teve a sensação de que não estava no térreo, e sim no segundo ou terceiro andar de uma casa (ou prédio...)

(Ken) Mas...

A última coisa de que se lembrava era daquele homem estranho lhe apontando uma espécie de arma, e depois... branco total...

O moreninho ficou absolvido em pensamentos preocupados, quando a porta de madeira se abriu, causando-lhe um pequeno susto.

(Koji) Ah! Você acordou! Está tudo bem? Imagino que você deve estar se sentindo um tanto... estranho, mas não se preocupe, é efeito do tranqüilizante que eu usei...

O rapaz se dirigiu a poltrona, e sentou-se muito a vontade.

(Koji sorrindo) Porque não se senta também? Vamos conversar.

Sentindo-se totalmente arisco com aquele homem, Ken dirigiu-se até a cama, e sentou-se sobre ela, sem tirar os olhos de Koji em momento algum. Por sua vez, o loiro também seguia atentamente os passos do jogador, sem parar de admira-lo.

Mesmo depois de Ken se sentar, Koji ainda ficou admirando-lhe por muito tempo, até o moreninho sentir-se incomodado e pouco a vontade.

(Ken) Ahem...

Saindo do transe, Koji sorriu.

(Koji) Desculpe. Eu ainda me surpreendo com você, Ken. Geralmente as pessoas estariam em pânico, ou assustadas, mas você não. Você está apenas em guarda, sem saber o que esperar de tudo isso.

(Ken) ...

(Koji) Mas não fique envergonhado. Isso não deixa de ser o elogio supremo de minha parte. Não há nada mais desagradável do que um jovem atleta em pânico. Confesso que já tive dificuldades em... dominá-los...

Nesse momento Ken engoliu em seco. Não havia gostado do som da palavra 'dominá-los'. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Koji procurou desfazer as dúvidas do jogador.

(Koji) Por favor, não tenha medo. Eu não usei o verbo 'dominar' com sentido sexual. Por favor não me julgue um simples aproveitador. Nem me passa pela cabeça abusar de você, Ken... por mais tentadora que seja essa idéia. Fique tranqüilo quanto a esse respeito.

(Ken) Eu... sinto muito... mas é que a situação é atípica...

(Koji) Eu sei. E se me permite, vou explicar-lhe tudo... mas antes, faz algum tempo que você está aqui, e imagino que deve estar com fome, já que já passa e muito da hora do almoço... venha comigo, por favor.

Levantou-se e foi em direção a porta, sabendo que Ken o seguiria. E realmente o moreninho o fez. Mais por curiosidade de saber o porque estava ali, do que por fome realmente.

Como Ken havia suspeitado, eles estavam no segundo andar de uma casa, e após descerem uma ampla escadaria, saíram em um longo corredor com inúmeras portas em ambos os lados.

Chegando em frente a segunda do lado direito, Koji parou, e abrindo a porta, fez um gesto para que Ken entrasse.

O local era uma sala de jantar enorme, como as que o jogador havia visto apenas em filmes. No centro dela havia uma mesa comprida, com espaço para pelo menos cinqüenta pessoas. Os dois primeiros lugares estavam arrumados, como se já esperassem visitas.

E sobre a mesa estava arrumada uma grande quantidade de comida.

(Ken surpreso) Nossa.

(Koji sorrindo) Eu sei. É assustador, mas achei que você se sentiria mais a vontade aqui, do que em uma mesa para dois, estou certo?

(Ken) É... está...

(Koji) Sente-se, pode ficar a vontade.

E para deixar o jogador menos encabulado, ele mesmo pegou um prato e se serviu, terminando por encher uma taça com vinho branco.

Ken observou tudo em silêncio, não sabendo como agir. A verdade é que fora seqüestrado, e não se sentia bem almoçando com seu captor... era por demais estranho...

Suspirando, Koji acabou por pegar um prato vazio, e depois de enchê-lo, entregou para Ken.

(Koji) Não se faça de rogado! Você não comeu nada desde essa manhã. Não quero que você passe fome. De jeito nenhum!

Temendo irrita-lo, Ken pegou um garfo, e comeu um pouquinho, totalmente sem vontade. Recusou uma taça com vinho. Ainda não sabia (e não entendia) o que se passava, e não queria ter a mente embaçada pelo álcool ao conversar com Koji.

(Koji) Ah, sim, a hora dos esclarecimentos... vamos ver como você vai reagir... seus sucessores foram... er... no mínimo constrangedores... ficando histéricos e chorando... se preocupando... com exceção do décimo quarto, é claro... mas até ele não resistiu, quando soube do destino glorioso que teria...

Ao ouvir Koji falando com tanto entusiasmo, Ken não pode evitar um calafrio. Aquele loiro parecia um tanto... louco...

(Koji sorrindo) Mas você não... você foi diferente! Desde a floricultura, até mesmo agora. É tão fantástico... sinto como se você fosse o próprio Devorador de Almas...

(Ken desanimado) Essa não é uma comparação muito elegante...

O outro soltou uma boa gargalhada.

(Koji pensativo) Sabe, Ken, o que eu considero a melhor coisa do mundo?

(Ken) O que?

(Koji) A beleza. A beleza da vida. Eu passei os últimos anos procurando uma forma perfeita, que tivesse beleza inigualável. E a dois anos atrás, ao observar um quadro referente a hieróglifos egípcios, eu me deparei com a beleza perfeita: a beleza do Devorador de almas, protegido por seus catorze espíritos... ou 'anjos' se preferir.

(Ken) Eu já vi esse quadro a que você se refere, é o 'Os anjos de Anúbis' não é?

(Koji sorrindo) Sim, esse mesmo. A maior parte dos estudiosos diz que o décimo quinto anjo é o próprio Osiris, mas eu sei que não é assim, o décimo quinto anjo é na verdade o maravilhoso Devorador de almas...

(Ken) Eu não diria que ele é exatamente 'maravilhoso'...

(Koji) Ele é como você, Ken... pune os que não são puros de coração, estraçalhando-lhes as almas... é o que você faz na escuridão da noite, não é? Pune os maus, tirando-lhes a vida... estou errado?

(Ken) ...

Não sabia o que falar. Era exatamente isso o que ele fazia.

(Koji) Eu tenho muito dinheiro, Ken. Mais do que poderia gastar em vinte vidas. E comecei a ter uma preocupação. Eu quero deixar algo para o mundo,. Deixar a minha marca. Algo que todos saberão que fui eu quem fez... depois de muito pensar, eu cheguei a conclusão de que tinha de achar um jeito de preservar a beleza. Enganar a morte, salvando a beleza perfeita para as futuras gerações, mesmo que me mantendo no mercado negro...

(Ken) E o que você fez?

(Koji) Comecei a restituir o quadro 'Os anjos de Anúbis', usando anjos de verdade...

(Ken surpreso) Anjos de verdade?

(Koji sorrindo) Sim... seres humanos tão belos e perfeitos, que pareciam anjos...

(Ken) Não entendo...

(Koji) Vai entender.

(Ken) Mas... eu não sou...

O loiro nem permitiu que Ken continuasse a protestar.

(Koji) Eu andei o mundo todo, procurei e procurei... consegui encontrar garotos que fossem perfeitos para representar os anjos... mas para o Devorador de almas, eu queria o que fosse MAIS PERFEITO e o que fosse MAIS BONITO... e finalmente encontrei...

(Ken) Mas... por que eu?

(Koji) Quando eu digo o mais bonito, não quero dizer só beleza exterior (e isso você tem de sobra). Eu quero dizer beleza interior também. Esse seu jeito ingênuo de olhar o mundo e essa grande inocência de acreditar nas pessoas, não importando o quão terríveis elas podem ser...

(Ken) Koji...

(Ken) Isso é muito raro, Ken... e eu quero proteger com todas as minhas forças esse seu coração precioso e gentil.

(Ken) Mas... o Aya é mais bonito que eu! Até o Yohji e...

Mas o loiro fez um gesto de desprezo, como se a simples idéia de comparar Ken a Aya e a Yohji fosse repugnante demais para ser levada em consideração.

(Koji) Hunf... eu te disse que AMO a vida. E o que ela representa. Você vem e me fala sobre Aya, e sua beleza de mármore. Eu conheço o tipo de Aya, dono de uma beleza física inigualável e fria como a morte. Sim, ele é frio e distante, totalmente o oposto de você. Eu não quero que o Devorador de almas seja representado por uma beleza assim, sem sorrisos, sem o brilho que apenas seus olhos tem, Ken. Se eu quisesse a beleza de Aya, não iria atrás de anjos, apenas contrataria um artista, para esculpir pedras, porque mesmo uma pedra cinzenta pode ser moldada, até ficar bela como Aya...

(Ken surpreso) ...

(Koji) Eu não quero belezas como as de seus companheiros. A frieza de Aya, a futilidade de Yohji e o exagero de Omi... nada disso serve para o Devorador de almas. Apenas você pode representá-lo. Você e sua beleza quente, viva! Seu coração fervoroso que acredita nas pessoas, e confia nelas. Ken, seja o meu Devorador de almas! Aceite fazer parte dessa grandiosidade que o mundo nunca viu igual!

(Ken) Eu não acho que seja bem por ai...

Estava confuso com aquilo tudo. Afinal de contas, o que Koji queria dizer com aquilo? Que era aquele tal de quadro que ele iria reconstituir? Por que precisava dele? Seria uma peça de teatro?

(Koji sorrindo) Ken! Não é uma peça de teatro... longe disso!

O moreninho arregalou os olhos... Koji havia lido sua mente?

(Koji) Isso mesmo, meu garoto. Eu posso ler a sua mente... e esse é apenas um dos meus truques...

Desistindo de comer, Ken largou o garfo ao lado do prato. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais confuso e mais assustador. Olhou para Koji, sentindo-se perdido e assustado.

(Koji) Não tenha medo, Ken. Eu jamais lhe faria mal. Nem mesmo em pensamentos. Já lhe disse isso antes.

(Ken) É que...

(Koji) Vejo que perdeu o apetite. Venha comigo. Está na hora de você conhecer a minha obra prima...

Sem poder evitar, o moreninho sentiu um novo arrepio gelado, percorrendo-lhe as costas de alto a baixo. Com certeza era um dia de muitas surpresas...

Yohji abriu os olhos sentindo uma baita dor de cabeça. Era até pior do que as ressacas depois da bebedeira.

(Yohji) Ahn...

(Omi sorrindo) Tudo bem, Yohji?

(Yohji) O que houve?

O loiro sentou-se no sofá onde estivera deitado e olhou ao redor. Percebeu que os cacos da mesa que ele havia quebrado estavam empilhados em um canto da sala, junto com o resto da mesma.

Apenas Omi estava com ele ali.

(Omi) Setsuko utilizou os poderes dela para vasculhar sua mente em busca de... bom, um tipo de "energia" do Koji...

(Yohji) Ah... é, eu me lembro disso.

Tava explicada a dor de cabeça...

(Omi) Agora Setsuko e Aya estão lá fora, tentando encontrar a "energia" de Koji.

(Yohji confuso) O que?

(Omi) Nem me pergunte... Setsuko me explicou, mas... é tão complicado...

(Yohji) Chibi, tente me explicar, por favor... não me deixe no branco!

(Omi) Bom... ela disse que cada pessoa tem uma energia diferente... que os egípcios antigos chamavam de... Ka.

(Yohji desanimado) Mais mitologia egípcia?! Por favor, não...

(Omi) Setsuko disse que poderia localizar o Ka de Koji, desde que algum de nós pudesse canalizar essa energia... e como você é o que mais se encontrou com esse assassino pode gravar melhor no seu inconsciente...

O loiro estava tentando acompanhar aquela explicação, mas parecia tudo tão ilógico... e ainda tinha aquela droga de dor de cabeça...

(Yohji) E porque Setsuko não tenta canalizar o Ka do Ken? Não seria mais fácil, já que ela conhece-o pessoalmente?

(Omi) Mas Setsuko disse que nossa casa e a Koneko estão repletas de energia Ka do Ken. Se ela tentasse localizá-lo, sentiria sempre as vibrações desses locais...

(Yohji) Ah...

Não estava certo de ter entendido bem, mas tentaria digerir essas informações, afinal, era tudo o que tinha, e precisava se apoiar nessa teoria.

(Omi) Vai ficar tudo bem...

(Yohji) E se... esse Koji freqüentava outros lugares com assiduidade? E se Setsuko sentir a energia de Koji em muitos lugares ou lugares muito distantes?

Omi olhou com tristeza para Yohji, o loiro deveria estar se moendo de preocupação... e não era pra menos...

(Omi) Yohji...

(Yohji) Será que o Ken está bem?

O chibi olhou Yohji em silêncio por alguns segundos. Definitivamente Omi não tinhas as respostas para as duvidas do playboy...

Aya observava Setsuko de maneira interessada. Estava curioso vendo as reações da garota. Depois que ela terminara de sondar a mente de Yohji, havia saído para os fundos da casa, e com um pedaço de giz branco desenhara inúmeras evocações misteriosas dentro de um circulo mágico.

Agora a garota permanecia ajoelhada no centro exato do circulo, com as mãos unidas como se estivesse orando.

O ruivo podia ver muito vagamente uma onda de energia, ou Ka, como ela havia explicado, fluindo em volta do corpo da garota.

Já fazia algum tempo que eles estavam ali, e o ruivo se perguntava se havia sentido em perder tempo assim, mas... não tinham escolhas...

Então, para surpresa de Aya, o corpo de Setsuko começou a brilhar, soltando uma energia muito poderosa, que se dispersou por todo o ambiente, fazendo o ruivo se arrepiar de modo estranho.

Havia uma sensação de fatalidade tão grande, como se uma tragédia estivesse preste a acontecer e não pudessem fazer nada para evitar.

(Setsuko) Encon...trei...

oOo

Ken olhava curioso para a porta dupla que estava a sua frente. Parecia que por trás daquela porta estavam escondidos todos os segredos de Koji e o famoso quadro "Os anjos de Anúbis"...

(Koji) Espero que você não se assuste... pode parecer estranho, mas tenho certeza que você vai se acostumar com a idéia...

E o loiro abriu as portas, fazendo um gesto para que Ken o seguisse.

Num primeiro momento o moreninho não pode enxergar nada, devido a escuridão em que a sala se encontrava. Mas Koji acendeu um pequeno interruptor, iluminando todo o ambiente.

O jogador olhou à sua volta, e abriu os olhos de modo surpreso. Não podia acreditar no que via.

O local era uma ampla sala, sem janelas e com apenas aquela porta. Não havia móvel nenhum, com exceção de uma pequena mesa, que estava cheia de vidros e frascos. Alguns cheios, outros vazios...

Mas o que assustara o moreninho, era o "quadro" de Koji...

A obra prima do loiro se tratava de quinze grandes cilindros, dispostos em uma espécie de semi circulo. Os sete cilindros da esquerda estavam enfeitados com ideogramas e desenhos negros, assim como os sete cilindros da direita.

O cilindro do meio era diferente, mais bonito e caprichado, todo decorado com ideogramas dourados.

Em cima de cada cilindro havia uma luz especial, que dava reflexos prateados nos vidros, em uma magnífica ilusão.

Ken deu alguns passos, cada vez mais surpreso com o que seus olhos viam. O que assustava não eram os grandes cilindros, ou os reflexos das luzes... o que metia medo era o que tinha DENTRO dos cilindros...

Com exceção do cilindro dourado, todos os outros tinham um jovem dentro, imerso dentro de uma espécie de líquido conservante. Formol para ser mais exato.

E cada um dos garotos usava uma espécie de manto branco.

(Ken) O que é isso?

(Koji sorrindo) Minha obra prima... eu procurei cuidadosamente por cada um desses jovens, essa foi a minha busca pela perfeição...

(Ken) Eles... estão mortos?!

Parecia óbvio que os jovens estavam mortos... ninguém podia respirar dentro de um recipiente como aqueles cilindros, repletos de um liquido denso, e Ken entendia isso, mas a verdade é que a face dos jovens estava tão serena, tão tranqüila que na verdade eles pareciam adormecidos...

(Koji) Eu sei... mas eles estão mortos sim. Vou lhe explicar tudo...

(Ken) Eles parecem dormir...

(Koji) Ouça, Ken... preste muita atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer, pois não quero que você tenha nenhuma dúvida...

A muito custo o moreninho desviou os olhos dos cilindros, espantado pelos corpos que estavam dentro de cada um deles.

(Ken)...

Começou a se assustar realmente com a situação. "Aquela" era a obra prima de Koji, aqueles jovens mortos eram o quadro que ele tanto falava... e agora o loiro queria que ELE fizesse parte de tudo isso? Então quer dizer que...

(Koji) Quer dizer que eu vou matar você...

Muito pálido, Ken recuou um passo, e olhou de forma instintiva para a porta, que Koji fechou com apenas um gesto da mão direita.

(Ken)...

(Koji) Eu disse que você poderia se assustar, não foi? Mas eu vou lhe explicar tudo.

O loiro aproximou-se dos cilindros, e puxando o jogador pelo braço, indicou os jovens que estavam dentro dos recipientes.

(Koji) Incrível, não é? Você achou que eles pareciam dormir, mas essa não é a verdade. Eles estão mortos, eu mesmo matei cada um deles... essa foi a forma que eu encontrei de conservar a beleza, Ken.

(Ken) Mas...

(Koji) Os egípcios antigos acreditavam que o ser humano era composto por duas forças: o Ka e o Ba. O Ba, se trata da vitalidade física, que de acordo com as crenças, sai do corpo humano, quando a pessoa morre. Esse era o meu desafio, encontrar um modo de evitar que o Ba abandonasse o corpo... eu tinha de encontrar um meio de manter a vitalidade presente, mesmo depois que não existisse mais o Ka.

(Ken) Eu conheço o conceito de Ka e Ba.

(Koji) Por isso você é tão fantástico. Mas, deixando todas as lendas e mitos, eu tentei achar um modo real de matar meus jovens anjos... e encontrei. A morte perfeita.

(Ken receoso) E qual é?

(Koji) Ken, você já viu alguém que falece durante o sono?

(Ken)...

(Koji) Parece que a pessoa vai acordar a qualquer momento... e sua face fica tão tranqüila... tão confiante... e foi isso o que aconteceu a esses jovens: todos os catorze morreram durante o sono... e é isso o que vai acontecer com você... essa noite.

(Ken)...

(Koji) Olhe para a face desses garotos... não parecem perfeitos? Não parece que eles ainda estão cheios de Ba... mesmo que o Ka não esteja mais presente? Sim, eu consegui... vou preservar a beleza deles, para sempre!

Deixando de escutar as loucuras de Koji, Ken leu uma coisa que o deixou arrepiado de surpresa. O segundo cilindro da direita, que estava ocupado com o corpo de um jovem de mais ou menos dezessete anos, e era o mais bonito de todos.

Tinha cabelos castanhos como os de Ken, rosto parecido, e até mesmo a estatura parecia igual.

Mas o que chamou a atenção do moreninho foi uma pequena inscrição com o nome da vítima.

(Ken) "Hashiru Seita"...

(Koji sorrindo) Irmão de Setsuko...

A surpresa de Ken não teve tamanho. Irmão de Setsuko? Então Seita era irmão da garota, e não namorado como o moreninho pensara anteriormente...

(Ken confuso) Mas... você conhece Setsuko?

(Koji) Claro! Ela usou seu belo irmão para me prender, mas não conseguiu... eu achei Seita tão bonito, que quase o usei para ser o Devorador de Almas... mas Setsuko espalhou "pistas" que me apresentaram você, Ken. Ai eu entendi que você e só você era perfeito para ser o Devorador de Almas...

Muitas dúvidas surgiram na mente do moreninho, afinal eram descobertas demais para apenas uma noite.

(Ken) Então, você mata esses jovens porque quer preservar-lhes a beleza? Você não pode dizer que ama a vida, enquanto priva as pessoas de viver!

(Koji) É complicado, mas eu sei que é a coisa certa a se fazer.

(Ken) Mas...

(Koji) Você não se admira da beleza desses jovens? Você não pode entender o que eu sinto? Porque? Você será o próprio Devorador de almas... abra sua mente, e tente enxergar as possibilidades.

(Ken) Não dá pra entender a lógica do seu pensamento. Como você pode achar isso belo?

Apontou para os cilindros, sentindo o coração angustiado.

(Koji) Talvez você ache minha mente distorcida, mas isso não me importa. Valeu o esforço de capturar e preparar cada um desses garotos. Eu sempre soube, e sempre esperei pelo momento em que teria a chance de completar minha obra prima. E esse é o momento! Estou tão feliz, Ken!

(Ken) Você é mais louco do que eu pensei...

Mas Koji apenas sorriu. Sabia que não era fácil para uma pessoa aceitar que era chegado o momento do fim... ainda mais alguém tão cheio de vida quanto Ken...

Sabia no entanto que o jogador estava se comportando exemplarmente. Era incrível a frieza de Ken num momento crítico desses. Até mesmo Seita havia se desesperado na hora das revelações, mas o integrante da Weiss estava calmo demais...

(Koji) Você entende a grandiosidade do meu projeto?

(Ken) Grandiosidade? Você é apenas um assassino! Rapta pessoas, tira-as de suas rotinas, e depois de mata-las, ainda faz essa coisa bizarra!

(Koji) Bizarra? Pode até ser... mas meu trabalho já correu todo o submundo, e eu recebi propostas incríveis por vocês...

(Ken surpreso) O que?

(Koji) Milionários no mundo todo já deram seus lances, pensando apenas em adquirir essa raridade...

(Ken) No fim tudo se resume a isso, não é? Dinheiro... você tirou a vida de todos eles apenas pensando em lucrar...

(Koji irritado) Não. Eu te disse que tenho dinheiro suficiente... recebi vários lances, mas não aceitei nenhum. Vocês não tem preço para mim. Nunca venderia o trabalho da minha vida. Eu quero poder admirá-los para sempre, até o último segundo.

(Ken)...

(Koji) Depois que eu morrer, vou escolher um herdeiro, mas será alguém que saiba admirar a beleza com o mesmo amor que eu. Jamais eu deixaria que vocês fossem parar nas mãos de algum indigno...

Enquanto Koji ia falando, Ken corria os olhos pela sala de modo desesperado, mas não via maneira de sair da sala! Aquele tal de Koji tinha poderes como os de Setsuko, e ainda por cima podia ler mentes!

Se tivesse um jeito de avisar Yohji e os outros, mas... não via saída!

(Ken) Não aceito de jeito nenhum fazer parte disso!

(Koji sorrindo) Você não tem escolha.

Aproximou-se da mesa, onde estavam vários frascos com os mais variados líquidos.

O loiro pegou um vidro escuro, e colocou o conteúdo dentro de uma xícara. Ken acompanhava os movimentos do outro com preocupação.

Depois de encher a xícara, Koji aproximou-se de Ken, e sorriu.

(Koji) Este é um tranqüilizante muito forte. Um sonífero na verdade. Você deve bebe-lo, Ken.

(Ken) É ruim, hein!

Afastou-se, de Koji, mas o loiro esticou a mão esquerda, e Ken sentiu como se todo o seu corpo se paralisasse, perdendo os movimentos.

(Koji) Não torne as coisas difíceis, Ken. Você tem três opções: pode ficar irritado, e tentar lutar. Nesse caso, eu teria que usar meus poderes e você receberia um golpe mental muito forte...

(Ken)...

(Koji) A segunda opção é você ficar com medo, e tentar fugir do meu controle. Então eu seria obrigado a usar a pistola de hoje de manhã, fazendo mais uma marca em seu pescoço... e isso realmente eu não quero...

O moreninho ainda estava paralisado, prestando atenção nas palavras de Koji. Enquanto isso o loiro se aproximava devagar, não querendo espantar Ken.

(Koji) Ou, você pode aceitar os fatos, pegar essa xícara e beber todo o tranqüilizante. Você quer que eu seja bem sincero com você? Ninguém sabe onde você está, e o melhor: ninguém desconfia que você está comigo. Por mais que tenha esperança, será em vão... quais são as suas chances, Ken? Eu não quero machucá-lo e você sabe que não tem como escapar dos meus poderes...

(Ken)...

Koji libertou o moreninho, que sentiu o corpo normal, com todos os movimentos recuperados.

(Koji) Porque não aceita seu destino?

Estendeu a xícara para Ken, que pegou e olhou seu conteúdo.

O jogador sentiu-se confuso e abandonado. Parecia que estava vivendo um sonho... tudo era tão irreal... tão estranho...

Queria ter esperanças, e acreditar que podia sair dessa, mas... Koji tinha razão!

Yohji, Aya e Omi haviam saído cedo, ido direto ao médico... se o caso de Aya fosse grave, com certeza eles iriam demorar a voltar... isso se o ruivo não precisasse ficar internado...

Claro, ainda havia Setsuko! A garota estava em casa... iria estranhar a demora do moreninho na hora do almoço... mas, será que ela saberia o que havia acontecido?

Ela estava envolvida no caso... e o irmão dela havia sido assassinado... Ken não entendia como os fatos se encaixavam... mas tinha que ter fé!

Precisava ganhar tempo, e o principal: acreditaria em seus amigos até o último instante. Sua única chance era Setsuko!

(Ken) _Setsuko... eu confio em você! Traga o Yohji até mim..._

Koji sorriu ao ler a mente do moreninho. Logo imaginara que ele reagiria assim, tendo esperanças até o último segundo possível...

Dando um suspiro, Ken bebeu o conteúdo da xícara em um único gole. Acabou fazendo uma careta.

(Ken) Doce...

O loiro riu com gosto.

(Koji) É uma dose forte de sonífero. Vai fazer efeito logo, e você vai adormecer profundamente. Enquanto você dorme, eu vou providenciar o formol... não se preocupe.

(Ken) Mas... e...

(Koji) Depois de tudo pronto, eu vou injetar um concentrado de cianureto em sua veia... você não vai nem sentir...

Ken começou a sentir uma tontura muito forte, ao mesmo tempo em que seu estomago se contraia em uma ânsia.

Deu um passo desajeitado e sem equilíbrio para frente, esbarrando em Koji.

(Koji) Não tenha medo... apenas adormeça... logo você estará ao lado de seus anjos...

O sonífero fez efeito, e Ken caiu desacordado nos braços de Koji.

(Koji sorrindo) Meu coração treme de emoção nesse momento... eu me esforcei tanto, e agora recebo o prêmio por todo o meu trabalho... essa noite, tudo terminará...

Apertou o moreninho nos braços, mal contendo a alegria.

Talvez sua mente fosse distorcida, talvez fosse louco... mas a verdade é que lutara por seu sonho... e se não era compreendido, azar!

(Koji) Essa é a noite em que os anjos se revelam...

continua...


	5. O sabado mais longo

_**Título**_: Os anjos de Anúbis  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural  
_**Pares**_: YohjixKen  
_**Resumo:**_ Os gatinhos da Koneko se vêem envolvidos com uma nova parceira. Mas nada é tão simples quanto parece.

* * *

**Os anjos de Anúbis  
Kaline Bogard**

**

* * *

**

**O sábado mais longo...  
A procura de um anjo...**

(Omi) Tenha calma, Yohji...

(Yohji) De que jeito, Omi?

Eles estavam dentro do carro do playboy. Aya e Omi iam na frente, com o ruivo dirigindo, enquanto Yohji e Setsuko iam no banco de trás.

A garota estava muito calada. Havia descoberto a energia Ka de Koji em um determinado local. Era uma casa de praia, um tanto distante da cidade. Temia que chegassem tarde demais...

Os quatro haviam se arrumado as pressas, tentando ganhar tempo, lutando contra os minutos...

(Yohji) Setsuko, você tem certeza de que Koji está nessa casa?

(Setsuko) Sim. Pude sentir perfeitamente o Ka de Koji, e próximo a essa energia, eu captei uma pequenina porém significativa emanação da energia do Ken...

(Yohji) Tem que ser ele...

A garota percebeu toda a aflição do playboy, que mordia a luva negra de modo nervoso, irritado.

(Setsuko suspirando) Você gosta mesmo dele...

(Yohji irritado) Claro! O que você achou? Que eu estava apenas brincando com ele?

Setsuko pensou por alguns segundos. Ao ler a mente de Yohji, descobrira muitas coisas a respeito do loiro... coisas intimas, e até mesmo segredos que ele nem poderia imaginar abrigar em sua alma...

(Setsuko pensativa) Desculpe causar tudo isso a vocês... prometo que quando acabar, eu apagarei suas memórias.

(Aya) Igual você fez a mim?

(Setsuko) Sim. Mas no seu caso o golpe falhou, porque eu estava com dificuldades de concentração.

A garota lembrava-se da dormência que afetava-lhe o braço, e consequentemente seus poderes psíquicos.

(Omi) Se você apagasse as lembranças de Aya, nós nunca salvaríamos Ken...

(Aya) Vê a gravidade da situação? Um erro do passado ou uma ação mal planejada pode colocar tudo a perder.

(Yohji irritado) Não quero que você apague o que aconteceu do meu cérebro. Fique longe da minha mente.

(Setsuko sorrindo) Vocês não têm escolha... é melhor esquecer de tudo isso, não é?

(Omi) Não precisam discutir isso agora. Vamos nos concentrar em nossa tarefa...

(Yohji) Falta muito?

(Setsuko) Não. Aya, vire a esquerda na próxima curva.

(Aya) Entendi.

O playboy voltou a mordiscar a luva de modo apreensivo. Depois concentrou-se na paisagem deserta da estrada. O carro ia veloz, aproximando-se cada vez mais da praia, mas ainda assim, Yohji queria já ter chegado!

(Yohji suspirando) O sol está se pondo...

(Setsuko) Noite de lua cheia...

(Omi preocupado) Essa lenda egípcia diz algo sobre as fases da lua?

(Setsuko sorrindo) Não... eu apenas me lembrei de uma cantiga antiga...

(Omi) Qual?

(Aya) "Quando a lua cheia chegar... todos vão se apressar... porque? Pergunta a pastorinha..."

(Setsuko) "Dom, dom, dom, responde o banjo. Estamos procurando um anjo..."

(Yohji)...

(Omi sorrindo) E como termina a rima?

(Setsuko)...

(Aya) Um anjo... com as asas quebradas...

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio, nenhum deles queria saber de anjos feridos...

oOo

Koji estava observando o cilindro dourado, enquanto o mesmo estava sendo preenchido com formol.

(Koji sorrindo) Já está cheio...

Depois caminhou até a pequena mesa onde guardava seus remédios e compostos, e pegou uma seringa de dez mm, enchendo-a completamente com uma mistura de cianureto.

Sabia que aquele veneno era forte o bastante para matar Ken de forma rápida e eficiente. Todos os outros rapazes haviam sido assassinados daquela maneira.

(Koji) Hoje... mais um anjo retorna ao paraíso...

Observou a agulha longa e fina.

(Koji) Não se preocupe, Ken. Você está dormindo tranqüilamente, e não vai sentir nada, nem mesmo a picada da agulha...

Pensou no moreninho, que dormia profundamente no quarto do segundo andar.

Já havia trocado a roupa dele, por um manto idêntico ao usado pelos outros anjos.

(Koji) Minha ansiedade é total. Finalmente verei minha obra prima terminada! Não vejo por que adiar mais o momento...

Saiu da sala, indo em direção as escadas, porém paralisou-se surpreso. Havia sentido o Ka de alguém... e parecia muito o Ka de Setsuko!

(Koji irritado) Impossível!

Colocou a seringa com o veneno sobre uma mesinha de centro, e dirigiu-se até a porta da frente da mansão. Tentou sentir mais uma vez a energia da inimiga, mas não conseguiu.

(Koji) Ela está aqui?! Mas como?!

Ele não poderia ignorar aquela sensação. Ia prevenir-se contra um possível ataque.

Com determinação, Koji abriu a porta da frente, e saiu da casa, parando no meio da varanda.

(Koji sorrindo) Setsuko, eu sei que você está ai... não adianta querer se esconder.

oOo

Aya estacionou o carro no começo da estrada, e eles fizeram o resto do percurso a pé.

Setsuko ia com calma, usando seus poderes para camuflar o Ka dos quatro, e impedir que Koji sentisse suas presenças.

Alguns minutos de caminhada depois, puderam avistar a praia, e mais afastada, ao lado de um penhasco, a suposta casa de Koji.

Era uma grande mansão, com três andares, muitas janelas e portas. Tinha uma varanda agradável na frente, e todas as luzes pareciam apagadas, com exceção da luz da frente. Porém a noite de lua cheia permitia que vissem todo o terreno, sem dificuldades.

Como se já fosse combinado, Yohji e Setsuko fizeram o contorno para o lado esquerdo, mantendo-se sempre entre a vegetação que crescia a alguns metros da casa.

Aya e Omi fizeram o mesmo contorno, só que seguindo em sentido a direita.

Estavam se aproximando sem maiores problemas, quando um morcego passou próximo a garota, assustando-a.

Setsuko perdeu a concentração por alguns segundos, logo readquirindo o controle sobre o Ka dos quatro. Mas a garota desconfiou que aquele segundo poderia ser crucial... com certeza Koji já devia ter sentido a presença deles.

(Setsuko baixinho) Cuidado! Acho que Koji pode ter descoberto nossa presença...

Os integrantes da Weiss ficaram em guarda, principalmente quando Koji abriu a porta da frente, e os desafiou.

(Koji) Setsuko, eu sei que você está ai... não adianta se esconder.

Percebendo que a garota não se mostraria, Koji esticou o braço, e moveu as mãos, usando seu poder psíquico.

Mas Setsuko estava preparada para esse ataque, e dessa vez a garota não estava assustada. Usou o próprio poder para anular o golpe do inimigo.

(Koji) Muito bem! Vejo que você evoluiu desde que seu irmão foi encontrado...

Silêncio.

(Koji irritado) Essa brincadeira já está ficando chata, Setsuko... eu tenho um anjo me esperando lá dentro... e eu preciso devolver-lhe as asas...

(Yohji) De jeito nenhum!

O playboy ergueu-se furioso e partiu para cima do outro, não se importando se ele tinha poderes ou não.

(Setsuko) Não faça isso, Yohji!

(Aya) Idiota.

Mas o líder a Weiss ergueu-se também, sendo seguido por Omi. Os dois juntaram-se a Yohji, tentando atacar o inimigo. Mas Koji apenas aguardava que os três se aproximassem, sorrindo de forma confiante.

(Setsuko) Não façam isso!

No momento seguinte, Koji usou a mão direita para atacá-los com mais um golpe. Aya e os outros sentiram uma força invadindo-lhes as mentes, e uma dor terrível se seguiu.

(Omi) Aya...

O chibi perdeu os sentidos, assim como Aya e Yohji.

(Koji) Ah, desmaiaram... mas deviam estar mortos... você os salvou, não foi, Setsuko?

A garota ergueu-se, saindo de entre as folhagens, e andou calmamente, até ficar a alguns metros de Koji.

(Koji) Você usou seus poderes para protegê-los. Muito bem. Se tivesse usado esse truque no petshop, com certeza eu teria dificuldades em conseguir seu irmão...

Setsuko encarou Koji no olhos. Não reconhecia aquele homem, graças ao golpe mental que ele lhe aplicara.

Mas a garota tinha o coração pequeno e amargo, graças a dor causada por esse mesmo homem. Ele havia roubado seu irmão, liquidado seus amigos, e quase destruíra a vida de Ken...

Lembrando-se das palavras de Koji, Setsuko tinha esperanças de que ele ainda estivesse vivo. A garota não podia ler a mente do loiro, graças a uma proteção psíquica que ele erguera, mas ela também usava esse tipo de truque, impedindo Koji de ler sua mente.

(Setsuko) Onde está o Ken?

(Koji) Lá em cima, dormindo calmamente... o sono dos anjos...

(Setsuko) Você...

(Koji sorrindo) Não. Eu ia terminar minha obra, quando senti sua energia.

O alivio de Setsuko foi enorme. Não era tarde demais afinal.

(Setsuko) Você sabe que chegamos a um impasse.

(Koji) Você não vai me deixar ir calmamente, não é? E a única maneira que eu tenho de proteger meu trabalho é matando você e seus amigos...

(Setsuko) Não vou permitir que você faça isso...

(Koji) Vocês são estranhos... não conseguem ver a beleza do meu trabalho.

(Setsuko) Eu conheço esse seu lenga lenga... você pretende me contar a história dos anjos de Anúbis, do Devorador de almas e da beleza perfeita, não é?

(Koji)...

(Setsuko) Isso não passa de besteira. O que você mais admira não é a vida? Como você aceita a antítese de seu trabalho? Quer preservar a beleza da vida matando?

(Koji) Não é assim que as coisas funcionam...

(Setsuko amarga) Não? Porque não? A beleza da vida está justamente ai. As pessoas nascem e morrem, mas durante suas vidas, elas lutam, sonham e sofrem...

(Koji) Nesse mundo há muito sofrimento. Não posso permitir que meus anjos passem por isso.

(Setsuko) Concordo com você. Existe muito sofrimento e tristeza, e as pessoas choram por que tem os corações feridos. Mas depois da noite mais escura, sempre vem o nascer do sol. E todos os sonhos renascem com novas esperanças.

(Koji) O nascer do sol faz da vida um circulo vicioso. Por mais forte que seja o brilho do sol, sempre existirão as nuvens...

(Setsuko) E que graça teria se o sol brilhasse sempre? Nós não daríamos o devido valor a felicidade, se não precisássemos chorar de vez em quando.

(Koji irritado) E por que não podemos ser felizes sempre? Eu nunca agüentaria a idéia de um dos mus anjos magoados...

(Setsuko) Seus anjos? Não se refira ao meu irmão assim! Seita sempre teve sonhos, esperanças e medos. As vezes ele chorava, e se sentia fraco, mas eu estava ali para apóia-lo. E quando eu caia, meu irmão estava ao meu lado, me estendendo a mão.

(Koji) E aonde essa vida o levaria? A decepções? Se ele foi traído pela própria irmã, o que mais ele esperaria da vida?

(Setsuko) A vida é feita de escolhas, e temos que arcar com as conseqüências. Eu cometi um erro ao usar meu irmão, e está chegando a hora do acerto de contas. Mesmo que fosse diferente, eu faria a minha escolha, acreditando no futuro e na chance da felicidade.

Aquele era um jogo perigoso de analise mútua. As palavras trocadas eram na verdade o primeiro ataque por parte dos dois para-normais.

Enquanto defendiam seus pontos de vistas, um sondava o outro, procurando brechas na defesa... aguardando o momento certo para atacar com força total. Tanto Koji quanto Setsuko sabiam que aquela conversa tinha um propósito além do óbvio... e estavam atentos ao próximo passo que dariam.

(Koji) Felicidade? Hunf. Isso é uma coisa frágil demais... ilusória demais...

(Setsuko) Mas é essa frágil ilusão que nos dá forças para seguir em frente, lutando pelos sonhos, e acreditando em novas esperanças.

(Koji irritado) Já chega! Eu te disse que tem um anjo esperando por mim. Assim como você eu fiz uma escolha, e vou lutar pela minha obra prima até o fim. Ken ficará maravilhoso ao lado do seu irmão...

(Setsuko) Então meu irmão está mesmo morto.

(Koji) E você tinha alguma dúvida?

(Setsuko) Ele está nesta casa?

(Koji) Está. E agora você pode fazer outra escolha. Mas para isso é preciso me vencer. Você acha que é capaz? Arriscar tudo em um único golpe?

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, se concentrando. Setsuko concordava com Koji. Era hora do acerto de contas... e ela teria direito a novas opções...

Esticaram as mãos quase ao mesmo tempo, um tentando acertar o outro com o máximo de poder possível.

Os golpes se chocaram no meio do caminho. O Ka de Koji se manifestando em uma energia amarela incandescente, e o poder psíquico de Setsuko refletindo tons vermelhos.

(Koji) Você é forte... quando não está apavorada...

(Setsuko) Vou acabar com você!

Os níveis de energia eram incalculáveis. Inimagináveis para simples humanos. Koji e Setsuko lutavam por seus sonhos, por coisas que acreditavam do fundo do coração... e qual dos dois poderia ser mais forte?

Parecia que tudo ia ficar empatado. Porém o Ka amarelado de Koji começou a ganhar forças, se aproximando de Setsuko.

A garota pode sentir a presença psíquica quente do inimigo se aproximando cada vez mais. Estaria tudo perdido?

(Setsuko) _Não! Não pode acontecer! Preciso defender Ken... tenho que protegê-lo do destino sádico que esse louco planejou! Preciso ter forças... tenho que acreditar..._

Não iria desistir de lutar... queria acreditar que seu esforço não era em vão... que acreditar no futuro garantia a felicidade, mesmo que por um segundo, por que era assim que a vida deveria ser: dividida entre bons e maus momentos... de que adiantava amar a beleza do jeito que Koji dizia amar? Não havia beleza nenhuma na morte... apenas o desespero negro do adeus...

Mas a quem iria ouvir as preces de Setsuko? A quem ela poderia apelar, tentando arrancar forças?

Ela estava perdendo... mas... ela lutava pela vida! Ela queria defender a vida de Ken... não estava buscando apenas uma vingança pessoal e egoísta...

"_Seita... me ajude!_"

Então a imagem de Seita surgiu na mente de Setsuko, e ele estava sorrindo! A garota sentiu o coração tremer de felicidade. Desde que Seita fora raptado, as visões que ela tinha do irmão eram sempre do mesmo tristonho, ou chorando.

As imagens da face decepcionada de Seita eram as que mais doíam... e no entanto... finalmente depois de seis meses... seis longos meses... ele estava sorrindo!

Tal visão encheu a garota de alegria, e arrancando forças que nem sabia ter, ela reverteu o quadro, elevando seu Ka a extremos impressionantes, e acertando Koji em pleno peito, com todas as forças que a garota tinha.

O loiro recebeu o impacto de modo surpreso e sem ter chances de revidar.

(Setsuko) Consegui...

Koji caiu no chão sem sentidos, enquanto a garota caiu de joelhos, quase sem forças.

(Setsuko) Agora... é a hora das escolhas, não é, Koji...

Apesar de temer as opções, Setsuko não iria recuar. Sabia o que tinha de fazer, e não iria vacilar nem um segundo. Tinha se decidido.

(Setsuko) Primeiro, esses três.

Apontou a mão na direção de Aya, Yohji e Omi, que ainda permaneciam desacordados.

(Setsuko) Por favor, esqueçam tudo...

Usou mais uma vez seu golpe mental, de apagar lembranças contra os integrantes da Weiss, mas dessa vez teve certeza de que ele funcionaria. Seu corpo não estava afetado pela dormência, e assim não seria influenciada em seus poderes... e é claro, sabia que Seita estava ao seu lado, lhe dando forças e apoiando, e isso era tudo o que precisava saber.

Viu o corpo dos três rapazes estremecer levemente e depois relaxar de modo natural.

(Setsuko) Pronto... agora...

Apontou a mão na direção do horizonte, e concentrou quase toda a força que lhe restara. Visava Pérsia, Manx e todas as (poucas) pessoas que tiveram contato com ela no decorrer desses seis meses.

Iria apagar a memória de todos. Não sobraria mais nada nem de si própria, nem de Seita, ou sua equipe que fora dizimada.

Respirando muito rápido, Setsuko mal tinha forças, mas sabia que sua tarefa não estava cumprida.

Com muito esforço ela conseguiu engatinhar até onde Koji ainda estava desacordado, e colocando as mãos na cabeça do loiro, começou uma sondagem idêntica a que fizera em Yohji.

Pode ver cada cômodo da mansão, cada móvel... até chegar a sala secreta, onde estavam os corpos dos garotos assassinados.

Ao visualizar o corpo de Seita, mergulhado dentro de um dos cilindros, Setsuko não resistiu a dor da tristeza e começou a chorar amargamente.

Aquela era a prova que seu coração precisava: seu irmão estava mesmo morto. Todas as mínimas esperanças que a garota tinha, acabaram-se nesse instante.

Durante um segundo foi como se o tempo parasse... como se a Terra esquece de fazer o movimento rotatório, afetada pela dor que tomou conta do coração de Setsuko.

Durante apenas aquele momento toda a desesperança do mundo pesou sobre os ombros da garota, com força suficiente para fazê-la curvar-se, sentindo-se derrotada e impotente. Havia derrotado Koji, sim, mas... e daí? O que isso iria trazer de bom para o seu querido irmão? Talvez a paz do descanso eterno...

Mas eram apenas conjunturas... do mesmo modo que a dor veio, ela se foi, levando a sensação de ineficiência junto com ela.

(Setsuko) Ainda não acabou... é cedo demais para desistir da luta!

Ainda havia Ken! Sim, precisava terminar com todo aquele jogo de vida e morte. A primeira parte estava terminada... mas ainda faltava muito.

(Setsuko) Seita... logo estarei com você... por favor... tenha paciência!

Prosseguiu o exame mental, sondando cada recanto da mente de Koji. Buscava duas coisas: o local onde Ken estava aprisionado, e... o ponto fraco da casa.

Fazia um esforço mental tremendo, sondando, vasculhando cada fresta da grande mansão... procurando uma rachadura, uma brecha que a ajudasse a destruir tudo... sentia que estava prestes a encontrar quando...

Bingo!

A fiação da casa era extremamente velha! Esse era o ponto fraco da casa de Koji...

Seguindo com a busca psíquica, Setsuko examinava o comprimento de cada fio com uma urgência crescente e sufocante. Visualizava cada terminação elétrica, cada fio velho e cada local descascado até que encontrou uma forma de causar um curto circuito.

E a pequena faísca foi o inicio de tudo. Animada pelos poderes psíquicos da garota, a chama azulada cresceu, chamuscando as paredes de madeira e iniciando um pequeno incêndio.

O fogo começara no porão, e logo tomaria toda a grande casa, destruindo as evidencias da loucura de Koji, junto com todos os corpos do jovens assassinados, e obviamente Seita seria incluído nessa tragédia...

Mas não havia tempo para vacilos. Agora que começara com aquilo, Setsuko iria até o fim! Seita já perdera a vida de modo trágico, e mais esse deslize não seria tão desastroso assim. Pelo menos era nisso que Setsuko queria acreditar.

(Setsuko) Pronto... agora só falta... o Ken...

oOo

O moreninho abriu os olhos e respirou profundamente. Fez um esforço para lembrar-se de onde estava, e os últimos acontecimentos lhe vieram a memória de modo surpreendente.

E mais surpreso ficou, ao perceber que ainda estava vivo! Sim, havia acontecido alguma coisa...

Tentou levantar-se, mas uma tontura violenta fez com desabasse sobre a cama de modo desajeitado. Seu corpo ainda estava cheio de sonífero... e Koji lhe dera uma boa dose.

(Ken) Droga!

O quarto dava voltas e mais voltas, como se o jogador estivesse tomado um belo porre...

Apoiando as duas mãos na cabeça, Ken apertou os olhos, tentando espantar a tontura e as náuseas que se seguiram.

(Ken) Eu... tenho que sair daqui!

Não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas Koji não aparecera, pelo menos não para mata-lo, só que, o raptor poderia surgir a qualquer momento, e Ken sabia disso, mas a verdade é que o moreninho não encontrava forças para erguer-se e enfrentar a tontura.

(Setsuko) _Ken... você tem que ser forte!_

O jogador arregalou os olhos... era a voz de Setsuko, chegando direto até sua mente! Mas... como?!

Isso significava que Yohji e os outros também estavam por ali?! Yohji...

(Setsuko) _Ken! Rápido! __A casa está em chamas! Você tem que sair daí AGORA!!_

A casa estava em chamas?! Mas... e Koji? E... droga! Droga! DROGA!!

O moreninho estava totalmente confuso... como ele ia sair dali? A janela era do segundo andar, e a porta de madeira maciça estava trancada...

Porém a voz de Setsuko não se repetiu. E Ken percebeu a gravidade da situação. Ele ignorava o porque de tudo aquilo, e o que estava acontecendo, mas reuniu toda a coragem que tinha, munido de muita força de vontade, e tentou levantar-se de novo.

Cambaleou para a esquerda, e depois para a direita. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas o moreninho nunca desistiria.

Chegando até a porta, Ken percebeu que a mesma estava trancada... maldita falta de sorte a sua!

(Ken) Será que consigo arrombá-la?

Se estivesse no seu estado normal, nem teria dúvidas de que seria brincadeira de criança colocar aquela porta no chão... mas... estando Ken completamente tonto... mal conseguindo focalizar o alvo direito...

Respirou fundo, e arremessou-se contra a pesada porta. Não conseguiu abri-la.

(Ken) Tenho que sair daqui!!

Deu três passos para trás, quase perdeu o equilíbrio, pois a tontura ainda se fazia muito presente, para que seus movimentos estivessem normais.

Jogou-se contra a porta de novo, e mais uma vez, até que a mesma finalmente não resistiu ao peso, e escancarou-se.

Ken quase caiu no chão, mas conseguiu se equilibrar com custo. Sentia o ombro dolorido, e uma fraqueza nas pernas, além da tontura irritante e das náuseas, mas abrira a porta, e isso era o que realmente importava.

Olhando para o corredor, o moreninho percebeu que grande parte do mesmo estava tomado pela fumaça...

(Ken desanimando) Mais essa agora...

Encostou-se na parede, e seguiu em frente, com o corpo apoiado, como forma de garantia que não iria cair...

(Ken) Cof, cof...

Quanto mais o jogador se aproximava da escada, mais densa se tornava a cortina de fumaça. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, irritados e vermelhos... e a garganta doía horrivelmente...

(Ken) Droga!

Visualizou partes da escadaria em meio à fumaça, e um alivio imenso tomou conta do seu peito. Sentiu que o fogo ainda não era um fator de risco, pois havia apenas a fumaça, mas Ken sabia perfeitamente que não poderia se demorar muito, pois a maior parte das mortes em incêndios eram conseqüências da fumaça, e não do fogo...

Segurando firmemente no corrimão, o jogador começou a descer os degraus com um certo receio. Temia que a tontura o fizesse perder o equilíbrio e rolar escada abaixo.

(Ken) Calma... cof, cof...

Apesar de não haver fogo, o local estava muito quente, abafado...

(Ken) Droga...

O moreninho desabou, sentando-se nos degraus do meio, e deitando o corpo desajeitadamente sobre o lance de escada. Sentia-se fraco, com o corpo dolorido... o ambiente ainda rodava descontrolado e seu estomago dava voltas de modo revoltado.

Sem mencionar a fumaça que lhe irritava a os olhos, fazendo-os lacrimejar sem parar. E... ele estava sem forças, confuso... assustado e alarmado. Não entendia lhufas do que se passava e não sabia o que esperar...

Na verdade Ken estava desistindo... achava que aquele era o fim da linha! De onde poderia tirar forças? Queria acreditar que tinha uma saída, mas muitas dúvidas, aliada a toda tensão, estavam minando toda sua força de vontade.

(Ken) Acho que vou... dormir um pouco...

(Setsuko)_ Ken! Levante-se! __Seja forte!_

O moreninho fechou os olhos, rendendo-se ao cansaço.

(Ken) Setsuko... sinto muito... não posso...

oOo

Setsuko ficou desesperada! Não podia permitir que Ken simplesmente desistisse de tudo!Não ele, que era tão cheio de vida, e tão radiante!

Mas como ela poderia devolver-lhe as forças? Ela própria estava cansada, sentindo-se no limite máximo de seu corpo... havia se envolvido em uma luta psíquica violenta e desgastante, e sem nem mesmo recuperar-se já estava usando sua energia novamente...

Não estaria Ken certo, ao querer desistir? Não seria aquele o momento de jogar a toalha e abrir mão do futuro?

NÃO!!

Setsuko sabia que pra ela era o fim de tudo, mas se Ken desistisse de seguir em frente, então tudo aquilo seria em vão! Toda a luta, as preocupações...

Ainda haviam os sentimentos dos três integrantes da Weiss... eles também estavam arriscando muitas coisas nessa campana!

Principalmente Yohji! Mesmo que ele não se lembrasse de nada, como ficaria o coração do playboy, ao se dar conta de que...

Como por um milagre, Setsuko lembrou-se de um detalhe, que com certeza daria forças a Ken, e o ajudaria a ter muita vontade de sair vivo dessa!

E esse pensamento fez com que a própria garota se animasse, concentrando-se novamente, ela atingiu a mente de Ken com forças positivas, e começou a dizer:

(Setsuko) Ken! Tenha forças... acredite... tem alguém aqui fora que precisa de você... lembra-se daquela vez, que você me perguntou sobre o amor de Yohji? Pois então! Eu tenho a resposta: ele te ama de verdade, Ken! E é uma forma pura de amor, de um jeito que eu mal pude acreditar... e agora você vai abrir mão desse sentimento? Vai desistir dele?...

Ficou em silêncio, apenas esperando que a informação penetrasse na mente do jogador, fazendo-o entender o quão importante era a revelação.

Agora não havia mais nada que a garota pudesse fazer. Dependia única e exclusivamente de Ken...

Sem forças, e totalmente desanimada, Setsuko olhou para Koji. O vilão estava desacordado, e ela não sabia o que fazer com ele... talvez devesse inutilizar-lhe a mente, tornando-o um simples vegetal... a verdade é que não sentia mais ódio por ele. Todos os sentimentos pareciam ter saído do corpo da garota, deixando-a totalmente apática.

Precisava dar um jeito nela mesmo... o que poderia fazer? Já causara tanta desgraça, mesmo que indiretamente, e Koji estava certo... ela havia traído o próprio irmão... qual era a pena para esse crime? Haveria perdão?

Desanimada ela olhou para o lado do penhasco... talvez aquela fosse a saída!

Um alivio tão grande tomou todo o seu corpo, ao entender e aceitar o que deveria fazer daqui pra frente: cometera um crime terrível, junto com Kenji e Masao... seus dois companheiros já haviam pago pelos desacertos mal calculados... agora era a vez dela.

(Setsuko) Essa é a condição humana, não é? Os erros do passado irão perseguir para sempre, torturando e marcando... como uma cicatriz mal curada...

As más ações cometidas por um simples descuido tornaram o futuro um lago negro de dor e desesperança, onde todos os sonhos de Seita terminaram de modo trágico e brusco. Agora Setsuko deveria colher os frutos desses mesmos erros sem reclamar ou temer... mesmo que os resultados fossem amargos e cheios de espinhos...

(Setsuko suspirando) Pra que adiar o momento?

Com suas últimas forças, ela ergueu-se e deu um passo em direção ao penhasco. Depois mais um e o terceiro. Nesse momento, Setsuko ouviu um gemido e olhou para trás. Era Koji que despertava.

O loiro colocou a mão na cabeça e sacudiu com força, como que querendo espantar algum incomodo invisível.

(Koji) Ahn...

(Setsuko)...

O assassino olhou para a garota por alguns segundos e depois arregalou os olhos. Havia lido toda a mente de Setsuko, e descobero os planos a que ela se propusera.

(Koji desesperado) NÃO!! Meus anjos! O que você fez?!

Ergueu-se de um salto, e ignorando Setsuko, correu até a porta da mansão, entrando pela mesma.

Setsuko observou espantada, mas depois sorriu. Não ia esperar aquele desfecho nunca!

Depois ela concentrou-se em si mesma. Tinha feito uma escolha, e não devia enrolar mais...

Com mais alguns passos ela chegou na beira do abismo. Podia sentir um ventinho frio, balançando seus cabelos...

Arriscou-se a olhar para baixo. Viu o mar escuro e revolto, batendo em algumas pedras pontiagudas... seria uma queda e tanto!!

(Setsuko) Será que eu tenho coragem?

Fechou os olhos e recitou uma pequena prece.

Era agora ou nunca...

oOo

Ken não podia acreditar! Seria realmente verdade? Yohji o amava de forma sincera? Não era apenas uma coisa de momento, que estava ocupando o tempo do playboy?

(Ken) Cof... tenho que sair… cof… daqui!

Esfregou o rosto com força, tentando firmar a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas. Sabia que tinha de ser forte!

Agarrou no corrimão da escada, e começou a levantar-se. O calor estava aumentando consideravelmente, mas ele sabia que ficaria pior.

Sempre apoiado na madeira do corrimão, o moreninho recomeçou sua jornada pela liberdade. Não foi fácil vencer as dificuldades, mas graças a Kami sama, ele conseguiu descer toda o lance de escadas.

Em meio a fumaça, Ken divisou os contornos da sala, os móveis... agora, pra que lado ficava a porta da frente?

Mal teve tempo de pensar numa resposta, e Ken percebeu que uma luz muito pálida inundava o ambiente... parecia que alguma porta se abrira a sua esquerda!

(Ken surpreso) O que...

Viu quando Koji passou por ele feito um furacão, indo em direção a sala secreta, onde ele guardava os "anjos" de seu quadro...

(Ken)...

Mal Koji sumiu de suas vistas, e o fogo inundou o local, talvez animado pelo oxigênio extra que penetrara na sala, no momento em que Koji abrira a porta. Seria impossível sair vivo dali, mesmo para alguém que tivesse poderes psíquicos...

Temendo perder mais tempo, Ken continuou caminhando com dificuldade até a porta que Koji deixara aberta.

A tontura não estava mais tão forte, e apesar de ainda sentir náuseas, o estomago do moreninho não estava mais tão revoltado quanto alguns momentos atrás.

Finalmente ele pode sentir o ar fresco da noite que penetrava pela porta da frente, e essa sensação fez com forças ocultas do jogador viessem a tona, numa necessidade incrível de sair dali, e...

Estava fora da casa! Conseguira chegar até a varanda, e mesmo cambaleando, Ken galgou os três degraus da área com alguma agilidade.

(Ken) Graças a Kami sama!

Respirou lenta e profundamente, tanto ar quanto seus pulmões podiam comportar. Depois correu os olhos pelo local...

Era uma grande mansão, cercada por uma pequena mata, em duas das laterais, além de uma agradável praia na parte da frente, e algo parecido com um penhasco, seguindo em direção aos fundos.

Com certa surpresa, Ken divisou os amigos caídos mais para os lados da pequena floresta.

(Ken) Yohji!

Cambaleou um pouco para a esquerda, quase caindo no chão. Mas conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio a tempo de evitar uma queda desajeitada.

A verdade é que a roupa que suava, uma espécie de manta, não ajudava muito também...

(Ken) Yohji...

Deixou o corpo cair, próximo de onde o playboy e os outros dois integrantes da Weiss estavam. Tocou o rosto amado com carinho e cuidado, sentindo um alivio imenso por perceber que ele respirava normalmente.

Como que estimulado pelo calor do corpo de Ken, Yohji abriu os olhos, e piscou, tentando espantar uma dorzinha de cabeça chata.

(Ken) Yohji, você está bem?!

O playboy olhou de forma confusa para Ken, tentando entender o que se passava. Havia um branco estranho em sua mente, e ele realmente não conseguia raciocinar muito bem.

(Yohji) Ken? O que... houve?

Notou que Aya e Omi estavam desacordados... os três se vestiam com roupas de missão, com exceção de Ken. O moreninho vestia uma roupa branca estranha e...

(Yohji) Que roupas são essas?

Ken olhou para si mesmo, e acabou ficando vermelho de vergonha, ao recordar-se de que Koji havia lhe colocado aquelas roupas...

(Ken) Oh... foi... o Koji quem pôs em mim…

(Yohji confuso) O que? Quem colocou isso em você?

Então Aya e Omi também acordaram, demonstrando a mesma confusão que Yohji. Ambos olhavam para os lados, tentando reconhecer o local, ou descobrir porque estavam ali.

(Omi) Estamos... em uma missão?

(Aya)...

Olhava para as roupas de Ken, com uma interrogação muda nos olhos. Também não entendia nada.

(Yohji) Que diabos aconteceu?

(Ken surpreso) Você não se lembra de nada?

(Omi) Lembrar do que?

(Ken) De Koji! Ele é um assassino! Sabia que Koji matou o irmão de Setsuko? Ele está lá dentro!

Apontou para a mansão que ardia em chamas. Com certeza tudo seria destruído! Os corpos dos garotos raptados por Koji... e é claro, o próprio Koji, que entrara naquela armadilha de modo desenfreado.

Foi então que Ken percebeu que Setsuko não estava entre eles! Onde estaria a garota? Voltou os olhos para Yohji, e percebeu que ele o fitava de modo estranho... assim como Aya e Omi.

(Ken) O que foi?

(Yohji) Ken, do que você está falando?

(Omi) Quem é Koji? E Setsuko?

(Ken confuso) Mas... vocês não se lembram?

(Aya irritado) Quer se explicar?

O ruivo tão pouco sabia sobre o que Ken estava falando.

(Yohji) O que houve, Ken? Como a gente veio parar aqui?

(Ken desesperado) Eu não sei!

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Setsuko deve ter trazido vocês até aqui... ela tem poderes também... como os de Koji. Será que Setsuko sabe onde Seita está? Talvez ela fique decepcionada ao saber que ele está mesmo morto... como vocês não conseguem se lembrar?

O moreninho procurou por Setsuko, olhando ao redor, mas realmente não conseguia vê-la...

Yohji, Aya e Omi trocaram um olhar preocupado. Não faziam nem idéia do que Ken estava falando... o jogador parecia ter perdido o juízo, falando de acontecimentos e pessoas fictícias...

(Aya) Schuldrich?!

Ken olhou surpreso para o frio líder da Weiss, não entendendo o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Aya estaria pensando que aquilo era um golpe armado pelos terríveis membros da Schwarz?

(Ken) Não! Setsuko é uma garota que entrou para a Weiss na quarta feira! Ela ficou lá em casa, nós tínhamos que conviver com ela, já que...

Parou o discurso de modo brusco. Podia ver perfeitamente a incredulidade brilhando nos olhos de Yohji e dos outros dois companheiros. Eles realmente não se lembravam de nada.

Tomado por uma súbita franqueza, e uma decepção tão grande, Ken fungou, e abaixou a cabeça, começando a chorar.

Toda tensão sofrida, os momentos ao lado de Koji... sem contar a preocupação, o medo causado pela descoberta dos planos do assassino...

Acrescentando o fato de que a mente do moreninho ainda estava afetada pelo sonífero. Esses fatores fizeram com que Ken desmoronasse, tentando encontrar um alivio temporário nas lágrimas.

(Yohji) Ken...

(Aya)...

(Omi) Está tudo bem?

(Ken) Não!

Era demais pra ele. Percebia perfeitamente que algo havia acontecido. Nenhum dos amigos se lembrava de nada que acontecer nos últimos dias! Mas... como?!

Estaria _ele_ ficando louco? Não... a casa em chamas... a roupa que usava... a mente entorpecida pelos remédios que Koji lhe ministrara...

Era muito real! Não era um sonho...

As lágrimas aumentaram, ao perceber que talvez Setsuko fosse a autora daquele fato. Ela tinha poderes estranhos... e estava desaparecida!

Será que ela estava bem?

Então uma intuição o fez olhar em direção ao precipício e... porque teria tido aquela intuição? Será que a garota havia cometido alguma loucura?

Ignorando os olhares preocupados, Ken ergueu-se, ainda cambaleante, dirigiu-se até a borda do precipício.

(Ken) Não... Setsuko, você faria isso?!

Aguçou a vista, mas não pode distinguir nada além das águas turvas do mar...

(Ken)...

Caiu de joelhos, perto da beira do abismo, sentindo-se totalmente frustrado... tinha tantas dúvidas! Tantas perguntas! Será que não saberia de toda a história?

Por sua vez, Yohji, Aya e Omi se entreolharam. Era certo que a situação era atípica, e o jogador estava agindo de forma estranha e eles se sentiam confusos...

A coisa piorou, quando Ken deixou-se cair de modo desajeitado, fazendo o playboy sentir um frio na espinha devido a posição perigosa a que o moreninho estava exposto.

Mesmo sem entender a situação, Yohji levantou-se e alcançou o namorado, enlaçando-o pelas costas, com cuidado e sutileza, temendo assustá-lo e precipitar alguma tragédia.

(Yohji) Ken, está tudo bem... não fique assim...

Tratou de pegá-lo nos braços, e afastá-lo daquele sinistro penhasco. Aproximou-se novamente de Aya e Omi, que se encontravam em igual estado de confusão. Era nítido que havia algo no ar... mas o playboy não sabia definir o que.

Voltou os olhos para o moreninho, que estava encolhido em seus braços, chorando baixinho de modo incontrolável. Depois tentou reunir todas as informações que tinha, ou seja, nenhuma.

Havia um branco inexplicável em sua mente, e o loiro sabia que aquele esquecimento não era natural. Considerou também o fato de que Ken parecia fraco, e andava de modo desajeitado, sem equilíbrio... os lindos olhos castanhos estavam baços... como se ele tivesse sido drogado...

E de onde saíra aquela roupa tão exótica? Um manto branco?

Conhecia bem o namorado, para permitir-se ter duvidas. Aya, Omi e ele próprio se vestiam com roupas típicas de quando saiam para alguma missão...

Além da menção a pessoas estranhas... quem seriam "Setsuko", "Seita" e "Koji"?

Não tinha nem idéia. Mas não podia aceitar que Ken estivesse delirante, ou que eles fossem vítimas de algum ataque por parte dos Schwarz.

(Aya) Não creio que seja obra de Crawford...

(Omi) Não teria lógica armar esse golpe, e não atacar depois...

(Aya) Quem são essas pessoas a quem ele se referiu?

A mente do ruivo também estava bagunçada. Queria entender o que se passava, mas ouvir os nomes de "Setsuko" e "Seita" havia lhe dado uma sensação de... reconhecimento... como uma lembrança do passado muito antigo, mas... Aya tinha certeza de não conhecer pessoas com esses nomes...

Independente dos fatos estranhos, Yohji sentia o coração apertado. Podia ver claramente que o moreninho passara por maus pedaços, apesar de ignorar o que poderia ter acontecido...

E o choro do jogador o preocupava mais do que qualquer coisa. Era como se Ken lamentasse alguma perda irreparável...

Decidindo assumir que apesar de tudo, Yohji estaria ao lado dele, o playboy apertou o namorado nos braços de modo encorajador e carinhoso. Agora tudo o que importava era cuidar do jogador, que se encontrava em estado óbvio de fragilidade, sentindo-se exposto de modo inimaginável.

(Yohji) Ken, seja lá o que aconteceu, eu acredito em você... só preciso de tempo, para entender o que houve.

Ken parou de chorar, e olhou para Yohji de modo desconfiado. Queria acreditar que ficaria tudo bem, mas aquele desfecho não era o que esperava!

E agora, quem iria tirar suas dúvidas? Não conseguia desvendar de que modo as coisas haviam se encaminhado para esse desenlace, e com certeza faltavam muitas peças no quebra cabeças... somente Setsuko ou Koji poderiam dar todas as devidas explicações, mas nenhum dos dois estava presente... e Ken temia que talvez nenhum dos dois estivesse vivo...

(Ken) Acho que Setsuko se matou... acho que ela... se jogou do penhasco... será que a dor foi demais para ela? Agora as explicações também se foram... Koji não sobreviveria ao incêndio...

(Omi)...

(Aya) Ken, você tomou alguma coisa ilegal? Não está usando drogas, não é?

(Ken irritado) Claro que não, Aya. Bom, Koji me deu um sonífero muito forte, e eu estou me sentindo um pouco tonto... mas é só isso!

Droga! Era só o que faltava! O Aya tinha cada idéia...

Nesse momento ouviram um grande estrondo. Era a mansão de Koji, que sucumbira as chamas, desmoronando quase toda sua estrutura. Agora era impossível apagar o fogo... nada se salvaria... nem mesmo Seita e os outros rapazes...

Ken achava que eles mereciam um enterro decente... para ter paz finalmente.

Quase sem poder se conter, Ken recomeçou a chorar lembrando de tudo o que havia se passado. Ainda não acreditava!

(Yohji preocupado) Ken...

(Ken chorando) Seita estava lá dentro...

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Yohji, você sabia que Setsuko e Seita eram irmãos?

(Aya) Ih, esse aí endoidou.

(Omi) Aya!

O ruivo olhou para o chibi e deu de ombros. Talvez Ken precisasse de férias das missões, da Koneko... o moreninho estava estressado, e precisava de descanso, isso parecia o certo para ser feito.

Desde que acordara, Aya só ouvia disparates saindo da boca do jogador. Estava ficando farto de ouvir o colega delirando.

O frio líder da Weiss perguntara sobre as drogas, porque via nitidamente que Ken não estava em seu estado normal. Podia ver pelo olhar embaçado, pela insegurança nos passos... e aí o outro vinha com aquela história idiota de "Koji" e "sonífero"...

(Yohji) Cala a boca, Aya.

Aya abriu os olhos de modo surpreso, indignado com a maneira com que Yohji se dirigia a ele.

(Aya) Vamos embora, Omi.

(Omi irritado) Mas, Aya...

Lançando um olhar "shi-ne" para o chibi, Aya deu meia volta e começou a se afastar, sabendo que os acontecimentos estavam obscuros demais, porém não seria daquela forma que tudo se esclareceria... de jeito nenhum...

Não queria demonstrar sua insegurança diante de toda aquela situação, e sair pela tangente lhe parecera a melhor solução. Depois ele daria um jeito de se redimir com o moreninho...

O chibi balançou a cabeça, mas acabou seguindo Aya. Achou melhor deixar Yohji e Ken sozinhos, para que pudessem conversar.

(Yohji) Ken, não chora! Me conta o que está acontecendo...

Ken fungou de maneira dengosa, e fixou a mente nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias.

Tudo parecia de certo modo fantasioso, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia... certo, era o que deveria ter acontecido... só não devia ter terminado desse modo...

Era incrível pensar no modo que a vida funcionava. Nunca imaginaria no que estava se metendo, quando Setsuko surgira na noite de quarta feira, mudando a rotina dos quatro de modo dramático...

Depois houvera a convivência tumultuada e pouco comum, onde meias verdades foram ditas, e realidades preciosas escondidas.

Como seria ter todas as informações? Ken ficava espantado ao pensar que Setsuko era irmã de Seita, e não namorada, como julgara a princípio...

Era por isso então que a garota olhava pra ele de modo tão gentil?

Ufa... era informação demais... para pouco tempo... confusão demais, para apenas algumas horas...

Ken respirou fundo, inalando muito ar... depois olhou para as ruínas que ainda ardiam em grandes labaredas. Finalmente voltou os olhos castanhos para o penhasco...

Sentiu vontade de chorar novamente, mas engoliu as lágrimas, e piscou, tentando coordenar as idéias.

O playboy apenas aguardava em silêncio, e com certa ansiedade. Parecia que seria uma história em tanto...

Ken ia começar a falar, e abriu a boca, mas acabou não emitindo som nenhum.

Pensou que Setsuko havia apagado a memória de Yohji, Aya e Omi... só podia ser essa a explicação. A garota tinha poderes estranhos, e sabe-se lá o que poderia fazer...

Se ela havia mesmo apagado a memória dos amigos, é por que tudo tinha um propósito...

(Ken) "_Mas... porque Setsuko não apagou a minha mente? Isso se ela apagou MESMO as lembranças de Yohji, Aya e Omi..._"

Porém, ele tinha quase certeza de que assim era...

Sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que saíra da casa, Ken levou a mão até o rosto do playboy e acariciou-o, de modo gentil.

(Ken) Yohji... vamos pra casa?

Yohji piscou várias vezes, sentindo-se confuso. Mas sorriu também, e concordou com a cabeça.

(Yohji) Claro.

oOo

Yohji carregou o moreninho nos braços pelo caminho estreito entre a mata, intuindo sem saber como, que aquele era o caminho de volta.

Qual foi a surpresa de ambos, ao perceber que Aya estava encostado no carro de Yohji, com uma cara de poucos (pouquíssimos na verdade) amigos...

O chibi estava sentado sobre o capô do carro, sorrindo discretamente...

(Yohji sorrindo) Ué... resolveram esperar?

(Omi) Só o seu carro está aqui, Yohji...

(Yohji)...

(Aya irritado) Dá logo a merda da chave!

(Yohji)...

Atirou as chaves do carro para o ruivo, que as pegou em silêncio, abrindo o veículo em seguida.

(Yohji) Desculpa...

(Aya)...

O playboy tratou de acomodar o amante no banco de trás do carro, e sentou-se ao lado dele, enchendo-o de cuidados e atenções, enquanto Aya assumia a direção, e o chibi sentava-se ao seu lado.

Rendendo-se ao calor do loiro, Ken acabou adormecendo exausto, aninhando inconscientemente a cabeça no ombro do playboy.

(Yohji) Ken...

Passou a mão pelos cabelos do moreninho.

(Aya) Descobriu o que aconteceu?

(Yohji pensativo) Não...

(Omi) O que você acha, Yohji?

Yohji olhou para o loirinho, e depois para Aya, através do espelho retrovisor. Depois balançou a cabeça de modo desanimado.

(Yohji) Não sei o que houve hoje, e acho que não saberemos com certeza tão cedo... mas... alguma coisa me diz, que a despeito de tudo, Ken passou apertado hoje...

(Omi) Será que...

(Aya) Deixa, Omi... um dia a gente vai saber...

Deu a partida no carro. Sem saber como, o ruivo sabia direitinho para onde seguir... era por demais intrigante...

Yohji permaneceu em silêncio, contemplando Ken atentamente, preocupado com o bem estar do outro.

Sem querer, acabou pensando em anjos... pensou em como o jogador era perfeito, um anjo maravilhoso que iluminava a vida medíocre do playboy...

Os fatos eram obscuros e desconhecidos, mas... tudo terminaria bem, pois tinha aquela bela criatura ao seu lado.

Era a promessa do paraíso...

Continua...


	6. A vida continua

_**Título**_: Os anjos de Anúbis  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural  
_**Pares**_: YohjixKen  
_**Resumo:**_ Os gatinhos da Koneko se vêem envolvidos com uma nova parceira. Mas nada é tão simples quanto parece.

* * *

**Os anjos de Anúbis  
Kaline Bogard**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo final – A vida continua.  
São lembranças que se esquecem...**

Ken despertou no momento em que Aya estacionou o carro. Depois de dormir por todo o percurso de volta, o jogador se sentia refeito... não havia mais resquícios do sonífero, nem da fraqueza que lhe dificultava os movimentos.

(Omi) Chegamos...

O sol começava a nascer, já ameaçando-os com promessas de um dia bem quente...

(Yohji) Foi uma longa viagem...

Não podia deixar de pensar em quanto era estranho o fato de não se lembrar de ter chegado àquela praia particular afastada...

Estendeu o braço para ajudar o amante, mas Ken recusou a oferta. Já se sentia capaz de agir por si mesmo.

Os quatro saíram em silêncio do carro, e entraram em casa.

Yohji abaixou-se para pegar o jornal do dia, que estava caído na porta como de costume.

(Omi) Preciso correr! Senão chego atrasado na aula e...

Parou espantado ao olhar para um dos cantos da sala e perceber os cacos da mesinha de centro, todos amontoados entre o tampo de vidro quebrado.

(Aya) Que diabos aconteceu?

O chibi não disse nada, lançou um olhar intrigado para o amante, e tratou de ir até a cozinha, voltando com uma vassoura e uma pequena pá.

(Omi) Estranho...

Ken respirou fundo, estava entendendo menos que os três amigos. Não expôs suas dúvidas, pois sabia que não teria respostas, e poderia deixa-los ainda mais confusos.

(Ken) Eu... vou trocar de roupa...

Aya e Omi olharam para o jogador, e apenas observaram enquanto ele subia as escadas. Yohji parecia muito interessado no jornal, e mal registrou o comunicado do namorado.

(Omi) Não vou ter tempo nem de tomar banho! Já estou atrasado...

(Yohji pensativo) Omi...

(Omi) O que foi?

(Yohji) Você diz que está atrasado para a aula?

(Omi) Claro! Já são mais de seis e meia!!

(Yohji) Hum...

Tanto Aya quanto o chibi olharam para Yohji, aguardando o que ele queria dizer... pois era óbvio que algo incomodava o companheiro...

(Aya irritado) O que foi, Yohji?

(Yohji) Aya, você se lembra que dia é hoje?

(Aya) Quarta feira.

(Yohji) Tem certeza?

(Aya) É CLARO.

(Omi) Onde você quer chegar, Yohji? Ontem foi terça feira, eu fiz prova de inglês na terceira aula...

(Aya) Se ontem foi terça... logo hoje é quarta feira...

Arremessando o jornal para o ruivo, Yohji perguntou:

(Yohji) E porque esse jornal está com data de domingo?

Aya empalideceu extremamente ao confirmar a veracidade do que Yohji dizia! Era jornal de domingo! Mas... ele não se recordava de mais nada além de terça feira a noite! Ou melhor, se lembrava de ir deitar-se, e depois...

(Omi) É impossível! Eu não me recordo do período referente a quarta, quinta e sexta feira!

(Yohji) Nem do sábado...

Ainda perplexo, Aya sentou-se no sofá, e escondeu o rosto com as mãos, respirando profundamente.

(Yohji) Talvez... Ken não esteja tão delirante assim...

(Omi) Você acha que o que ele disse sobre esses acontecimentos pode ser real?

(Aya) É óbvio que algo afetou nossas memórias, mas... a de Ken permanece intacta. A pergunta agora é: quem fez isso? E... porque?

(Yohji suspirando) Ih, isso tá parecendo um daqueles episódios de "Além da Imaginação"... acho que vou tomar um banho, e depois comer alguma coisa. Acabei de descobrir que eu perdi quatro dias da minha vida... preciso me acostumar com a idéia...

Subiu as escadas, indo em direção ao próprio quarto. Depois falaria com Ken...

Aya ainda observou o jornal em silêncio, sem querer acreditar no que era óbvio. Algo havia acontecido, e ele não podia simplesmente jogar a culpa no Ken...

(Omi) Vou... colocar isso lá fora...

(Aya) Hn.

Abriu o jornal, como que querendo confirmar que aquilo não era uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Mas sabia que não era. Não tinha um propósito... quem iria fazer aquilo? E porque?!

O ruivo estava extremamente irritado com aquela sensação. Se pudesse descontar em alguém, com certeza o faria.

Estava começando a achar que deveria subir e interrogar Ken mais a sério. Agora acreditava que era muito possível que o jogador estivesse dizendo verdades e não tendo alucinações derivadas de algum ato irresponsável.

Não parecia ser uma obra descuidada a fim de encobrir algum deslize por parte do moreno. A trama crescia aos olhos de Aya, como o enredo de um filme de mal gosto, onde ele e os outros integrantes da Weiss eram as vítimas.

Chegou a erguer-se e dar dois passos em direção do quarto do moreninho, mas ouviu a voz de Omi vindo do quintal dos fundos.

(Omi) Ayaa!!

Suspirando, o ruivo deu meia volta, e apressou-se em chegar até o amante, preocupado com o tom de voz empregado pelo chibi.

Ao abrir a porta da área, Aya parou e indagou de forma urgente:

(Aya) Está tudo bem? O que houve?

O loirinho esticou o braço, e indicou um desenho estranho no chão, riscado com giz. Parecia ser uma espécie de circulo mágico, com diversas inscrições sagradas feitas dentro dele.

(Aya surpreso) Que merda é essa?

(Omi) Eu queria saber...

Aya encarou o jovem amante e não disse nada. Sentiu-se cada vez mais mergulhado em um mar de dúvidas causadas por tantas descobertas surpreendentes. O que viria a seguir? O frio líder da Weiss não tinha certeza se queria saber a resposta.

oOo

Ken já havia tomado um banho rápido, e retirado as roupas que Koji lhe colocara. Se envergonhava ao se lembrar de que o bandido trocara suas roupas... mesmo que ele estivesse adormecido sob efeito dos soníferos... ainda assim era constrangedor.

(Ken) Puxa...

Estava secando o cabelo com uma toalha, quando uma mochila preta chamou sua atenção.

(Ken) É de Setsuko...

Ao entrar no quarto, o moreninho encontrara diversas fotos de si mesmo sobre a cama, e um dossiê completo relatando seus hábitos diários...

Ele desistira de tentar entender tudo aquilo. Sabia que não tinha todas as peças do quebra cabeças, e querer montá-lo não iria ajudar a manter sua sanidade...

O moreninho recolheu todas as fotos suas, as roupas de Setsuko e guardou dentro da mochila. Então prestou atenção em uma das fotos que estava sobre a cômoda. Era uma imagem de Setsuko e Seita. Ambos estavam abraçados, e pareciam felizes.

Sentindo uma pontada de tristeza no peito, Ken sentou-se na cama, segurando a mochila preta em uma das mãos, e a foto de Setsuko na outra. Abaixou a cabeça, e lutou contra as lágrimas, mas foi inútil. Não pode controlar o choro sentido.

(Ken) Não devia ser assim...

Se ele tivesse tido forças... se Setsuko não estivesse tão magoada com a morte do irmão... se...

(Ken) Droga!

Não adiantava tentar explicar. Era melhor esquecer e...

A porta se abriu, e Yohji entrou no quarto feito um furacão.

(Yohji) Ken! Você pode me dizer o que diabos suas roupas estão fazendo no meu quarto? Não que eu me incomode, mas...

Ficou em silêncio ao ver que o amante segurava uma mochila estranha nas mãos, e uma foto na outra. E estava chorando! De novo...

(Yohji preocupado) Está tudo bem?

"_Que pergunta idiota! É claro que não está tudo bem.. senão ele não estaria chorando..._"

Sem responder, Ken ergueu a foto para Yohji, que a pegou cheio de curiosidade.

(Ken) Setsuko e Seita... Seita foi assassinado por Koji, e eu acho que Setsuko acabou se matando...

(Yohji suspirando) Tenho certeza de que nunca vi essas pessoas antes.

(Ken) Acho que Setsuko apagou sua memória. Ela acabou me privando de muitas explicações. Nem eu mesmo entendo tudo, e gostaria que não fosse assim.

Yohji abaixou-se e abraçou o amante.

(Yohji) Vai ficar tudo bem...

As palavras eram boas, e a intenção de Yohji era louvável... mas as coisas não eram tão simples assim... Ken queria acreditar que tudo era possível, mas o fim da história era por demais frustrante.

Depois de vivenciar fatos tão irreais e ao mesmo tempo tão... DROGA!

Nada mais seria igual depois disso!

(Ken) Yohji...

(Yohji) Fala?

(Ken) Porque a vida é tão difícil? Tudo o que eu queria era um final feliz, mas... parece que nada dá certo pra mim. Será que sou eu?

(Yohji surpreso) Claro que não!

Apertou o moreninho entre os braços de modo possessivo mas protetor. Não queria que Ken tivesse idéias depressivas, mas o que ele poderia falar? Como refutar um perigo que era apenas um mal pressagio?

Via nitidamente que o episódio havia mexido com a estrutura do amante, e que ele estava diferente... mas... confortá-lo era tudo o que Yohji poderia fazer.

(Yohji) Não se preocupe, Ken. O tempo é o melhor remédio. Ele cura tudo.

E Ken quis acreditar fervorosamente nisso, fechou os olhos e suspirou, rendendo-se ao calor do loiro.

(Ken) Eu acho que você está certo...

(Yohji) Você é o meu anjo, Ken...

Para surpresa de Yohji, Ken começou a rir de modo descontrolado, quase histérico.

(Ken) Não! Por favor! Chega dessa história de anjos! Não agüento mais!

(Yohji)...

Não entendeu lhufas, mas... o que seria mais uma loucura se no fim, os integrantes da Weiss foram tragados bem no meio de um rodamoinho de extravagâncias?

(Ken) Essa noite eu quase ganhei um par de asas! Com certeza não quero ser um anjo tão cedo!

(Yohji) Ken...

O moreninho abraçou forte o amante, num misto de divertimento e satisfação.

Estava vivo! E estava em casa! O que mais poderia querer?

Estar nos braços de Yohji era como estar no paraíso.

oOo

O moreninho desceu da moto, deixando-a no início da estradinha de terra.

Estava voltando à casa de Koji.

No fim das contas, Yohji estava certo. O tempo era o melhor de todos os remédios. Nada escapava de suas garras.

No começo, Ken achou que Aya, Omi e até mesmo Yohji iriam espremê-lo, querendo saber de toda a história, de detalhes que o moreninho não saberia explicar.

Mas indo contra todas as expectativas os três companheiros acabaram se calando, e deslizando para um mundo de indiferença e aparente aceitação.

Era como se aqueles quatro dias perdidos já não fizessem falta, e eles se permitissem seguir o curso dos acontecimentos fingindo que estava tudo normal. Mas... decididamente não estava!

Então os dias se passaram virando semanas, e as semanas completaram os meses...

De vez em quando o jogador ia visitar as ruínas da mansão de Koji, palco de tantas aventuras...

Ali estava o tumulo de Koji, Seita e todos os outros garotos, que Ken não conhecia a história... e... Setsuko...

Chegando próximo aos escombros chamuscados da casa, Ken parou, e observou a paisagem atentamente.

Não sobrara nada além de entulhos queimados e pedaços de carvão enegrecido.

Ken abaixou, e colocou o buquê de flores que trazia sobre os escombros da mansão de Koji. Fazia isso sempre, desde que tudo aquilo acontecera.

(Ken) O tempo é engraçado...

Olhou para o penhasco de onde julgava que Setsuko se jogara.

Durante esses mais de seis meses o moreninho vinha até aquela casa de vez em quando, fugindo durante os domingos, ou alguma folguinha que aparecesse.

Era um tipo de homenagem a memória de Setsuko e Seita.

Ele trazia consigo um belo buquê de magnólias, e depositava sobre as cinzas enegrecidas. Era quase religiosa essa "tradição".

(Ken) Há males que vem pra bem...

Respirou fundo, e meditou por um segundo, fazendo uma prece de recomendação, onde pedia fervorosamente por todos os que haviam perdido a vida naquele local. E isso incluía Koji.

(Ken) Espero que tenham paz algum dia...

Deu meia volta, com intenção de ir embora. Yohji nunca reclamava de suas escapadas, mas Ken não gostava de deixa-lo preocupado.

Fez o retorno em silêncio, e ao chegar a sua moto, paralisou-se de surpresa.

Sobre o banco negro da mesma, estava depositada uma bela magnólia, vibrante e viva, tal qual uma flor recém colhida.

O moreninho sentiu as penas fraquejarem, e ele teve que fazer um esforço sobre humano para não desmoronar.

_Uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras..._

Santa verdade! Ken não poderia descrever a felicidade que aquela pequena flor lhe causara. Aproximou-se da moto, e pegou a plantinha na mão, com todo cuidado, como se fosse um tesouro raro e precioso.

Olhou para ambos os lados da estrada, mesmo sabendo que não encontraria ninguém. E agora não havia mais necessidade de encontros...

Entendia perfeitamente a mensagem que aquela flor queria lhe transmitir... não era bem um final feliz, mas era algo que o coração do moreninho desejava ardentemente!

Ele relutava em acreditar que Setsuko estava morta. Que desistira de tudo no final... e aquela era a prova de que ele podia aceitar. Valia a pena ter esperanças no futuro!

Agradecendo por aquela demonstração de afeto, Ken subiu na moto e deu a partida. Queria chegar logo em casa.

(Ken sorrindo) Obrigado, Setsuko...

oOo

(Naoko) Ah, Rumiko san! A senhorita demorou!

(Junko) Nós ficamos tão assustadas!

(Rei) Onde a senhorita estava?

Setsuko olhou para as três jovens e sorriu.

(Setsuko) Eu estava entregando uma flor...

Naoko começou a juntar as coisas do piquenique. As quatro estavam reunidas em uma pequena praia, para poder aproveitar a folga.

(Rei suspirando) Não é por aqui que fica uma mansão assombrada?

(Junko) Dizem que um príncipe queimou a casa, depois que sua amada morreu... essa é uma lenda muito antiga.

Setsuko quase gargalhou ao ouvir a 'lenda'.

(Setsuko) _Puxa, não fazem nem sete meses que a mansão virou pó, e as pessoas já criam lendas antigas._

(Naoko) Rumiko san, a senhorita conhece essa lenda?

(Setsuko sorrindo) Não... não conheço. Faz pouco tempo que moro aqui, e ainda não me acostumei com todas as histórias.

(Rei) Ah, mas a senhorita é muito esperta, e é uma ótima sindica.

(Setsuko) Obrigada!

Observou que as três haviam terminado de guardar todas as coisas, e estavam dispostas a voltar para a pensão onde viviam.

Setsuko passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos e loiros. Sim, era uma mudança e tanto. Até ela mesma estranhara, ao se olhar no espelho. Havia cortado os longos fios negros, deixando-os do mesmo corte que o playboy usava. E finalizara a transformação tingindo-os de loiro.

(Setsuko) Vamos embora, então?

(Naoko) Vamos!

Voltaram para o carro de Rei, que estava estacionado a alguns metros dali.

Setsuko e Rei sentaram-se na frente, enquanto Naoko e Junko sentavam-se atrás.

Enquanto Rei guiava o carro de volta para a pensão, a mente de Setsuko voou, fazendo-a recordar-se dos últimos sete meses.

A verdade é que ela não tivera coragem de se jogar do penhasco.

"Ainda podia sentir o vento frio, que balançava seus cabelos negros, e lhe dava um frio na espinha, mas... faltava coragem para pular.

Era agora ou nunca...

De repente uma revolta começou a surgir em seu interior... sabia que devia isso a Seita, mas... ao mesmo tempo...

Setsuko queria viver! Ela queria prosseguir, lutando por seus sonhos, vivendo por ela mesma e por seu querido irmão. Assassinado de modo tão injusto e imprevisível.

Um terço da culpa de tudo aquilo era dela própria, e a garota admitia que precisava pagar por seus crimes... mas... ainda assim uma parte de seu coração se rebelava por aquela decisão tão drástica.

Se tinha que pagar, era melhor fazer isso viva, não é? Que punição ela poderia receber, morrendo? Parecia apenas uma fuga covarde, a fim de não encarar as cobranças.

Morrer significaria o fim de tudo, recorrendo a uma desculpa egoísta.

(Setsuko) É mais fácil morrer, do que continuar lutando...

Então ela tomou sua decisão. Continuaria vivendo. E tentando consertar seu terrível erro fratricida.

Não seria fácil, nem rápido, mas ela tinha esperanças de que valesse a pena no final.

Dando uma ultima olhada para o penhasco, depois para a casa em chamas, Setsuko se afastou, embrenhando-se dentro da pequena mata, sentindo uma necessidade quase urgente, de se afastar dali, antes que Ken o visse.

Finalmente se livrara. Estava longe da casa, e do perigo. Conseguir uma carona foi fácil... logo ela estava pronta para encarar a nova vida.

O primeiro passo foi mudar o visual, cortando e tingindo os cabelos. Ela ficara bem diferente, quase irreconhecível.

Não que esperasse ser reconhecida por alguém. Apagara a memória de quase todos os envolvidos no caso do quadro 'Os anjos de Anúbis'. Ainda não entendia completamente por que não apagara a mente de Ken...

No fundo sentia como se devesse isso a Seita... pelo menos Ken tinha direito de saber o que se passara, já que ele era parte fundamental daquilo tudo, participando ativamente e até mesmo de modo espantoso.

Ken tinha o direito de ter suas lembranças protegidas.

Os outros? Ah, os outros eram apenas lembranças que se esquecem.

Depois de procurar emprego por algum tempo, Setsuko foi aceita em uma pensão agradável, onde moças se hospedavam para poder fazer a faculdade.

Assumira para si o nome de Himtsu Rumiko, porque lhe parecera apropriado desligar-se completamente de Hashiru Setsuko. Queria vida nova, no sentido total da frase.

Conquistara boas amigas ali, durante esses seis meses e meio, e Setsuko não se arrependia por ter se transformado em Rumiko.

A pensão ficava duas quadras abaixo da Koneko no Sumu Ie. E as vezes Setsuko ia até lá, comprar flores a pedido das garotas da pensão.

E Setsuko se divertia ao entrar na floricultura (apenas quando Ken não estava presente), e conversar animadamente com os rapazes.

Já se tornara uma boa cliente, e era tratada gentilmente por Yohji e Omi. Apenas o ruivo a tratava com indiferença, mas Setsuko realmente não se importava com as opiniões dele.

A primeira vez que Setsuko entrara na Koneko, o playboy olhara pra ela, como se a reconhecesse de algum lugar, mas não se lembrasse de onde.

Setsuko chegou a temer que fosse reconhecida, mas (felizmente) isso não chegou a ocorrer.

Apagara qualquer vestígio da mente dos três. Esse fato, aliado a mudança de visual, espantava qualquer possibilidade de que Yohji, Aya e Omi a reconhecessem.

O único perigo real era o moreninho, mas Setsuko já cuidara desse detalhe. Tinha apenas que evitar ir a floricultura quando Ken estivesse presente.

Era divertido entrar na Koneko, e ouvir Yohji e Omi se dirigindo à ela como Rumiko chan.

Se eles se lembrassem de tudo, com certeza não seria tratada com tanta gentileza...

Porém, a única coisa que ainda preocupara Setsuko era Ken...

O jogador ainda não conseguia se desprender de tudo, e Setsuko chegava a se arrepender de não ter apagado a memória dele.

Percebia claramente que ele esperava secretamente por notícias suas. E aquelas idas ao local da mansão de Koji era prova mais que evidente de que Ken ainda não encontrara paz suficiente para seguir em frente...

Resolvendo expor sua posição protegida, Setsuko combinara aquele "piquenique" com três de suas amigas recém conquistadas. E arriscando-se a um encontro com Ken, aproximara-se sorrateiramente da moto do jogador, e depositara aquela única magnólia, querendo demonstrar a verdade a ele. Sabendo que Ken entenderia a mensagem."

Setsuko voltou a realidade, percebendo que as três garotas estavam discutindo alguma matéria da faculdade, e que sua atenção não era necessária.

(Rei) Se Naoko não se esforçar, vai levar bomba esse ano.

(Junko) Bem que eu tento ajuda-la, mas a tonta não entende!

(Naoko) Sinto muito!

Setsuko sorriu, pensando em como a vida era boa.

Ela havia ficado por perto da Koneko, apenas para ficar de olho em Ken, e evitar que o moreninho se metesse em alguma encrenca. Principalmente nas missões...

Sempre lia a mente de Yohji, Aya e Omi, e quando ficava sabendo de alguma ação perigosa, lá estava ela, agindo na retaguarda, sem que ninguém soubesse ou sequer imaginasse.

Estava sempre dando cobertura ao quarteto, mas sobretudo ao moreninho.

Usava seus poderes de modo discreto, sempre sem chamar atenção, e com eles evitava que Ken se ferisse, ou sofresse alguma coisa.

Ela sentia que devia isso a Ken, e a Seita. Toda a proteção que não dera ao irmão, Setsuko daria a Ken.

(Setsuko) _Ken não é um anjo, mas merece ser tratado como tal. E eu vou garantir que ele seja feliz..._

E era esse pensamento que lhe dava forças para continuar.

Por que a despeito de toda dor e desperança, todo medo e preocupação, a vida continua. Pregando peças, e criando obstáculos...

Mas também recompensando, e dando sonhos...

E no fim, ela estava viva... lutava pela vida, acreditava na vida! Essa sensação era boa demais!

Convivendo ou não com anjos, ela se sentia finalmente no paraíso.

oOo

A porta da Koneko se abriu, dando passagem ao moreninho.

Yohji ergueu a cabeça, e ia dar as boas vindas, mas acabou ficando quieto.

Aya e Omi olharam em direção à porta, prestando atenção em tudo o que acontecia.

(Ken sorrindo) Já voltei!

Parecia de ótimo humor, e estava diferente...

Yohji viu nitidamente que algo havia mudado. Desde aquele estranho incidente, Ken não era mais o mesmo. Andava sempre pensativo, e distante.

Por mais que se esforçasse em disfarçar, o playboy sabia que o amante estava incomodado. Só não sabia o porque. E achava que não saberia tão cedo, já que o assunto não era agradável, e Yohji evitava menciona-lo... pra não aborrecer o namorado.

(Yohji) Ken... o que foi?

(Ken) Pra você...

Estendeu as duas mãos, mostrando o que levava. Era uma magnólia, e estava meio amassada... mas Ken a segurava com infinito cuidado, como se fosse a jóia mais rara do mundo.

(Yohji)...

Aya olhou para Omi, e ficou em silencio. O chibi deu de ombros, mas estava achando a cena muito interessante.

(Ken sorrindo) Você não quer?

Segurava a plantinha com as duas mãos, mantendo os braços esticados. Olhava fixamente para o loiro, dizendo tantas coisas com os olhos castanhos, que o playboy achou que estava sonhando.

Depois de mais alguns segundos de inércia, ele acabou retirando a flor das mãos de Ken, e em um ato instintivo, levou-a até o nariz, absolvendo seu cheiro.

(Ken) Desculpe-me pelos últimos meses... sei que não tenho sido eu mesmo... mas eu precisava de respostas, e não estava recebendo-as...

(Yohji pensativo) Respostas?

(Ken sorrindo) A gente conversa depois, tá? Agora eu vou descansar e...

(Aya irritado) Que descansar o que! Não tá vendo a pilha de entregas que precisam ser fitas?

(Ken surpreso) Mas... hoje é minha folga!

(Aya) Folga suspensa até segunda ordem.

(Ken) Isso não é justo!

(Aya) Não discuta comigo! Pega essas encomendas e vai entrega-las logo!

(Ken) Droga! Se eu soubesse não tinha voltado aqui tão cedo... droga... falta de sorte... fala sério...

(Aya irritado) E não adianta reclamar! Quanto mais você demorar, mais pedidos se acumulam...

Diante dessa argumento Ken resolveu ser flexível, e sem reclamar mais ele pegou as entregas e saiu da Koneko.

Yohji suspirou emocionado. Parecia que Ken conseguira finalmente espantar os demônios que lhe atormentavam. Ele saíra pela manhã, e voltara agora, totalmente renovado, era outra vez o Ken despreocupado e sorridente, que Yohji senta tanta falta.

Podia ver isso no olhar brilhante e intenso, no sorriso límpido, e até mesmo nas reclamações mal humoradas.

Finalmente era o seu Ken...

oOo

O moreninho terminou de ajeitar as encomendas na moto, espreguiçou-se com vontade, sentindo o calor do sol aquecendo sua pele macia.

Aquele não era o final esperado... mas com certeza era a melhor das opções.

Podia voltar se ser ele mesmo.. sem medos e receios. Sabia que não iria se decepcionar por acreditar nas pessoas e no futuro, como sempre o fizera. Ainda mais agora que sabia que Setsuko estava viva!

Esse era um grande presente!

Não tinha as respostas para todas as suas dúvidas, mas quem sabe um dia? Agora lhe bastava saber que tinha amigos, e tinha esperanças, que eram correspondidas.

Voltou os olhos para a Koneko e soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

Sabia que não era um anjo, e que ainda não tinha asas... mas durante um segundo se permitiu fantasiar...

(Ken sorrindo) Ora e porque não?

Subiu na moto e deu a partida, saindo em alta velocidade.

Tinha pressa de voltar logo... voltar para a Koneko... o local onde encontrara Yohji, ou melhor... o lugar onde encontrara o paraíso...

Fim

* * *

**NOTAS: **Um obrigado MUITO ESPECIAL a minha irmã, Sakura Hidaka, que leu essa fic, e me ajudou a revisar e corrigir os erros! Valeu, nee chan!!

E obrigado a Suryia, que me deu a oportunidade de expor o meu trabalho. Arigatou, Suryia!!

Outra coisa, os conceitos de Ka e Ba realmente existem, inclusive, é interessante inclusive o modo que os antigos egípcios ilustravam o Ba.

O Ba era desenhado como uma espécie de pomba branca, com a cabeça do falecido. Os antigos egípcios acreditavam que de vez em quando o Ba da pessoa podia voltar ao nosso mundo e fazer uma 'visita' aos seus entes queridos.

Deuses mencionados nessa fic, como Anúbis (deus do submundo), Cnum (deusa da criação), Osíris (rei do outro mundo) realmente fazem parte da mitologia do Egito, e eu tentei retrata-los o mais fielmente possível, porém a história deles é meio confusa, e os egípcios fazem uma misturada danada, além do que é difícil encontrar material a respeito.

Se eu errei com algum dos deuses, peço desculpas.


	7. Making Of Cenas deletadas

_**Título**_: Os anjos de Anúbis  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural  
_**Pares**_: YohjixKen  
_**Resumo:**_ Os gatinhos da Koneko se vêem envolvidos com uma nova parceira. Mas nada é tão simples quanto parece.

* * *

**Os anjos de Anúbis  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

**Making Of – cenas cortadas**

Bom... eu nunca sei por onde começar... º

Talvez seja melhor falar das minhas idéias, ao criar essa fic. No primeiro momento, minha intenção era fazer uma fic boa com Weiss... sabe, treinar com as personalidades dos gatinhos, e que fosse no mínimo aceitável. (Já que minhas fics anteriores sobre esse anime ficaram totalmente OOC... só pra vocês terem uma idéia, o Aya acabou com cara de Yohji... ¬¬).

Não sei se eu consegui trabalhar direito essa história 'Os Anjos de Anúbis', pois eu tenho muita dificuldade com o Aya... (Eu gosto cada vez menos desse ruivo... as fãs dele que me perdoem...) E meu maior desejo é não ter prejudicado o líder da Weiss com as minhas opiniões particulares.

Continuando...

Eu planejava fazer apenas uma historinha em que os casais Yohji x Ken, e Aya x Omi, teriam alguns acessos de ciúmes. Dá pra notar que o Koji entrou MESMO pra isso, tumultuando o relacionamento entre o casal principal da fic...

Só que, o que era pra ser um caso de ciúmes acabou crescendo... e fugindo do meu controle! Quando dei por mim eu estava na biblioteca pesquisando sobre mitologia egípcia e... nossa! Deu nisso ai...

Meu objetivo de escrever uma fic curtinha foi pro espaço. A história ficou ENORME! (No bom sentido... ¬¬ Ultimamente NADA na minha vida tem ficado enorme no MAU sentido... ...)

Olha só, bati o record de fics enormes! Meu ultimo estava nas 105 páginas (no comics sans MS tamanho 12) ... esse ficou com 106 páginas, mas usando fonte 11!!

Preciso parar de me empolgar desse jeito!

A partir do momento que o argumento mudou... o titulo ficou totalmente horrível (tão podre que não vou nem menciona-lo... ¬¬º )

Então mudei para 'Densetsu no ashita' (esse aí é tão triste que dá vontade de pular de um prédio... imaginem os outros...)

Depois de gastar ½ do meu (já escasso) cérebro com títulos escalafobéticos (mas de impacto... ¬¬) Acabei ficando com o óbvio mesmo... 'Os Anjos de Anúbis'... de todos o menos ridículo...

Mas eu estou divagando...

Voltando ao assunto principal... a fic...

Como eu comentei antes... eu queria mesmo fazer uma história curta, fácil de ler e que agradasse... (não consegui nenhuma das três... --º )

A medida que ia digitando, eu percebi que se deixasse a história intacta, ia acabar deixando-a com muito mais páginas do que o resultado final. (Acho que umas 150 páginas, jogando por cima e sendo otimista...)

É aí que eu tomei uma decisão: cortar algumas cenas... assim eu diminuía o tamanho da fic, ao mesmo tempo que tentava não atrapalhar o fluxo da história.

A diferença é que você não precisa ler esse Making of para entender a história. Só vai lê-lo se tiver curiosidade de saber o que foi tesourado...

Segue embaixo as cenas editadas e os porquês...

Bom divertimento!

CENA 01 – As Missões

Bom, as missões foram cortadas por diversos motivos, mas o principal era por causa do tamanho delas. Com certeza precisa de muito espaço para comenta-las, ainda mais com os objetivos a que eu me propus...

Vou explicar mais detalhadamente...

**Ato 01 – As Missões e a interferência de Koji**

Quando a idéia se fixou em minha mente, eu resolvi que o Koji iria usar seus poderes, a fim de descobrir quando ocorreria uma missão. Esse fato faria com que a presença do vilão fosse muito mais necessária e repetida.

Vocês podem notar que a segunda visita do Koji realmente coincide com a primeira missão de Setsuko.

Ele estaria 'lendo' a mente do playboy, e entregando todas as ações para os inimigos.

Assim, quando chegasse a noite, os inimigos estariam armando emboscadas para os Weiss.

As missões fracassadas iriam bater com a chegada de Setsuko, fazendo Aya desconfiar da garota, e fazendo todas as suspeitas desviarem de Koji.

Eu desisti dessa idéia por dois motivos:

Primeiro, teria que desenvolver mais missões, trabalhar o dia anterior, com a aproximação de Koji, digitar a missão e o fracasso, e finalmente, as conseqüências, com o Aya cada vez mais desconfiado de Setsuko...

Isso tornaria a fic quilométrica...

E, segundo, é uma baita antítese: se o Koji quer o Ken como um anjo, com sua 'beleza inigualável', por que cargas d'água ele iria arriscar a vida do moreninho delatando-o para os inimigos?

Koji não ganharia nada expondo Ken a esse perigo, e correndo o risco de perder o seu anjo perfeito.

Eu percebi que não tinha lógica em seguir essa linha de raciocínio, e felizmente cortei antes que fosse parte importante da história.

**Ato 02 – As Missões e os poderes de Setsuko**

Realmente, desde o inicio, minha intenção era fazer com que Ken descobrisse os poderes de Setsuko durante uma missão. Mas não do jeito que ficou na história.

A cena seria assim:

Os cinco preparavam-se para cercar o inimigo. Aya e Omi seguiam na frente, abrindo caminho. Logo em seguida vinham Ken e Yohji, e Setsuko ficara por ultimo, cobrindo a retaguarda.

A área parecia estranhamente deserta, e um tanto diferente do que seria de se esperar.

Aya lançou um olhar irritado para o chibi, imaginando que ele era o culpado daquilo.

(Aya) Bombay, tem certeza que esse é o local?

(Omi) Claro! Você acha que eu cometeria um erro desses?

(Yohji) Mas... onde estão os contrabandistas?

(Setsuko) Quietos! Eu ouvi algo...

Eles calaram-se, e puderam ouvir o som de passos...

(Aya) É uma armadilha! Cuidado!

Mal o líder da Weiss alertou seus companheiros e uma chuva de balas caiu sobre eles, mirando-os mortalmente.

Mas, para surpresa dos quatro, nenhuma das balas acertava os rapazes! Não tinha explicação... seriam os vilões tão ruins de mira assim?

Nesse momento Ken olhou para trás, e percebeu que Setsuko estava muito concentrada, com os olhos fechados, e parecia fazer um esforço enorme, apertando as mãos com desespero.

(Ken) _É como se ela estivesse segurando as balas... impossível!_

Porém, Setsuko abriu os olhos, encarando Ken com seriedade. Na movimentação, nenhum dos outros três Weiss pareceu notar, mas o jogador entendeu perfeitamente que era a garota que segurava as balas, usando algum tipo de poder... Poder!!

(Ken) Akai...

Então a munição dos bandidos acabou, e os defensores do branco puderam agir livremente, caçando-os e liquidando-os...

Apenas Ken não saia de seu assombro. Não podia acreditar que Setsuko tinha poderes psíquicos... mas, a prova estava diante de seus olhos!

**Comentário**: Essa seria a terceira missão, depois daquela que eles caçaram o Takeo.

Como eu já disse antes, precisei cortar as missões por falta de espaço e de lógica. O Ken quase morreu, e o Koji não gostaria que isso acontecesse, pelo contrário.

Também tirei essa cena fora, por que Setsuko acabaria salvando os quatro integrantes da Weiss, e ia ficar parecendo que ela se importava com eles. E isso não é verdade.

Passaria uma idéia errada dela, de um jeito que eu quis evitar.

CENA 02 – Os poderes de Setsuko

Sobre os poderes dela, realmente ficaram do jeito que eu queria, apenas alguns detalhes foram omitidos.

Seriam ocasiões em que Setsuko iria usa-los, mas acabei achando que era encher lingüiça, e enrolar tempo. Deu pra tirar essas cenas sem problemas para a compreensão do enredo, de modo que não tive receios em corta-las.

**Ato 01 – Os poderes de Setsuko e Ken**

Seria uma cena, sem laços anteriores, se passaria em uma tarde de domingo, apenas com Setsuko, Ken e Omi.

Os três estariam na sala. Omi e Ken competiam pra ver quem montava um quebra-cabeças mais rápido, e Setsuko acompanhava tudo de modo interessado.

Parecia que Omi estava ganhando, e que Ken não conseguia encontrar uma peça importante para montar seu cenário.

Setsuko viu que a peça em questão estava quase embaixo da toalha da mesa, e que Ken não conseguiria encontra-la.

Concentrando-se, ela usou seus poderes e fez a peça se mover, de modo que ficasse bem visível, próxima a mão esquerda de Ken.

O jogador percebeu a peça e sorriu.

(Ken) Aqui!

Logo todas as peças começaram a 'aparecer' para Ken, que acabou montando as duzentas peças do quebra-cabeças bem antes de Omi.

(Ken) Terminei!

(Omi espantado) Já?! Parabéns...

Olhou para o próprio jogo que estava incompleto, e ainda faltava muitas peças.

(Ken) Não é todo dia que eu venço você, Omi.

(Omi) Na verdade é a primeira vez...

Levantou-se um tanto decepcionado. Imaginara que ganharia fácil do jogador, como das outras vezes...

(Ken) Não fique triste... na próxima tenho certeza que você ganha!

(Omi sorrindo) Eu não tenho tanta certeza...

Saiu da sala com intenção de ir comentar o fato com o amante. Estava mesmo espantado.

Ken observou enquanto o chibi saia da sala a passos rápidos e depois olhou para Setsuko, sorrindo de modo divertido.

(Ken) Obrigado!

A garota deu uma piscadinha e retribuiu o sorrido.

(Setsuko) Imagina...

**Comentário**: Bom, essa cena saiu fora por alguns bons motivos. A primeira vista parece que é enrolação... não vi uma razão boa o bastante para deixa-la na história.

Claro, aqui eu acabei 'resumindo', mas na verdade eu tinha detalhado bem mais essa partida de quebra-cabeças. O Ken ia pensar em como era incapaz... se perdendo em pensamentos pessimistas, e isso ia acabou comovendo Setsuko, que ajudou-o a vencer a partida.

Eu também cortei essa cena por causa que passaria uma imagem por demais gentil de Setsuko, e eu não queria que Setsuko ganhasse fãs.

Além do que, essa cena é por demais comprometedora...

Ela se encaixa depois da missão em que Ken descobre os poderes de Setsuko, logo ele sabe que a garota tem esses dons, desconfiando que ela o auxilia na montagem do quebra-cabeças.

Quem ler, vai desconfiar que Setsuko não é apenas namorada de Seita. Dá para perceber uma preocupação quase fraternal...

Ainda seria cedo para as pessoas pararem e pensarem "Isso parece coisa de irmãos..."

Preferi cortar a cena a correr o risco de estragar a grande revelação...

**Ato 02 – Os poderes de Setsuko e Aya**

Cortar essa cena me deixou muito triste! Puxa, de todas foi a que eu mais gostei.

Lembrando-se que devido aos fracassos nas missões, o Aya estava totalmente arredio e agressivo com Setsuko, e não tentava esconder isso. E Setsuko gostava cada vez menos de Aya, o que tornava o clima tenso e quase intragável.

Pra ajudar, Omi havia se ferido durante a missão da noite anterior (nada grave, é claro), mas fora suficiente para acender o (curto) pavio do líder da Weiss.

A cena:

Era quase hora do jantar. Ken estava terminando de arrumar a mesa na sala de jantar, enquanto Setsuko havia ido buscar os pratos e talheres.

(Ken) Hum... o cheiro está bom...

(Setsuko sorrindo) Eu ouvi isso...

(Ken) Mas é verdade!

Setsuko aproximou-se da mesa e depositou os pratos.

(Setsuko) Hoje eu caprichei!

Nesse momento, Aya entrou na sala, e olhou para Setsuko de modo quase selvagem. A garota percebeu, e abriu um sorriso debochado.

(Setsuko) O que foi? Vai jogar a culpa do fracasso de ontem em mim, também?

(Aya) A quem você quer enganar? Desde que você chegou, todas as missões fracassaram, não é coincidência demais?

(Setsuko) Não.

(Ken)...

O moreninho ficou apreensivo, ao ver que uma briga estava surgindo. Temia ter que defender Setsuko e enfrentar o líder da Weiss, pois se Aya se irritasse de verdade... caramba, ele não queria nem pensar nisso...

(Aya) Setsuko, estou de olho em você... um deslize apenas...

(Setsuko) Não me faça rir, Aya. Não tenho medo de você...

(Aya) Por isso você é tão tola.

Começou a afastar-se, quando Setsuko aproximou-se dele, e segurou-o pelo braço, apertando com força.

(Setsuko) Você provoca e depois se afasta? Acha que pode agir assim tão livremente só por que é o líder? Eu conheço a sua laia, e comigo as coisas são diferentes...

Aya não deu resposta. Apenas puxou o braço com violência, ao mesmo tempo que dava um empurrão em Setsuko.

A garota perdeu o equilíbrio, e caiu sobre a mesa, derrubando a toalha e conseqüentemente os pratos.

(Aya) Nunca mais encoste em mim...

Deu as costas e foi se afastando, sem se preocupar com a garota ainda no chão.

Ken estava paralisado pelo espanto! Não podia acreditar na cena que estava presenciando!

Então o moreninho percebeu que Setsuko estava estranha... ainda sentada no chão, ela olhava fixamente para as costas de Aya, enquanto o ruivo se afastava.

O que chamou a atenção de Ken, foi o brilho selvagem que dominava os olhos castanhos...

Para surpresa do jogador, os cacos dos pratos começaram a tremer, e se elevar no ar!

Parecia que Setsuko estava usando seus poderes para faze-los flutuar... logo vários cacos estavam alinhados em frente a garota, mirando diretamente nas costas do ruivo que se afastava...

(Ken) _Ela vai atacar o Aya!!_

Esse pensamento era por demais assustador, mas era óbvio!

Setsuko voltara as pontas afiadas em direção as costas do ruivo, e o líder da Weiss estava prestes a sair da sala, sem perceber que havia se tornado um alvo!

Ken achou que devia interferir, antes que uma tragédia tomasse conta do grupo.

(Ken) Setsuko...

A voz do jogador saiu baixa e insegura, mas foi suficiente para devolver a razão a Setsuko.

Ela balançou a cabeça de forma confusa, e os perigosos cacos de vidro caíram no chão de modo inofensivo.

(Ken) Setsuko... você... está bem?

Estendeu a mão, ajudando a garota a se levantar.

(Setsuko) Ken... obrigada!

Ela entendeu perfeitamente a situação, sacando na hora que Ken evitara que o pior acontecesse...

(Ken) Desculpa o Aya... ele está nervoso com a situação do Omi... e...

(Setsuko) Por favor, Ken, não se preocupe... e não precisa arranjar justificativas para o que o Aya fez. Eu conheço bem o tipo dele.

Já em pé, ela olhou para as louças quebradas e sorriu de modo enigmático.

(Setsuko) Vou dar um jeito nisso...

Moveu as duas mãos de modo veloz, e mais uma vez os cacos se ergueram, sem as intenções homicidas. De modo incrível, eles se uniram, e voltaram a forma anterior, como se nada tivesse se quebrado.

Ela concertou todos os pratos. E deixou-os todos sobre a mesa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eles precisavam apenas arrumar a toalha, que o moreninho segurava na mão esquerda.

Ken apenas observava tudo, achando interessante a grandeza dos poderes da amiga.

(Ken) Demais!!

(Yohji) O que é demais?

Ken olhou para Setsuko, e acabou sorrindo.

(Ken) Setsuko conseguiu tirar a toalha, sem quebrar os pratos!

(Yohji surpreso) Como?!

(Setsuko) Com ajuda do Aya...

O playboy olhou para os dois, como se estivesse na frente de dois alienígenas abomináveis. Depois suspirou, e sentou-se na mesa.

(Yohji) Sei...

(Ken rindo) É verdade!

(Yohji) Fala sério!! Esse rango sai ou não sai?!

**Comentário**: Ai, foi tão triste cortar essa cena! Ela se encaixa depois da última missão, onde supostamente o Omi sairia machucado.

A situação tensa entre Aya e Setsuko não ajudava muito (lembrem-se: ele já andava desconfiado).

Mas eu tive que tira-la, pois a linha de ação da história mudou.

Eu tirei as missões, as desconfianças... e conseqüentemente essa cena perdeu o gancho. Não dava pra deixa-la.

**Ato 03– Os poderes de Setsuko e Aya**

Mais uma demonstração dos poderes de Setsuko. Dessa vez eu não tenho uma boa explicação para ter cortado essa cena.

Se passa depois que Ken já foi raptado. Depois que Omi compra os sais para acordar Setsuko, e ela faz todas as revelações.

Ao invés de ficar apenas 'abismado' o Aya teria uma reação bem violenta.

(Aya) Eu sabia... eu sempre soube que você era uma víbora...

(Setsuko)...

(Aya) Só não consegui ver suas reais intenções...

Setsuko estava sentada no sofá, com as mãos apoiadas na cabeça. Sentia muito por Ken, mas com certeza já era tarde demais para o moreninho.

(Yohji) Como você teve coragem, Setsuko de aprontar essa pro Ken?!

(Omi) Calma, Yohji! Vamos raciocinar com lógica...

(Yohji) Você não podia fazer isso com ele! Não com ele! Como eu posso ter calma, Omi? O Ken confiava na Setsuko! Já esqueceu que ele foi traído por seu melhor amigo?!

(Omi)...

(Setsuko) Eu não...

(Aya) Não diga nada! Você tem que ter um jeito de nos dizer onde ele está! Precisa nos devolver o Ken!

(Setsuko) Bem que eu gostaria, mas...

(Aya) E depois de tudo isso, eu vou acabar com a sua raça. Não posso permitir que você continue a existir.

Setsuko sentiu-se encher de fúria, e ficou em pé, olhando de modo selvagem para Aya.

(Setsuko) Não queira me julgar! Você é o que menos tem direito de me dizer essas coisas. Me diga a verdade: você está mesmo preocupado com Ken, ou apenas teme que sua posição de líder fique comprometida?

O frio líder da Weiss arregalou os olhos de modo surpreso, sem saber o que dizer. Omi e Yohji olharam para Aya, esperando alguma atitude... que não veio.

(Setsuko) Você se esqueceu que eu posso ler mentes? Posso ver até seus pensamentos mais secretos, guardados em seu subconsciente... e sabe da verdade? Você é igualzinho Kenji... vocês dois mereciam se conhecer.

(Omi) Aya...

(Setsuko) Não pode responder, não é?

(Aya)...

(Setsuko) Não adianta querer me esconder. Você não se importa, não é? Não liga pra nada além de si mesmo... não quer saber o que pode acontecer a Ken... a não ser que isso afete sua posição... você é pior do que eu...

Aya ficou tão furioso, que pensou em esganar a garota abusada. Acabou dando dois passos para frente, mas Setsuko também estava furiosa.

Seu poder se manifestou de modo assombroso. Alguns vasos que enfeitavam a sala se quebraram, espatifando-se em mil pedaços.

Cacos de cerâmica voaram para todos os lados, acertando os integrantes da Weiss, mas ferindo apenas Aya.

O ruivo recebeu um corte feio na testa, que começou a sangrar abundantemente.

(Setsuko) É... as coisas começam a ruir...

(Omi) Aya! Você está bem?

(Aya)...

O chibi ajudou o amante a se sentar no sofá.

(Yohji) Droga! Guerrear entre nós mesmos não vai ajudar o Ken! Temos que pensar em um jeito de ajuda-lo...

(Setsuko) É tarde para o Ken... acabamos de perder um anjo... com certeza o culpado vai transforma-lo na décima quinta vítima...

O playboy franziu o cenho de modo preocupado. Aquilo estava lhe soando familiar...

**Comentário**: Da pra sacar no lugar de qual essa cena se encaixaria, não é? Mas eu não fui totalmente sincera dizendo que a cortei apenas por falta de espaço.

Ao revisar essa fic, eu percebi que realmente, não era a Setsuko falando. Era EU... eu permiti que minha opinião a respeito do ruivo interferisse no seguimento da história, e isso realmente não poderia acontecer JAMAIS...

Resolvi tesoura-la por isso. Setsuko não agiria daquele modo. E por MENOS que eu goste do Aya, acho que ele se importa com os companheiros, mesmo que não demonstre.

Essa história de 'se importar' apenas com sua posição de líder foi muita maldade da minha parte, e eu decidi me retificar perante o ruivo.

Além de outro detalhe chato, é o fato da Setsuko ter 'traído' a confiança que Ken tinha nela, mais ou menos como Kase havia feito.

Não quis aprofundar isso... principalmente porque o final evitou que Ken soubesse de toda a história, todos os podres de Setsuko e a real intenção da garota ao se aproximar dele.

Acho que foi melhor assim...

* * *

Ufa... essas eram as cenas mais significativas, que eu decidi tirar da história. Claro que tem outras mudanças, quanto ao final, as atitudes de Setsuko e entre Setsuko e Aya... mas não vêm ao caso.

Espero que tenham apreciado, e logo logo estarei fazendo a continuação da saga 'Os Anjos de Anúbis'...

Fui!!


End file.
